The Alchemists, the Elves, and the Magicals
by Silver-WindScar
Summary: Characters from FMA and Jak&Daxter are sent to Hogwarts. Enemies not yet taken care of decide to join the fun as well. Set in fifth year, not fifth book, my own ideas and stuff. Special guests introduced in Chap 3,5. Sequel to A Time of Need. Trad pairing
1. Chapter 1

The Alchemists, the Elves, and the Magicals

Chapter 01:

Disclaimer: I own not a thing pertaining to any of the subjects within this work of fiction.

This might be a short chapter…possibly. Traditional pairings – Jak&Keira, Ed&Winry, Roy&Riza, Harry&Ginny, Ron&Hermione

BTW, my Jak and Daxter part in this story…Jak and Keira will have the stuff from "A Time of Need" that I give them in that story. Chapter 2 describes Jak's sword and Chapter 8 describes Keira's double-edged halberd. If you want descriptions, please visit these references, it would save me much time. Also, this will have spoilers for the afore mentioned story as well…so, uh…heh heh. Read and review anyway, please?

* * *

-- 

--

--

* * *

"HEY! COLONEL BASTARD!" A vertically challenged alchemist yelled at the top of his lungs as he walked through his superior officer's door.

"Fullmetal, I've been waiting for you." Colonel Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist, said in a calm voice. "Now, if you are finished with your questioning of my parentage, we'll get down to the point."

"What the hell is this? A _magic_ school?" Edward Elric asked, nearly fuming at what he thought as an insult to his intelligence.

"Yes, it is. Hogwarts is a school of magic." Roy answered. "And, Alphonse will be able to join you in this mission as well." Ed's face lightened at this. "It seems moving armor is no problem to the wizards and witches, although to hear a suit talk might be fairly odd, I doubt you care anyway." Ed grinned at this, knowing the Colonel to be right. "Also, Hawkeye and myself will be accompanying both of you, as well as Winry."

Ed nodded his head, seeing reasoning behind what the Colonel said. "But, a _magic_ school? I thought that was only fairy tales-"

"Well, that's what everyone else wanted you to think." _Why does he have to be so questioning, so curious? I can't answer every question!_ Roy thought. "We will be leaving as soon as possible."

"But, how did I get mixed up in it?"

"You have gotten a letter from this school. Although I'm surprised they didn't overlook you."

Ed's face darkened at the jab to his height, before leading on with one of his infamous rants.

* * *

--

* * *

"Dax, what the hell is this thing?" Jak looked to his friend as they sat in Keira's mostly- repaired garage.

"Looks like a letter to me." The Ottsel answered.

"I know that! But, how did they address it to _'Jak Mar, Bathroom, Apartment above Keira's Garage, Haven City, Isthmus'_ so exact? Did it just appear, or did someone bring it? I've never heard of this 'Earth.' And how did they know I'd be in the bathroom of all places?"

"I don't know, Jak. Just go to this Hagwarts-"

"Hogwarts."

"place," Daxter continued as if Jak never said anything. "and see what it is all about."

"I got a letter too, you guys." Keira said as she walked over.

"Well, then we're all going." They gave Jak a questioning look. "Samos got one, too."

"This trip is ruined before we even start." The two elves' expression deadpanned at Daxter's comment.

* * *

--

* * *

"Harry!" Ronald Weasley yelled out to his best friend as he walked into Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. "Here's your letter, mate!" He tossed it to him. 

"Excellent! I can't wait to get back. And fifth year is going to be awesome. I can feel it." Harry said to the red-headed boy with a smile.

"Harry!" Hermione yelled excitedly before hugging him. "It's good to see you again."

"Same to you, Hermione." The boy-who-lived replied. "When do we leave for Diagon Alley?" The two shrugged. Just then, Snuffles came down the hallway and knocked Harry over, licking his face. "It's good to see you, Sirius." He hugged his godfather when Sirius changed to his human form.

"GET READY EVERYONE!" Mrs. Weasley yelled at the top of her lungs, coming in the living room with a pouch of floo powder.

"Guess that answers my question." Harry said as they left to Diagon Alley, not knowing what surprises would await them.

* * *

As the huge group entered Diagon Alley, they watched as a small group of people appeared in mid-air and fell on their butts. They watched as a short, blond-haired boy stood up and started ranting at a man dressed in a uniform, in an unknown language that sounded like a form of German. 

(((I'm gonna do German language form in **_bold italic, with quotations_**. And the J&D gang speak in English, but Jak's different forms will have their own variation to voices, such as **bold** is **Shadow**, underline is Blaze, **bold underline** is **Jak half-dark**, and _italic underline_ is _Jak half-light._ Okay, the thought thingies: **_bold italic, no quotation_** is **_Shadow's thoughts_**, _italic underline, no quotations_ is _Blaze's thoughts_, _italics _are _Jak's thoughts._ All thoughts of each person are going to be in _italics_. If no one understands that, please send me a review with a question upon the part that has confused you.)))

**_"Dammit, you bastard!"_** The young boyranted. **_"What's the big idea! Just…poof,"_** He flung his arms up in the air. **_"and we're all on our asses! What the hell are you trying to do? You could have said SOMETHING about an array just popping up from nowhere!"_**

A suit of armor walked up to the short person. **_"Brother, calm down. We're drawing attention-"_**

**_"And you're yelling certainly isn't helping at all. I never knew short people could make so much noise."_** The uniformed man said, sending the boy on another rant.

**_"WHO'RE YOU CALLING SHORT? I'M NOT SHORT! YOU'RE ALL JUST TALL!"_** He yelled back, shaking his fist at the man. The boy's face got a confused expression to it when he looked up a little. "What the hell?" He asked in English with an accent.

The Weasleys, Harry, and Hermione looked up as did the others. What they saw was very odd. A man, a GLOWING BLUE man…with WINGS, was slowly descending to the ground. He had a woman in his arms and a funny-looking orange rat on his shoulder. He was completely decked out in armor, had a sword and gun, a set of goggles on his head, and had also drawn everybody's attention.

He landed a second later, the blue glow and wings disappearing when he did, and put the woman down. "Are you two okay?" He asked his companions in a roughly soft voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Said the woman in a soft voice.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" Yelled the orange rat, surprising everyone that it could talk, into the man's long ear.

"Daxter! What have I said about screaming into my ear? All twenty-three times?" He asked, causing a giggle from his female companion.

Daxter, as everyone had assumed, laughed sheepishly. "Sorry about that, Jak…" It was then that the three had noticed they were being stared at. "What?"

The rat's question seemed to let loose to another rant from the short, young man at the blue uniformed man as the foreign language flew through the air once more.

"Maybe we should see if we can help them." Hermione suggested. Ron just backed away slightly, showing he wanted nothing to do with any of it. Hermione being the one to suggest showed that she was also frightened. Harry rolled his eyes, then walked up to the two groups of odd people.

"Might we be able to help you all?" He asked them, drawing their attention to himself. "I think introductions would be best for the moment." He pointed to himself. "I'm Harry Potter." Then he pointed to each of the large group he came from. "Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Fred Weasley-"

"Wrong one, Harry-"

"He's George-"

"He's Fred."

"They're twins, if you get the names wrong, they take pride in being able to correct you. Continuing, seeing as how those two took the liberty to introduce themselves, Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, and, last but not least, Ginny Weasley. And yourselves?" He asked, turning to them.

"Edward Elric."

"Alphonse Elric."

"Winry Rockbell."

"Roy Mustang."

"Riza Hawkeye."

"Jak Mar."

"Keira Hagai."

"Daxter."

A second later, a green man came floating down from the sky surrounded by a green bubble. His white hair was wrapped around a log, he had small logs for shoe-like things, a staff, a small blue and yellow bird perched atop the log in his hair, and very large glasses that magnified his eyes to a gigantic size. A white beard and mustache trailed down from his chin, resting along his pudgy stomach. "Samos Hagai." He said as if they were in an everyday occurrence.

"How are you all here?" Mrs. Weasley asked, being her ever-helpful self.

"A place called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry sent letters to us." Jak and Ed answered at the same time, getting a raised eyebrow then a grin and a chuckle from the two.

"Oh? What years are you in?"

Roy took his opportunity to talk now that it had come. "I am going to be a teacher, it seems. Lieutenant Hawkeye is going to be my assistant. Major Elric is going into fifth year. Alphonse will be joining him as will Miss Rockbell."

Samos started for the group he was with. "I'm going to be an assistant for a Professor Sprout in Herbology. Jak is going to fifth year, as is Keira. Naturally, as Daxter follows Jak everywhere, the Ottsel will be joining them."

"These letters got a bunch of stuff on them that we're supposed to buy. Can we get help with that?" Ed asked.

"Of course dears!" Mrs. Weasley said immediately. "Come with us and we'll help." At her approval, they walked on down Diagon Alley amid the stares and whispers of the other witches and wizards.

* * *

About half an hour later, they left Gringotts and made their way to Florish and Blotts. _We got a lot of books to get. **Yes, we do.** Maybe they have something to help carry them? I sure as hell hope so because it's from first year and up. **That's quite a bit of reading.** It will pass time._ Jak sighed with everyone else as they read over the huge list.

* * *

An hour later, they walked out of the book store. "Good thing they deliver, huh?" Ed asked. 

"Yes, it is. What if we had to carry all of that, brother? That'd be worse than me sinking in the sand when we went to Lior." At Alphonse's mention of the desert, Ed's face darkened.

"I don't think anything could be worse than that, Al." He said back, then added more. "Oh wait, there is. Me chasing you down trying to get you to stop running, then dehydration almost taking hold."

"I don't think you would have stopped if someone was chasing you either, Ed." Al replied, getting a chuckle from everyone who had been listening, which meant everyone present, before they walked into Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions.

* * *

Two and a half-hours later, they walked their way to the Owl Emporium. "Oh come on, brother. It's so cute. Please?" Al begged his older brother, holding the cat. Ed sighed, giving up. 

"Fine." Then he saw someone else in his situation.

"What is it with women and shopping?" Jak asked to no one in particular, shoving his hands into his pockets as he followed Keira around the shop as she looked for a pet. A sudden and abrupt squeal from the girl had Jak rubbing his ears.

"Aw, look at this one Jak. Isn't it beautiful?" She asked him in an awed and adorable voice that got a smile from him, despite his mood. He nodded. It was a bird that looked like a phoenix, but where a phoenix had red and yellow feathers, it had sun-gold and moon-white, matching her halberd. The store owner walked over, helping Keira out as she bought the beautiful creature and saying that it would let no one else get near it.

Jak stood back up, catching Ed's eye. The shorter boy grinned at him, sympathizing with him. Jak just shrugged his shoulders before something caught his eye. It was a phoenix-like creature, like Keira's newest friend, but where hers had sun-gold and moon-white feathers, this one had dark-purple and sky-blue, matching his sword. It seemed as a coincidence to him that their colors matched something of theirs.

"-Hello, great warrior. It seems that both of you have finally found us.-" He heard in his head, causing his eyes to go wide. He cast a quick glance at everyone, the same thing happening to them, he assumed from their expressions . He lifted his hand and the majestic creature bowed it's head to him.

"Wow…" He heard from his right. The store owner was standing there, a hand to her mouth in shock. "No one has ever been able to get it to do that. It must have been waiting for you, much like the other one for your companion."

* * *

A while later, they all walked out. Each had an animal with them. "I don't get it, Al. It was like this one was calling to me or something." 

"I believe it to be the same for each of you." Samos said. "I think those animals chose you."

Roy had, somehow, come across a fire-breathing dragon. Since it was in the Emporium, no one thought the school would take it from him. Of course, if anyone tried, he'd torch them with a snap of fingers. It was a reddish-orange tinged with a slight blue. It had yellow eyes, looking as if they were embers themselves, that spoke volumes of it's power and loyalty. He'd named it Aufflackern.

Ed had come across a hybrid between a phoenix, an eagle, and a dragon. It was silvery with red and black tinges of color. It had been described by the store owner as proud, intelligent, and loyal. By some odd chance, it was able to transmute things and also took an instant liking to him, but he, for the life of him, couldn't figure out why and it liked to play with his braid. He had called it Silberne.

Winry had found an eagle/owl hybrid. It was described as agile, strong, loyal, and powerful by the store owner. She was surprised to learn that only one person before her could keep the beautiful creature. She'd called it Schnell.

Riza found a baby hippogriff, which had immediately jumped into her arms when it was given the chance. It was very loving toward her and reminded her of the little dog she was taking care of at home. It had instantly earned the name Lieben.

Al, after talking Ed into allowing him, had gotten a little kitten. The store had informed him that it was a werecat and had a very, very long life. The colors that adorned it were orange, brown, white, and black. They mixed perfectly to bring out it's brilliant blue-orange eyes. Alphonse had named it Nett.

Keira's phoenix had been said to be loyal and not good with cages. It's eyes and stance spoke of intelligence and pride. She had named it Sonnemond.

Jak's phoenix wasn't able to be described. It had no previous owners to be spoke of. That had gotten a smile from him. He could tell easily that it was loyal always, graceful, and powerful when it needed to be. Würdevoll was the name he had gladly given it.

* * *

Their next destination would prove to be the most hilarious and hazardous. They were making their way to Mr. Ollivander's wand shop. The Weasleys, Harry, and Hermione were telling about when they had gotten their wands. Some they laughed at and some they were frightened at. 

When they walked in, no one was there. "Ah, I've been expecting each of you for quite some time. I had been wondering if you would ever come." He looked at each of them, seeming as if nothing was out of the ordinary for the old man. "You, armored one, come see which one is for you." Al stepped up timidly, not knowing what to expect. "Wand arm, please." Al stood there, not understanding. "The one you write with."

"Oh, sorry." He said as he lifted his right arm. A tape measure, of it's own accord, started flying around his arm. He took a step back before getting over the surprise.

"Try this. Unicorn hair, cherry wood, ten inches." Al took it into his hand. "Give it a flick." He flicked it to his left and the shop's windows blew out into the street. Everyone's eyes grew wide to this reaction. Mr. Ollivander took the wand from him. "This. Werecat hair, cedar wood, thirteen inches." Al took it and when he flicked it, a swirl of orange and blue surrounded him. "Ah, perfect." He pointed at Jak. "You. I have the perfect wand for you. It was made a long time ago."

Jak waited for the man to come back and when Mr. Ollivander did and presented him with the wand, he was surprised to say the least as to how it looked. He gave it a flick and he glowed dark purple then sky blue. "Whoa…" _I agree. **Best word to fit this situation.**_

"It was made many, many years ago. It's core is a feather from the very phoenix you have now. It was made of peculiar substances. I believe they were called Dark and Light Eco. And from your reaction, I take it you are in contact with them." He pointed to Ed and the young man stepped up. "Hm, another odd one I see." A vein popped out on Ed's forehead at the wandmaker's comment, but he contained his rant as the man went into the back of his shop.

A few seconds later, he came out with a dusty box. "This was crafted by Nicholas Flammel over a hundred years ago. He was a renowned alchemist before he died a couple years ago. Also, it's core is from a feather of the animal you have and a very small, solidified amount of red water." Ed's eye twitched at his mentioning of the fake Philosopher's Stone. "It is crafted from metal bonded with cherry wood. A wand crafted by an alchemist for an alchemist. Give it a flick."

Ed did as he was told and a small, complicated array appeared below him on the floor and above him on the ceiling. The marking caused him to lift from the ground. Hisright arm and left legshone a bright,blood red for abit of timeand a second later he dropped back down. "Holy shit…" Was the only thing he could manage to say.

Next, the old man pointed to Keira then went straight back into the confines of his shop. About thirty seconds later, he came back out. "This wand is made like your companion's, but, while it's core was made from a feather of your phoenix, it was made of the sun's fire and the moon's glow. Give it a flick."

She did and a ball of yellow fire and a ball of pale light came out of the tip and circled around her before coming to meet back at the wand. "Oh my…"

* * *

After they left Ollivander's shop, Ed was still laughing at Roy's burnt face. A ball of flame had emitted from the air in front of the Colonel's face then seemed to stick to the man's face as if attracted. Winry's wand had emitted silvery sparks, Riza's had made a gunshot sound, and Samos' wand had spread a green glow around him. Al was the only one to cause damage to the shop. 

Ed let out a big yawn, one that spread throughout the entire group. "Um…where can we stay while here?" He asked Harry.

"Well, there's the Leaky Caldron. I'm sure Tom, the barkeeper, would have some rooms." He answered. "What did Mr. Ollivander mean when he said 'A wand crafted by an alchemist for an alchemist' anyway?"

"Exactly what he said. We're alchemists." He pointed to himself, Alphonse, and Mustang. Harry decided to just leave the matter alone.

"Hey, Jak?" Ron asked the long-eared man. Jak looked to him. "What was all that stuff about Eco or whatever it was?"

"It is a substance on our world that sustains the world itself. There's green, red, blue, yellow, dark, and light. There once was white eco, but it has long since disappeared." He stopped for a second to gather his thoughts before continuing. "Samos knows more about it than I do, but I'll say what I know.

Green Eco can heal wounds, mend bones, and, if you have enough, you can bring someone back to life. To do that, the person has to have died only moments, possibly up to about forty-five seconds at the most, before you get there.

Blue Eco can speed up things. It comes in handy when fighting someone you want to get rid of quick.

Red Eco can give strength. When fighting something large, strong, or a combination of both, it can help level the playing field.

Yellow Eco can give shooting capabilities. If trying to hit something from a distance, you can shoot the Eco from yourself at it.

Light Eco is soothing and calming. It helps to protect and defend.

Dark Eco is the opposite of Light Eco. It is painful and angering, but can heal in some ways. It helps to attack and speed up as well. It is not as fast as Blue Eco though." Ron got a blank face at his description of Dark Eco, showing he was confused. Jak sighed. "Dark Eco is like a mix of yellow, green, blue, and red. It provides healing, strength, speed, and some shooting, but comes at a price. It is triggered by anger and very…irksome."

Just then, Jak noticed that everyone had ceased their conversations to listen to him. He laughed sheepishly and scratched the back of his neck out of embarrassment. _You could have told me! **Where would the fun be if we did that?** It was amusing._

"Sorry about-"

"Embarrassing you-"

"But that-"

"Was interesting." The twins said, confusing them.

* * *

They had got to the Leaky Caldron and paid for rooms until September First, the start of term, which was about two and a half weeks away.

At the current point in time, they were in their rooms. Ed, Al, and Jak were studying, and Daxter joined in the talking. Keira, Riza, and Winry were doing the same. Roy and Samos were conversing over the future, where they were, how they were possibly going to get home, and what may happen tomorrow.

Later on, they all fell asleep, agreeing that they would need rest for the next day, not knowing what would happen.

* * *

-- 

--

--

* * *

Okay, that's a wrap. I always have short first chapters. That's something of my trademark I guess. Though I couldn't resist blowing the glass out of the wand shop's windows. Anyway, I'll try to update soon if you readers would so kindly review. Any questions about anything can be included in the reviews. Thanks for reading the first chapter. 


	2. Chapter 2

The Alchemists, the Elves, and the Magicals

Chapter 02:

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing, I tell you, nothing! –weeps–

HEY! READ THIS INFO! I found the perfect image for all the EdxWinry lovers out there: www(dot)deviantart(dot)com(slash)deviation(slash)20616178(slash)

* * *

--

* * *

--

* * *

The few weeks that separated them from the school dwindled quickly. They were walking through the King's Cross Station in London and, to top it off, they were late. Ron wouldn't get out of bed and get his butt in gear, so they were actually running across the station to get to the Hogwarts Express. As they got to the wall, everyone ran through and kept running until they were standing at the doors to the train. The wall had surprised the foreigners, but they followed anyway (they had seen crazier things).

After the goodbyes were over and done, they had found a conveniently sized compartment that seemed larger than normal to the Golden Trio. _Probably Professor Dumbledore's doing so that we wouldn't have to be separated._ Harry thought.

As soon as they had sat down, a large conversation broke out between them all.

* * *

About half-an-hour into the ride, a blond-haired boy and his two companions slammed the door to the room open. "Looks like Potter has some new friends to add to the mudbloods of the pack of morons. Now he even hangs out with freaks." Jak snapped his eyes on the insolent boy. "My, my. I think the freak is angry. Oh woe, what am I to do?" He asked in a very stupid voice. He didn't notice the elf trying to contain his anger, but everyone else did as their attention was on the angered young man. "You couldn't scare someone if you tried, you abnormality."

**"I'm gonna kill him…"** Jak said, getting angrier by the second as Dark Eco spread through his system. **"Hey, Ron, I get the feeling you might want to see Dark Eco in action."** His skin paled to a deathly white as he gritted his teeth to keep the pain in.

A second later, he snapped his eyes back open to reveal the deep black they had become. "And I thought I got angry when somebody called me short…" Ed whispered.

"Um…" Keira started. "You know, I'd run right now if I was that idiot." She said, thumbing over her shoulder at the dumbfounded boy in the door. His two cronies had already ran. But, before Keira had finished her sentence, Jak already had the boy by the throat with his claws positioned at Draco's face.

The guys of the group had a hard time holding their laughter as a wet spot appeared around the mid-section of Draco's robes. Jak only grinned evilly, showing off his fangs. Satisfied that he had taught the brazen youth a lesson, Jak threw Draco down the hallway toward where his idiots ran off to.

"Just wait 'til my father hears about this!" He shook his fist, trying to look threatening.

**"Go ahead! I'll kick his ass, too!"** Jak said back, purple lightening crackling around his fist. With that, Draco ran off down the hallway. _Probably to change into an outfit that isn't piss-soaked._ Jak thought with a laugh as he closed the door back.

As soon as he turned around, he ducked quickly as Samos' staff came flying around. Daxter didn't follow his example and was thwapped over the head. "Ouch! Why you smackin' me for Old Log in the Head?" Daxter asked as he rubbed the abused body part.

**"Sorry** Dax…" Jak apologized as he changed back. He sat down beside Keira again. "Who was that idiot anyway?"

"Draco Malfoy."

"Most hated-"

"Prat in all-"

"Of Hogwarts-"

"Except for Snape." The twins finished together as Jak's phoenix landed on his right shoulder guard.

"-Excellent show, Master.-" It said to him.

"I'm not your master, Würdevoll, but a friend." He whispered back.

"Come here Ed!" Winry yelled, getting everyone's attention.

"No way!" He answered, running away from her.

"I just want to fix your braid! It's all frazzled!" She explained.

"You'd be all frazzled, too, if someone whack-happy girl was throwing wrenches at you-AH!" He ducked, a wrench planting itself in the wall above Ron's head and getting a 'eep' out of the boy before he dropped to the floor with his hands over his head.

"HAH!" Winry exclaimed as she grabbed the end of his hair and pulled him into a seat in front of her, then undone his hair to fix it.

"Brother, why do you run from her when you enjoy her playing with your hair?" Alphonse asked.

"Where's the fun in that?" He asked back and Al just sighed. Everyone else was laughing, or in Ron's case - hiding.

* * *

About forty-five minutes before the train came to rest in Hogsmead Station, someone opened the door. "Would all the new additions to Hogwarts please follow me." A strict, feminine voice spoke.

"Hello, Professor McGonagall." Hermione said, pulling her nose out of her book. The elderly witch nodded then pointed at all the foreign people.

"Come with me. We must sort you."

"Gryffindor guys! That's what we're in!" Ron hissed to them, getting a laugh with a nod.

* * *

"Place the hat on your head, then it will say what your house is to be." Professor McGonagall said to them as they entered the large room.

"Well, come on now. I've not got all day." The hat said, slightly scaring them.

Ed's mouth dropped open, then quickly snapped shut when Winry started pushing him toward the hat. "Uh…" He said, then noticed Keira was doing the same to Jak. "Go ahead." He said to the elf as he stepped back, holding his hands out in a offering-type gesture.

"Fine…shorty." He said, not being able to resist a jab at the boy's height with a grin. Ed was about to go on a rant, but a snap with a puff of flame in front of his face stopped him, and he directed a glare at the Flame Alchemist. Jak walked up to the hat and placed it on his head, chuckling at the small alchemist but all laughter ceased in no more than a second.

_-Hm…we have a special one here. Three personalities in one?-_

_**Judge Jak, as he will be the one taking these classes.** Act as if we were never noticed._

_-It will be done. Let's see. You have cunning, good for Ravenclaw, but not enough to sort you on.-_ Jak snorted.

_You don't have to insult me._

_-Yes, true as it seems that is the rat's job.-_ He scowled at the hat. _–You have some anger issues, suiting for Slytherin. But, courage and loving for your friends seems to hold over all, a Gryffindor trait. You have had many hardships, even been tortured, and yet your spirit has never been broken.-_

_And it never will be._

_-All right then.-_ "Gryffindor!" The hat yelled eventually. Jak took the hat off and walked over to stand beside Keira again. "Shorty, come here."

"I'M NOT SHORT!" Ed yelled at the top of his lungs, rivaling Daxter. The three elves rubbed their ears, trying to stop the ringing. "I outta rip this thing to shreds." He mumbled.

_-I advise against that.-_

"What the hell!" Ed exclaimed.

"Edward Elric! Watch your language!" Professor McGonagall scolded.

_-Hm…metal arm and leg. Almost as unusual as the last one. My, what high intelligence. Ravenclaw would suit you, but your love for your brother holds out. It seems that you have stepped in danger's way for him numerous times, almost dying in the bigger part of them.-_

_Can you keep anything in this conversation top-secret?_

_-Of course. And this Winry girl…what a big place of love she has in your heart. I've never seen the like.-_ A fierce blush consumed Ed's face. _–You have risked life and limb for your loved ones, courage I have seen in too few.- _"Gryffindor!" Ed took the hat off and went back to stand beside his brother and Winry. "Flame." Roy stepped up to it and put the hat on.

_Why am I being sorted? I'm supposed to be a teacher!_

_-Who cares? Certainly not me. You're the one who put me on, so I have to sort you. Now…let's see. I need not look at your other characteristics.-_ "Ravenclaw!" Roy walked back to Hawkeye after putting the hat down. "Lieutenant." Riza walked over and put the hat on her head.

_Split me from Roy and I'll fill you fuller of holes than Swiss cheese._

"Ravenclaw!" The hat said frantically. Riza smirked as she stood beside Roy. The Colonel just raised his eyebrow to her. "Lady Elf." It said before Keira walked over. "Gryffindor!" It called out just as frantically as before, the she-elf threatening it in much the same way as Riza did. "Green Sage." Before Samos even got the hat on completely it yelled out a house. "Hufflepuff!" The Eco Sage walked back to his daughter. "Mechanic." Winry walked over.

_-Love for him as he loves you. Amazing…it seems we have another match of souls.- _

_Wha-what?_ She asked the hat in her mind, a blush to match Ed's coat on her face.

_-Oops…I was supposed to keep that 'top-secret' although I have only given a clue.-_

_Um…oh, I get it. I'll not say a thing. Only if you put me with him, otherwise I'll beat you with my wrench._

"Gryffindor!" It yelled out as with Riza and Keira. Winry smiled sweetly at it as she walked back over to Ed and Al. "Armored one." Al walked over, being extremely careful with the hat so as not to harm it.

_-Hm…I hope you don't threaten me as the girls did.-_

_I'm not much for fighting, though when I have to I will._

_-The same fire of courage as your brother. You have seen horrors almost the same as him and lost your entire body. I believe this is where you belong.-_ "Gryffindor." The hat said calmly.

_Thank you._ The hat only smiled as Alphonse walked back over to the large group.

"You may return. We are finished here. Thank you for your cooperation." Professor McGonagall said and they all exited, going back to the Golden Trio.

* * *

About fifteen seconds later, they walked in. "Houses?"

"Gryffindor." Winry said, motioning to Ed, Al, Jak, Keira, and herself.

"Ravenclaw." Roy said, motioning to Riza and himself.

"Hufflepuff." Samos said as they all sat down.

"Oh, before I forget." Roy said. "Fullmetal, your fighting skills need to be challenged for a report."

"When and where?" Ed grinned ferally at his commanding officer.

"Soon." The Flame Alchemist answered, smirking.

* * *

"Firs' years! Firs' years over 'ere!" A huge man yelled.

"Hiya Hagrid!" The Golden Trio yelled to him, waving. Everyone else was to busy trying to get their mouths back in the proper place from the shock of seeing the half-giant.

"Yeh mus' be the new people." Hagrid said to them. "Jus' follow the trio there." He pointed to Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

They did as told, and walked to the carriages. "What the hell are chimeras doing here?" Ed asked, shocked, as he pointed to the front of the carriage.

Harry cast his eyes down. "There not…chimeras…whatever those are. There called Thestrals. Only those who have seen death can see them." This cause an image to come back to Ed and Al. While Alphonse couldn't show emotion, Ed could as a horrified expression crossed his features. Roy's eyes were cast away as well, not wanting to look at the creatures as seeing them reminded him of what he'd done in the Ishbal War.

A few seconds later, the group had overcome their reactions to the Thestrals and climbed into the carriages.

About thirteen minutes later, they stopped and climbed out. When they walked through the gate to the amazing castle, which had left the other-worlders speechless, Ed grabbed his right shoulder as his left leg gave out, making him fall with a yell of surprise and pain, him trying to cover up the latter. Alphonse had been standing beside him, luckily, and caught him before he hit the ground.

"Brother! Are you alright?" He asked.

"No…Al. Winry, we've got a problem." Ed answered. "I forgot…that I had read in one of…those books that electric…devices don't work." A second after he said this, an old man with a long, white beard and hair to match walked up to them.

"Professor Dumbledore, what's happening to him?" Hermione asked the wizard.

"Hmm, get him to Madam Pomfry." He said, pointing at Jak, before moving quickly back to the school, his speed belaying his age.

"Where's the infirmary?" He asked. Harry pointed up to a high window. "Okay, I wanted to keep this under wraps, but, oh well. This is way more important." Jak said before a blue-white light enveloped him. A set of draconic-looking angel wings came from his back as he picked the alchemist up, then flew up to the Hospital Wing and through a conveniently-opened window.

* * *

Madam Pomfry dropped her glass of water she was carrying when a blue man flew into the room with a young boy held in his arms. "Quickly, put him on that bed!" She exclaimed, pointing to the one nearest him.

_"There will be a few more people coming up in just a moment. I am among them and we are his friends and family."_ Jak said in a voice that lied of his expression of worry.

"Do you know what happened to him? And what is his name?" The medic asked.

_"His name is Edward Elric. And no, I don't. He just clasped his shoulder and almost fell, if not for his brother. He said something about electronics not working on Hogwarts grounds. Other than that, I've not a clue."_ About ten seconds after he said this, the gang came rushing into the infirmary, along with Professor Dumbledore.

"Ed," Winry started. "you're going to have to help me get your robes off." She moved over to him, but turned back to the everyone else present, except Al, Roy, and Riza, who knew what she was doing. "You cannot tell a soul about this. It may be revealed in time, but I want no one finding out until Ed wants them to. Understand?" She demanded more than asked.

_"We understand. Is there anyway I can help?"_ Jak answered, moving to the bedside. _"I might be able to ease his pain some, as well."_

She nodded, smiling at him. "Help me get his robes off."

When Jak moved to help, he shone a little brighter than usual and when he touched the young man, Ed also shone a little and his face relaxed somewhat. Unknown to everyone, even though Jak had only known the boy for about two weeks, he had started to think of him as a younger brother, something he never had.

_"Come on, kid."_ He said as they finally got his robes off, then Winry was able to get his shirt off to his black tanktop, surprising them all. _"Whoa…"_

"This is why I said you couldn't tell anyone about what happens in here." Winry said, pulling a set of wrenches and other various tools out. "Ed, this'll hurt a bit." She told him before detaching the limb from it's port that was his shoulder. He clenched his teeth together tightly.

"Ouch…" Was the only word he could manage at the point.

"I am unable to change the wards around Hogwarts to allow his limbs to function." Dumbledore said to everyone, not being very comforting to them.

"That's not a problem. I can change these to run off of hydraulic fluid." Winry said. _Should make them run easier, too…why didn't I think of it before?_ She thought.

"That's good to know." Roy said, coming to stand at Ed's bedside.

"Bast…ard." Ed said weakly. Roy only chuckled.

"Well, he is all right enough to insult my parentage." The Colonel said as Winry rolled up his pant leg and took off his boot to get to the fake limb.

"This is gonna hurt again." She said and Ed clenched his teeth, then she detached it as well. Ed's fingers dug into the mattress before another healing sensation ran through him, thanks to Jak.

As this was going on, the other members of the group were whispering. "Bloody hell…" Ron said, and Hermione didn't scold him because she thought the same thing. Harry just nodded.

"What the? Daddy, what happened to him?" Keira asked the Sage of Green Eco.

"I think this is the way they make up for lost limbs in their world. Fascinating, but horrifying." He answered her. Daxter seemed content to just stare.

"What I wonder is: how did he lose his limbs in the first place?" Harry asked.

"It is best to leave that subject alone, Mr. Potter." Riza said to him, her knowing some of what had happened. Harry nodded, dropping it at once, but storing the subject itself away for later.

* * *

While this was going on, the sorting was going well. Rumors spread around about the short, blond boy who collapsed as he walked through the gate. No one got close to knowing why. Some rumors were spread around that he was one of Voldemort's followers, some said he was allergic to something that didn't pass beyond the gate, and some even went so far to guess that he done it on purpose. The only thing they really knew was that a blue man had flown up to the windows with the young boy in his arms.

As a name around the M's was stated, a resounding scream ripped through the school. It came from the Hospital Wing. All talking, whispering, murmuring, and sorting stopped, everything stopped. A few seconds later, new rumors started spreading, causing some first years to become frightened of the infirmary.

* * *

Ed was panting for breath, the reattachment of his limbs taking more out of him than before._ Must be the…wards._ He thought before hearing a woman's voice. "We could try growing his limbs back using a potion." Madam Pomfry said to Dumbledore.

"No…" Ed said weakly. "If Al must…bear his burden, I shall…bear mine…as well. And besides, these things…come in handy." He glanced a small smile at Winry before closing his eyes, too tired to think anymore.

_"Here."_ Jak said, reenergizing the boy with his abilities.

"Jak?" Keira asked, getting his attention. "Why are you able to use so much Light Eco?" Genuine curiosity playing in her voice.

_"It was something the Precursors gave me before the big battle with Errol…I hate that bastard, dead or not."_ He said, surprising everyone, as he had with Keira, on how such a calm voice could curse. He changed back. "Don't worry, Kiddo. I'm sure you'll be right as rain later."

"If we can prevent rumors of the Hospital Wing." Harry said and everyone looked at him. "Rumors spread like wildfire around here."

"If I hear of one rumor, I know it would have started from this group. I will bash every single person's head with my wrench until one confesses." Winry said darkly, putting her tools back then sitting at Ed's bedside. _At least I was able to do a few repairs, touch-ups, and tweaks to Ed's limbs. I just hope my changes work like they should._ She thought worriedly.

"Well, from his…outburst, there will be some rumors." Dumbledore stated calmly. "Although, by the time of tomorrow, they will probably be so garbled with everyone's opinions that they will be completely off the subject of what had happened to young Mr. Elric here."

"S-Sil…ber…ne…" Ed said quietly as the hybrid landed on his chest lightly, curling up then laying down.

"—Get well soon, my friend.—" Silberne said to him in a purring-like rumble.

A second later, Ed felt someone holding his hand. He wearily opened his eyes and looked down, seeing the girl he cared most about. He gave her a smile. "Thanks…everyone. Keep it…quiet." Then he quietly fell asleep.

"Sleep peacefully, brother." Alphonse said in as soft a voice he could manage as he sat down as well.

* * *

About fifteen minutes later, everyone entered the Great Hall and moved toward Gryffindor table, except for Roy, Riza, and Samos because the Headmaster had told them there would be places set for them at the teacher's table.

When the newest additions to Gryffindor, along with Harry, Ron, and Hermione, sat down a barrage of questions were hurled their way.

"What was that scream?"

"Who was the blue guy?"

"Is the Hospital Wing really cursed?" That had come from a first year.

"Is there actually going to be a short gargoyle going to school here?"

The last question brought laughter from the gang while the other questions were irritating. _**Are they always this nosy? **I don't know…but all this noise is killing me. You can't die if I'm still alive, Blaze. **Is it not killing you?** Yeah…I hate nosy people sometimes. Yes, too nosy means too noisy. That's a good way to put it. **If you don't do something soon, I am.** Stay calm, Shadow. Yeah…let the one with 'anger issues' handle it._

"Hey…" Jak poked Harry, getting the his attention. "I got an idea, but can you show me to Gryffindor Tower?" Harry nodded enthusiastically.

"Gladly, if we can get out of here." He answered, but was a little surprised when Jak smirked.

"I got it under control." He said. "Dax, stay with Keira." The Ottsel jumped off his shoulder as the elf stood up. The questioners were surprised at first, but ran back to their seats when a very, very small bolt of purple lightening circled up Jak's arm, scaring them off. It was so small, no one else saw it unless they were close to him. "Shall we go?" He asked, thumbing toward the doors.

Harry laughed with a nod. "Hermione, what's the password?"

"Flabbergagging." She answered without looking up from her book as she ate. "Take care you two." The rest of the gang waved as the two left, though something in Keira's expression was slightly creepy to Jak when he caught her eyes.

_Uh oh… She's got somethin' planned… **Just try to make it out alive.** Thanks for the confidence boost. You're welcome._ Jak sighed and Harry looked at him. "Nothing. Something in Keira's gaze spoke of something that I may not like later. Probably a reminder for the consequences of my…dazzling display earlier."

"You two must be pretty close for you to see that in her eyes." Harry said.

Jak blushed slightly. "We are. We've been that way since I can remember."

"Ah, I get it." Harry nodded his head. "Lovers."

The elf blushed a deeper crimson. "Yeah." His eyebrows rose almost to his goggles when he realized something. Harry gave him a questioning look. "Hmm…I don't understand it."

"What?"

"Ever since I came here, I've been way more open than I usually am." He paused for a second. "It's confusing. Normally, if someone would've said anything about Keira and me, I'd deny it…to protect her. I've got no few enemies back home that would love to get to the person I care most about."

"Well, you could always make them piss their pants like Draco." They both laughed all the way to the common room at that comment.

* * *

_When we get out of here, I'm going to… AH! He's so stupid! He don't think about what some consequences could or would be for his actions…though he usually guesses most of them and still doesn't care. I guess that's a reason why I love him._ Keira thought, shaking her head at Jak's stupid, but amusing, show.

"At least he got the students away." Hermione said. Keira gave her a puzzled look. "You're thoughts are written across your face. Only Ron wouldn't be able to read them."

"Whaf abuff ee?" Ron asked through a mouthful. No one had really paid all that much attention to Dumbledore's speech, seeing as how it was the same as always, talking about the forest being off-limits, a list on Filch's door, something about a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, and other things. (Ron had commented that she looked like a frog or a toad.) Ron then looked around as if noticing for the first time that two of the party were missing and the irritants were gone.

"Translation please?" Daxter asked, then shoved something else into his mouth that neither he nor Keira could identify. He just knew that it tasted good.

Ron swallowed, almost choking. "What about me?" Hermione just shook her head. Keira just laughed at the two before eating again.

About half an hour later, after everyone was finished, all the food disappeared as if it was never there. Dumbledore stood up. "I shall remind you to keep watch over friends, keep watch over enemies. 'Keep your friends close, but keep enemies closer.' Now, with stomachs full and minds weary, the Prefects may lead each house to their common rooms."

* * *

"Win? Al?" A quiet voice asked. A girl's hand was squeezed affectionately as the voice's owner smiled at her as the person slowly sat up.

"Brother, you're awake." Said a hollow voice. A small 'meow' echoed a second later. "Nett!" The voice whispered.

"- -Get me out of here.- -" The werecat said.

"Ed? You shouldn't be up." A girl's voice said.

"I always was resilient, Winry." Ed told her with a grin.

"I was worried." She whispered as she hugged him tightly. He smiled, seeming to do that a lot lately, and, after overcoming surprise, hugged her back with his flesh arm, not wanting to chill her with his metal one.

"Come on, let's get to the common room. I heard from someone that the password was Flabbergagging." Alphonse said as he took Nett out of his armor. Ed raised an eyebrow at the password, but nodded as he stood up and got dressed.

They made their way from the Hospital Wing, following Al who was following Nett. The werecat seemed to know where it was going.

* * *

Keira walked into the common room to see Jak sitting on a poofy, red couch that had gold fringe hanging from the arms of it. She watched as everyone else went up to the dormitories while she sat down beside him. She sat for a few seconds, leaned against him, wondering if he was awake. Her answer came as a pair of muscled arms slipped around her waist.

"I was waiting for you." The owner of the arms said. "Your look, as I was leaving the Great Hall, spoke of something."

"Probably of how stupid your actions were. But, seeing as how no one else noticed it, I won't go on a tirade of why you should think about consequences." She replied, Jak only grinned. "Don't grin at me. You should think more often." She playfully smacked his arm.

"If I thought all the time, this wouldn't be a subconscious act." He said back, kissing her full-frontal. The matter of his scatter-brained-ness flew completely from Keira's thoughts.

* * *

As they were following Nett, Ed was amazed at how well his automail moved after that little episode. "Hey Winry, what did you do to these things?" He asked her, moving his right arm. "They're a lot smoother-moving than they used to be."

"Well, it turns out that they needed a lot of oil, a few repairs here and there, and some dents needed to be knocked out. Not only that, but because Headmaster Dumbledore couldn't rearrange the wards, I had to change them to run solely off of hydraulic fluid." She answered. "How did they get in such bad shape? And why on Amestris weren't you taking care of them like I said to?"

Ed hesitated. _I don't want her involved! She'll only get hurt._ He thought, a few more things running along those lines passed through his mind, as well.

"Just tell her, brother. There's no point in trying to keep anything from her for her well-being. She'll only find out anyway." Alphonse said, being the voice of reason once again, walking a little faster so as not to get caught up in a moment between the two.

The elder Elric sighed. "Alright…fine. Al was captured. Before you ask, some humanoid chimeras were threatening Dante, our teacher's teacher, that if he didn't go, they would kill her." He paused, gathering his thoughts, then continued. "Greed, one of the humunculi, was the leader of kidnappers. He called himself 'the ultimate shield' and he was right, for the most part."

"What do you mean by that? 'For the most part?'" Winry asked and Ed's face darkened as his eyes became downcast and he stopped.

"I fought him and," He closed his eyes. "killed him." He answered. A few seconds later, he opened his eyes and looked back up to her, wondering why she wasn't freaking out or throwing wrenches at him. Instead, she hugged him. "W-Winry?" He staggered back slightly, out of surprise.

"When I called Central, asking where you were and if you were going to come home, the only thing they said was 'humunculi' and I thought you had been hurt. Before we came here, at that array was the first time I'd seen you since before I called Central." It was then Ed noticed the shoulder of his robe was slightly damp. She pulled her head from his shoulder, looking straight ('straight' as in not having to look down cuz he's taller now :P ) into his eyes. "I was afraid, Ed. Afraid that you wouldn't come back to me."

"Winry…" He whispered, looking for some way to cheer her up, or at least calm her. "I-"

"Why can't you ever tell me anything Ed? It's like everything you do is a secret from me! I just wish you would tell me something! At least call every once in a while so I know you're still alive-" Ed cut her off there, his lips capturing hers in a kiss. Every word she said felt like a thousand needles to his heart, all stabbing at once with each tear, word, and gesture, and he wanted to show her just how much he did care for her, never having been good with words.

* * *

_I wonder what's taking Keira and Winry so long to get up here._ Hermione asked in her thoughts. _Well, Winry will probably be with Edward in the Hospital Wing, but what about Keira? I didn't think she'd take this long…_ That thought trailed off as she thought about who she'd seen sitting on the couch, looking as if he was asleep. _Oh…I get it. She wanted some 'alone-time.'_ She lay down and pulled the covers up to her neck. "I'll talk to them in the morning." She whispered before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

While Hermione drifted off to dreamland, Ron and Harry were busy talking up a storm. "What do you think of the newest people here?" Harry asked.

"Well, I'd have to say they're alright, so far. Jak's got a bit of a dark side, Ed's got metal limbs and issues with being called short, Winry needs a new way to vent frustration, I can't really tell about Keira, Roy seems like a person who likes to be in control, Riza looks to be the only person who can control Roy, Samos…well, I don't really know about him, and Alphonse is a nice guy, but they all seem fine to me." He took a breath. "What about you Harry?"

"Same here. I think Jak and Keira got a thing for each other, and so do Winry and Ed, along with Roy and Riza. Samos…well, he's green, about the only thing I can say for him. Alphonse seems like a really cheery guy. And that orange one…um…Daxter, yeah that's it, he didn't talk much, but he seems like the kind of person where if you give him the chance, he could go on for days."

"And you'd be right about that." The two looked over at the door. "Dax has a bit of a loud voice, too. Though it does come in handy when I'm fighting something really big, seeing as how not many people think that small things have big voices." Jak sat down on the bed that had his stuff at the foot of it.

"So, Jak…what took you so long gettin' up here?" Daxter asked, making himself known as he woke up from the bed shaking as the elf had sat down.

"No reason." He said smoothly, grinning as he shifted his eyes to the ceiling.

"'No reason' is a fitting explanation for a lip-lock, there Jak." Daxter replied as he laughed. Jak snapped his eyes back to Daxter as he stealthily moved his arm behind himself, palm out, before whacking the Ottsel over the back of the head. After that, he just sat there like nothing happened amidst the glare and laughter.

A few minutes later, Alphonse came walking in and sat on the bed reserved for him. "Well, that was a…pleasurable experience. At least Winry didn't whack him over the head with a wrench this time." He mumbled to himself.

Jak's enhanced hearing caught what the young soul had said. "What do you mean by that Alphonse?"

"We were coming back from the Hospital Wing and Ed brought up how well his limbs were working. That lead into a bit of an explaining point for my brother." Al answered.

A few seconds after, a very happy-looking Edward Elric came walking in. His eyes were half-lidded and he had a big smile on his face. He walked over to his bed and collapsed on it with a happy sigh, certain that Winry was doing the exact same in the girls' dormitory.

"Very pleasurable indeed, I believe." Al said, getting a fierce blush from his older brother.

"AL!" Ed exclaimed, jumping up from his bed. "I outta throw you out the window for divulging that much information! And you weren't there! How would you know?"

"Because you just told me." The armor answered calmly, as if this was an everyday thing. "Ed and Winry…k-I-s-s-I-n-g…just remember brother, next comes marriage." He added casually.

Ed was about to make good on his threat as he moved toward his brother, getting ready to pick the suit of armor up.

* * *

A loud scream of "ALPHONSE" echoed over the entire castle, even reaching the Astronomy Tower. Anyone who wasn't asleep heard it, and anyone who was asleep was now awake and wondering what was going on.

They passed it off as the wind and went back to sleeping or whatever they happened to be doing. (coughRoyxRizacough)

* * *

"I'm gonna kick your ass in the morning, Al. Outside, Hogwarts Grounds, sparring match, dawn." Ed said (rhyme :P ) as he untied his hair then climbed into his reserved bed and everyone else laid down as well.

"If you can keep from smooching Winry long enough." Al laughed.

About five minutes later, everyone was asleep and dreaming peacefully.

* * *

--

* * *

--

* * *

Okay, I'm cuttin' it right there. I'm not gonna make these chapters take forever to read like I do in "A Time of Need." And they put way too much strain on yours truly…on yours truly's brain anyway…if I had one…boo hoo. Anyway, I shall try to update soon. And yes, I do like waking everyone in Hogwarts with one of Ed's outbursts…it's fun.

REVIEW! Please…?


	3. Chapter 3

The Alchemists, the Elves, and the Magicals

Chapter 03:

Disclaimer: I own nothing, abso-frikkin-lutely nothing.

(((READ THIS PLEASE!)))There's gonna be a special student making his or her appearance in this chapter…thankfully they aren't late. Also, this chapter is gonna be short. I know where I want to stop it, and I don't think I'm gonna be able to make my usual sixteen pages. I'll be lucky if I make over 4,000 words.

* * *

--

* * *

--

* * *

**"GET YOUR METAL ASS DOWN HERE!"** A foreign language ripped through the air from the Gryffindor common room.

"Ed, what are you yelling about?" Winry asked the alchemist.

"N-nothing…" He answered, averting his eyes with a pink tint to his face.

"He's still angry because Alphonse annoyed him last night about a kiss between you two." Jak said, giving her a straight, not stuttered answer.

Winry and Ed's faces were on fire at that point. "Well, spar all you want, Ed, just make sure to wear long sleeves. All right?"

"Yes Master." He answered, mock-bowing. A split second later, he was sitting on his behind with a nicely-done, wrench-shaped mark on his head. **"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!"** He yelled in his native tongue as he stood up, shaking a fist.

**"YOU NEEDED IT!"** Winry bellowed right back. **"GOTTA KEEP YOUR HEAD LEVEL SOMEHOW!"**

"What's that got to do with anything?" He asked her while rubbing the now-sore spot on his head.

"Not really sure, but it helped to stop another amusing argument." She answered as Al came down from the boys' dormitory.

"What about that spar, brother? Or are you to busy smooching Winry?" He asked when he reached the bottom. Then, if a suit of armor could have blushed from embarrassment, Al would have because Ed had just leaned over, throwing caution out the window – as usual, and kissed Winry full-on.

"Now I'm ready." Ed trailed his finger down her jaw-line before dashing out the portrait door.

"Well," Al walked up beside Winry, placing his hand on her shoulder. "at least he finally revealed his feelings for you." Then he followed his brother out the door.

_Yeah…finally._ She thought before following them.

* * *

It turned out that they had quite a bit of an audience. The gang was there, along with a bunch of other students, which had drawn the teachers, including Roy, Riza, and Samos.

**"Fullmetal."** Roy said, gaining Ed's attention away from his brother. **"Remember when I said that your battle assessment was coming up?"**

Ed nodded. **"Yeah, I remember. It ain't like I'd forget when my chance is to kick your ass."**

"Well, then, let's have your assessment now. Fight me instead of Alphonse." Roy said, pulling his gloves on.

"But I got something to settle with my little brother here." Ed retorted.

**"WORRY ABOUT THAT LATER!"** Roy yelled.

"Yes sir, Colonel Bastard, sir." He said, mock-saluting. "Sorry Al."

Al just shrugged. "I'm not worried about it. At least I wouldn't beat you…again…for the seventh time." Ed directed an 'evil eye' at his brother, but Al didn't notice it as he turned around to get the crowd away for their own good. "If you don't want to get burnt, cut, or harmed in any way, GET BACK!" He yelled the last part.

Ed looked at Professor Dumbledore, wondering when he had come out there. "Don't worry about this, I'll fix it when we're done." He said, walking over to the side of the school, clapping his hands, and pressing them against the wall. A couple seconds later, he came to stand where he was with two swords, one in each hand. **"Sorry, Colonel, but I can't use my automail here. I'd rather not show it off anyway. No offence Winry!"** He added the last part when his 'wrench sense' started tingling. "Time for me to kick your ass!" He grinned, flipping his swords backwards to where the blades went up the backs of his arms.

Roy pulled his gloves tighter around his hand, then stepped forward. Ed had a confused face, expecting him to snap right away, then he noticed the Colonel's fingers twitch slightly, realized what he was doing, and charged at him. He tried to quickly swipe one sword at the Flame Alchemist's glove, but Roy had already snapped his fingers and Ed had to either dodge or get burned.

"Oh, come now, Fullmetal." Roy taunted. "It's no fun if you keep running." He snapped his fingers again, behind Ed this time, making him dodge forward.

"I'M NOT RUNNING!" He yelled at the man, running forward and slashing at him, catching the very tip of Roy's nose. Ed's anger kept the youth going, moving faster but sloppier, and Mustang took advantage of it. He snapped his fingers again, catching the left sleeve of Ed's shirt.

"Come on, Major! I'm not getting any younger and you're not getting any taller!" Roy taunted again. He was satisfied when Ed's eye started to twitch, showing how angry he was getting. The boy charged the Colonel again, attacking faster than he thought he could and slashing a perfect cut up the front of Roy's jacket. "You do know how much I happen to like this jacket, right?"

"Yeah, yeah, it was your favorite one wasn't it? I'm so sorry." Ed apologized sarcastically. He paid for it when Mustang started snapping his fingers faster, causing him to dodge faster and tiring him out. _Damn bastard. It was just a stupid jacket. It's not like he doesn't have twenty others just like it!_ He thought, his mind getting him sidetracked long enough for the Colonel to capitalize on the situation.

Roy snapped his fingers again, making Ed dodge to the right, before snapping them again quickly, catching Ed in the chest and the explosion blowing him backwards into his brother, whom was standing too close. Alphonse thought he was far enough back, but was proven wrong when Ed crashed into him, knocking them both down.

"Oh…shit…" Ed grumbled as he sat up. "Al?" He looked to his brother. "Next time, don't stand so close." He stood up, bending his back and sending a few cracking sounds through the air. _That felt good._ He thought before picking his swords up again and going back at the Colonel.

"What is it with men and fighting?" Winry asked Keira.

"I don't know. But, Jak's the same way. I guess men enjoy it." Keira shrugged her shoulders. "Makes good for a stress relief though."

"Alphonse doesn't fight all the time. He's the calmer of the two. Ed's temper flies off the handle if he hears shrimp, tiny, small, or any other synonym for short mentioned in the same sentence as his name or one directed to him." She laughed. "The only one who can stop him is Al."

"Hm…I wonder, when they are going to finish?" Albus asked.

"I'm not sure, sir. These usually don't take too long, unless that," She paused for emphasis when Roy called Ed a bean. "happens. Then Ed gets angry and drags it out longer than he needs to. All he has to do is get the Colonel's gloves wet then encase him in something to prevent his movements." Winry shook her head.

"Thanks for the tip, Win!" Ed yelled to her with a big grin before running at the Colonel to try and cut the glove on the man's hand.

"He's got good hearing for a boy that is always on the battlefield." Albus commented.

"He better keep all his senses sharp because he knows that if he gets severely injured in a battle, I'll bash him over the head then call him diminutive and tell him to drink milk or he'll be the size of a bean forever." She replied in one breath with a threatening voice and face.

Albus chuckled. "I suppose that is one way for showing you care for each other." Winry blushed and watched the fight.

_I hope Winry's idea works and the Colonel falls for it. I just hope my plan works! I've never done anything like this before._ Ed thought before dodging six explosions sent, courtesy of the Colonel. He watched as Roy took a moment to crack his knuckles, and took that for his chance. _He's leaving himself wide open!_

"Come on, Fullmetal…take the bait." Roy whispered under his breath. _Charge at me again._ He thought but became confused when Ed spun his swords around and stuck the blades into the earth. _What is he doing?_ He wondered when Ed clapped his hands, but didn't stick them onto the ground. Mustang cocked an eyebrow at the young man. "Uh-oh…what's he doing?" He asked nobody when he saw the young alchemist grin.

"Let's see how you like this!" Ed called out to Roy, then spread his hands and a bright blue array formed in the air. It had a hydro symbol on it. A second later, the air around them turned into an orb of water, encasing them, before falling to the ground. _Yes! It worked! Now all I need to do is the other half of Winry's idea. I gotta thank her later._

"What was that?" Roy asked, a perfect face of confusion as his expression.

"How's your gloves Colonel? Dry clean only aren't they?" Ed asked with a grin. His grin broadened when Mustang's face slipped to shock, then slightly angered. "Now…let's try this." He said as he clapped his hands again. The Colonel stood there, not knowing what to expect, not knowing that would be a mistake.

_I can't believe I fell for that! Damn little runt's a lot craftier than I originally surmised!_ He became lost in his thoughts. A moment later, he was incased in hard clay mud. "Dammit!" He whispered. "I can't believe I lost to a shorty." He said calmly, waiting for the Elric to get him out of the bindings.

"WHO'S SO SMALL THAT HE'D DWARF A PARAMECIUM!" Ed yelled at his superior officer.

"I didn't say that Ed." Roy replied calmly. "Now, would you get me out of this?"

Ed just 'humphed' and released the military official. Then, as he was about to walk over to Winry, a burning hot sensation went up his back before he was launched forward.

"Never turn your back to your enemies, Fullmetal." Roy said to the alchemist. Ed stood up, his eyes focused on the Colonel's and seeming as if they were blazing gold. _I don't think I've ever gotten him this angry…_ He thought in surprise.

"I'll make sure to remember that." Ed replied in a dangerous voice, then walked over to where his swords were, picked them up, and charged at the anger-causing man again.

A few dodges and slashes later, the left side of Ed's shirt was all but trashed and Roy's favorite jacket was in ruins laying off to the side in shreds. Ed had his swords pointed to the Colonel's throat. "Do you yield?" He asked.

"Yes. You passed, Fullmetal Alchemist." Roy answered. He watch the boy backpedal toward the wall, clap his hands, and put the swords back where they came from. Ed turned back around, everyone noticing that his eyes were the normal liquid-gold color.

"Well, Mustang," Ed grinned sheepishly. "all we gotta do now is clean the place up." He looked around at the mess they had made of the area. _This sucks…_ He thought with a frown. _The only thing I hate about these assessments is the clean-up duty that follows._ He sighed, but then grinned when the thought of a incantation he read about crossed his mind. Ed took his wand out, waved it, and cast the simple spell. "Repairo!"

Every part of the school grounds that was damaged returned to its original state. "Awesome!" Ed exclaimed. A moment later, he had to reclaim his balance. He looked up and there was a shallow crater in the ground.

A coughing sound came from it, followed by a voice. "Damn dragon! I kill it and it comes back! Why won't it stay dead!" Another cough. "I'm gonna feel that in the morning…ow…"

"Hey!" Ed yelled, walking up to the crater. "Are you all right?" He asked once he got to the edge.

"Yeah." The person answered, sitting up and rubbing their head. Ed saw it was a man, but already figured that from the voice. "Whoa, wait a minute. There shouldn't be anyone…here?" The man took a moment to survey his surroundings. "Where the hell am I!" He had a face of shock.

"You, young man, are in a crater in the grounds of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Albus answered, the all-powerful twinkle present in his eye. The man stood up, raising an eyebrow to the headmaster.

"Okay, then what happened to that-" But his question was interrupted and answered at the same time as a roar sounded. "Uh…nevermind." He jerked his hands up in the air, stopping the fireball that was making its way to the ground. "Sir!" He addressed Albus. "Get everyone out of here! Somewhere safe!" He said before sending the fireball back up with a yell.

"EVERYONE INSIDE!" Albus said after casting the Sonorous Charm. "Now, I would like to know what is threatening my students." He turned to the young man.

_Students? So that was what that was for? Hmm…_He thought for a second, but snapped back to attention as if he was never lost to his thoughts. "It's a fire-breathing dragon. I've killed it once; this is the second time it has come back from the dead." He raised his left hand and a beam of ice, frost-blue and golden yellow, shot out, going toward the sound of another roar. "Please, sir, get inside. Keep your students safe." _Which I believe may be why I am here…to become one…maybe…_He thought again. _Good thing the letter said that those books I needed would be delivered._

Albus nodded, going to the school and inside the Great hall. Three voices, calling out alarming questions, caused his movement to quicken. "What is distressing you?"

"Jak-" Keira said.

"Ed/Brother-" Winry and Al continued, talking at the same time.

"And the Colonel." Riza finished, their answer sounding as if it came from the Weasley twins.

"Where are they?" Albus asked them, Professor McGonagall coming to stand beside the headmaster. She had a worried face that mocked her normally stern expression.

"We think they are outside, helping that man." Alphonse said, his hollow voice having a worried tone to it.

"Oh no…what if they are injured?" The Transfiguration professor asked, turning her attention to Dumbledore.

"Let us hope they are not, for we are needed here to protect the students should something happen." Albus answered, the twinkle in his eye dimmed somewhat.

* * *

The young man, his name still unknown, was dodging the dragon's fire and claws. _It's gotten stronger…I may be in trouble._ He thought before a stream of flame came within an inch of burning his face. "Maybe not…" He whispered as three people, one being the boy that spoke to him earlier, came out and stood beside him.

"So…how do we kill this thing?" Jak asked the man.

"Well, last time, I just bashed the fire out of it…literally." He answered before jumping away from the dragon's claws again.

"I don't think you'll be good here, Mustang." Ed mentioned. "Being the 'Flame' Alchemist won't do much good against a fire-breathing dragon."

Roy's face dead-panned. "I guess you're right, Fullmetal. I guess I'll have to get inside the Great Hall with everyone else." He sighed from disappointment.

"Can you use a sword?" The man asked him. (Yes, I am laying hints for all my wonderful readers to catch on to who this young man is. –grins- Let's see if you can guess who he is yet. I may not be revealing him 'til next chapter… -laughs like an idiot-)

"Yes." Roy answered shortly before the man tossed him one. He marveled at its unique design, which seemed to be part gold. _This boy must be important where he comes from to get a weapon such as this._ He thought before taking up a stance. As they conversed, Jak drew Silent Flame as Ed transmuted his own weapon.

_Looks like these guys know how to fight. I only hope their 'know how' works with actual fighting._ The young man thought.

* * *

"This is bad." Riza whispered after Professor Dumbledore told them that the young man had said the dragon could breathe fire. Winry, Keira, and the Golden Trio looked at her, questioning as to why it was so bad. "Roy is the 'Flame' Alchemist. Wouldn't he only feed the fire with his alchemy?"

"Bloody …You're right." Ron answered.

"Yeah, but I only wish we could help-" Harry was saying before an explosion cut him off. "What was that?"

"Probably a fireball, like the one that man stopped." Hermione answered her friend.

"If I was out there I could do _something_ to help." Keira said, emphasizing.

"What could you possibly do?" An egotistical voice asked in a superior manner. The voice started to say something again before Keira rounded on the person, seeing it to be none other than the most hated brat in all of Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy.

"A lot more than you, Draco." She said, saying his name as if it brought a bad taste to her mouth, which it probably did. "I don't carry around a gun and a halberd for nothing."

Draco looked as if he had just noticed that she had the afore mentioned weapons with her. "Too bad electric devices don't work here-"

"It's not." She interrupted him. "It's Eco powered, and I'm sure Hogwarts has no wards for such a thing."

Draco was getting ready to smart off to her again when a fiery, red creature flew up by the window with violet lightening and ice beams trailing after it.

"And now I believe Jak has been angered." Samos' voice sounded, coming to stand beside his daughter.

Draco opened his mouth, not wanting to miss a chance. "Who's this short, fat, green man supposed to be?" He asked in the snooty way only he can. Not even a second later, a gun barrel was pointed between his eyes.

"That's my father, you twerp." Keira answered, an angered light coming to her emerald eyes.

"Quite all right, Keira." Samos consoled his child. "I am Samos, the Sage of Green Eco." He rapped his staff over the boy's head. "While it is the Eco of Life, that also means it can take Life away." He whacked Draco's head again for good measure.

Winry was cracking up at the elderly man's way of teaching. "I hope I never give you a reason to do that. If it hurts half as bad as Ed says my wrench does, I don't even want it pointed at me." She laughed. Riza did too, along with everyone else except Draco, who walked off while holding his head.

A person went flying by the window. Then three more people followed, chased by the dragon. Al's somewhat depressed mood, brought on by worry for his brother and the other three, changed to worry when he saw them fly by the panes of glass. "A-are they going to be okay?" He asked, and, about a half-minute later, the fiery creature flew up again with the young man hanging from it's mouth with his arm caught in its teeth.

"That's going to hurt in the morning." Ron said, trying to lift the tension in the air.

* * *

A pain-filled yell broke through the air, causing Roy, Ed, and Jak to look up from their laying positions on the ground caused by the previous blast the dragon threw at them. The man they were fighting alongside currently had his arm caught in the dragon's mouth. "Come on, we gotta help him somehow!" Ed jumped up from the ground, clapped his hands, and transmuted a huge spike from the ground. He was aiming for the dragon, but it swerved around the attack. Ed let loose a string of curses that caused Jak to raise his eyebrows. (Now THAT is an accomplishment.)

_Let me try this._ Roy thought, snapping his fingers. An alchemy circle was burned into the earth, a very intricate array. "Fullmetal! Use that!"

Ed looked to the array, surprised that the Colonel knew it, Roy's alchemic skills revolving around flame. "You got it, Sir!" Ed kneeled down, clapped his hands, and pressed them to the design. A brilliant, aqua blue light shone from it, shining toward the dragon.

No more than three seconds later, the enraged creature fell to the ground. "Young man! Use your ice magic!" Roy yelled to the man. "Use your hand that is inside its mouth!"

The man nodded, pulling his blade out of the dragon's skull, having lodged it there to keep it from ripping his arm off with its wild movements. He focused a quick moment, then the water that was blasted from the array onto the dragon's flesh froze. Cracks formed along the ice, caused by the power behind the young warrior's blast. Then, the ice shattered, shattering the dragon.

Roy looked to Jak, and he, the elf getting what he meant, nodded before shooting a large bolt of purple lightening at the different pieces. They were scattered into dust, blown away by the wind.

They ran up to the young man, worried about him. "How bad is your arm?" Jak asked him.

"I'll live. So will it." He answered through grimaces each time he moved it.

"Come on, let's get you to Madam Pomfry." Roy commanded.

"You remind me of this one lady I know." The man mentioned to the Colonel. Roy raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, really strict. Barely says two words at a time. Taught me all I know about stealth, most of magic too. The only bad thing about learning under her was the fact that you'd have a better chance at getting a conversation of a wall." He laughed, a heart-warming, friendly laugh.

"Sounds kind of like Riza." Roy murmured, helping the fighter to stand and getting a wince out of him. "Oh, sorry."

"S'alright. Nothing a good night's rest can't fix." He replied, waving off Mustang's apology in a kind way. "I think," He said as they walked into the school. "this is going to be a fun year." He laughed.

"You're here for school?" Ed asked, curious. "But, you're so adept in magic. What do you need it for?"

"Well, I didn't really have a choice in the matter-" But he was cut off when a crazy-acting woman rushed at him, talking about the Hospital Wing and his busted up condition. "Okay, okay! Calm down, ma'am! I'm going!" He frantically waved his good hand in a surrendering gesture, causing a round of much needed laughter to ring about the Great Hall. Then she started yelling at Ed, Jak, and Roy to go up to the infirmary as well.

* * *

A half-hour later, the four were sitting in the Hospital Wing. Roy, Ed, and Jak were amazed out of their talking abilities at how long Madam Pomfry could ramble on and on. She was still talking and fussing when the young man fell over, laying on the bed he was sitting on. Madam Pomfry instantly ceased her continuous chatting, speeding over to him.

"It seems our newest addition has just dozed off." Albus chuckled, walking through the doors. A cup went flying across the room, floating above the man, before dumping its contents of water on his head. He sprang back to life faster than Roy could comment on Ed's height.

"Serves you right for falling asleep! You don't know if you have a concussion or not! That could have killed you!" Madam Pomfry exclaimed while the warrior scratched the back of his head and smiled sheepishly. She turned around and walked away to get medical supplies from her storage room.

He quickly looked around, then lifted his finger to his lips in a "Shh" gesture. Albus nodded, knowing when to keep secrets, along with Jak, Ed, and Roy. He whispered a very quiet "Thanks" before placing his hand, gingerly, on the damaged part of his right arm. It glowed a dim light, golden yellow and blood red, and every cut, slash, and gash on him did the same.

A few seconds later, he lowered his hand. "Awesome thing, healing magic. Only one downside," His eyes were half-lidded with tiredness. "takes a lot out of you." He finished, falling backwards and sleeping peacefully.

* * *

--

* * *

--

* * *

I'm stopping here. If you haven't read the Authoress' Note at the beginning of Chapter 02 and you're a big fan of Ed and Winry, please read it. And, in reason for this chapter's shortness, read this chapter's first note to get my causes.

Thanks, have a nice day, and please review. Please?


	4. Chapter 4

The Alchemists, the Elves, and the Magicals

Chapter 04:

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. I just want to write my no-sense-making story in peace. Now, if the lawyers will excuse me, I have a story to type.

The mystery character might be revealed in this chapter…if you haven't already figured out his identity. XD By the way, if he is, don't give me lip if you don't like it. I've been dying to make a story with him in it, one way or another, and, God willing, I'm gonna. So, gimme some slack.

I have messed with the summary, REREAD IT! Thank you, on to the story!

* * *

--

* * *

--

* * *

In a way to sum it up, Madam Pomfry wasn't too happy when she came back out and the warrior had fallen asleep again. Albus had to stop her from waking him up...again. "Poppy, please. He's just tired, as I'm sure the others are, as well." He said to her. 

She nodded, noticing that the theory that he might have a concussion was ignored, and Albus released her from the holding spell. She walked over to the others, shaking her head. She ran Roy and Ed intobed (rhyme :P) after assessing their injuries, more than two-thirds caused by their previous battle before the dragon. "What in the world?" She asked, astonished. _This boy doesn't have a single mark on him!_ She thought looking at Jak.

"Um…ability…" He said, scooting down the bench from her before she went crazy again. She ushered him out of the Hospital Wing, telling him to come back tomorrow, seeing as how she had three to care for at the moment. He gladly left, about to put up his Light Shield before she went frantic again.

"Now, for you two. I'll check on "deep-sleeper" after I get you bandaged up." She said, waving her wand and watching as the materials she collected a few moments ago came floating out to her.

* * *

About an hour later, Roy and Ed were sleeping, doctor's orders and a dreamless-sleep potion. Then, under Albus' watchful eye, she checked on the peacefully sleeping warrior. "Not a scratch on him either!" She exclaimed quietly, so as not to wake him. "It's like they are getting more resilient by the generation." 

Albus only smiled with the twinkle present in his eye. _He wanted this kept secret, so shall it be done._ He thought.

"All right then. These three need their sleep. Good night, Headmaster." Madam Pomfry walked by him, going to her office and room.

* * *

When Jak got to the Great Hall, beat and tired, he didn't realize Keira had bowled him over until he was on the ground. The gang, and everyone else, was laughing. Jak sat up, yawning. 

"Sorry about that." Keira said, blushing.

He just grinned, standing up. "As long as no one else floors me, I think I'll be fine." He replied as Winry, Alphonse, and Riza walked up to him.

"Where's Ed/Brother?" Winry and Al asked at the same time.

"He's in the infirmary, along with Mustang." He answered, also replying to the 1st Lieutenant's upcoming question. "Go visit them later. Madam Pomfry practically pushed me out the door when she noticed that I'd already healed." He laughed. "I'll tell you the rest later." He whispered when Albus walked into the door.

"It seems," The headmaster said with a booming voice. "that all classes are to be rescheduled for tomorrow, seeing as how this dragon incident has taken up all of our time today." The students cheered, except for the Slytherins, of course. "Now, please go to your common rooms and good night."

Everyone exited, talking about the battle as if they had been there. The four houses split, going their separate ways.

* * *

"Tell us the rest, mate?" Ron asked excitedly. 

(So as not to bore you…)

When Jak finished his tale, the whole gang was laughing. It took them a few minutes, but their laughter eventually died down to gasps for breath. _**The only thing you left out was the warrior's secret.** It wouldn't surprise me if Hermione caught on. I'm surprised she hasn't already…uh oh…here she comes._

"Jak, how is that Professor Dumbledore kept Madam Pomfry from waking him again? And you said he had not an injury on him…how is that possible? We all saw his arm caught in the dragon's mouth." She asked, highly curious. _Pomfry won't let anyone be until they succumb to her persuasiveness about healing. She is the Healer for this school after all, it is her job…_

Jak shrugged. "I don't really know." He answered, telling only half of the truth.

"And he used wandless magic!" Ron interjected. "How'd he do that, mate?"

Jak shrugged again. _This is mildly irritating… **Way more than mildly!** Why do they ask so many questions?**You just asked one.** You know what I meant!Yes, well, you both are giving me a headache, stop bickering!_ **_Sorry…_** Blaze and Shadow answered him at the same time while he massaged his temples.

"Guys, enough questions." Harry reprimanded. Jak sent him a grateful look, causing a snicker out of a few of the group and a blush from Hermione and Ron. "Ask the person when Pomfry releases him." He added, sounding as if that was the most simplest solution in the world.

"I think I'm going back to bed." Jak announced through a yawn. Starting toward the stairs, he didn't get one step before he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned his head to the right, instantly feeling soft lips upon his that he knew too well who they belonged to.

"Sweet dreams, Jak." Keira said sweetly.

"Wait for me!" Yelled a slightly aggravating voice as an orange fuzzy creature ran up to Jak and climbed up to his shoulder. Jak just rose his eyebrow before walking up the stairs to the boys' dormitory, yawning and stretching his arms above his head.

The others continued talking, but a majestic bird interrupted as it landed on Harry's shoulder. The other's gawked at the beautiful gold and white creature. "Hello." Harry greeted, seeming not surprised at all, but actually was. _Why is there a phoenix here?_ He thought. The phoenix held an envelop out to him. "A letter?"

It trilled a song as Harry took it. _–Open alone.-_ He heard in his head. _By myself, you mean?_ The bird nodded again before rubbing it's head on Harry's cheek affectionately then flying back out the window.

"Harry, do you know that phoenix?" Hermione asked him. "It seemed to know you…"

_There's something but…EYAH!_ His thoughts broke as a sharp pain blasted through his head. "Ah!" He gasped, falling back into the chair. He heard the phoenix's song again, calming the pain immediately. "Thanks… Kyra…" He whispered, the phoenix's name ringing in his head.

"Harry, mate! You all right?" Ron asked, shaking his shoulders.

Harry's eyes snapped open. "I'll be back later." He grabbed the letter and ran upstairs, almost tripping in his haste.

* * *

"-Something is amiss.-" Würdevoll sent to Jak. The elf opened his eyes just enough to see the door through a small, deliberate gap in the curtains surrounding his bed. He watched as Harry opened the door, closed it, then leaned against it, sliding to the floor and panting. He was about to ask what was wrong, but stopped when the young wizard pulled an envelop out. 

Harry, not knowing Jak was watching, opened the letter and read it aloud.

_"Electus,_

_We have finally found you…"_

He sat there for a few seconds, blinking at it. "Huh?" But, right after that question, the letter disintegrated. The particles formed into a bright, golden ball of light. Harry stared at it before reaching over, poking it. As soon as his finger came into contact with the shinning substance, it shone to a blinding intensity then flew into his chest.

Harry gasped at first, before crying out as it spread along his body, leaving a blazing inferno then a frigid ice feeling going in a cycle in its wake. One thought passed through his mind before darkness consumed him: _Why me?_

"Harry!" Jak exclaimed, jumping up from his bed and running over to the wizard. _Why didn't I get to him earlier! **We were all 'stuck' - so to speak.** Don't blame yourself, Jak. I can't help it, Blaze!_ Jak gently lifted Harry, wanting to move faster but afraid of what his Eco-abilities might do after that recent event.

Jak got about halfway down the stairs then jumped the rest, surprising everyone, before dashing toward the portrait hole. "Tell you later!" He said to their friends as he rushed by their worried faces.

The young, worried elf ran as fast as he could, making it to the Hospital Wing from Gryffindor Tower in record time. "M-Madam P-Pomfry!" He called, panting. "MADAM POMFRY!" He yelled, almost at the top of his lungs.

_"You do know that there are three people trying to sleep!"_ Pomfry shrilled quietly.

"Well, Madam, there is _something_ wrong with Harry and I don't what." He said, dropping his voice to a dangerous tone, along with his expression. "I would appreciate it, greatly, if you would tell me is wrong with him." His voice was growing more dangerous by the second.

"Put him on that bed, beside our unnamed student." Jak nodded, his angered face relaxing.

He walked over and laid him down, then listened. He blew out a breath, glad Harry's breathing was steady, but then he heard uneven breathing. Jak looked over to the bed containing the mystery warrior then walked over, smirking. "Hmm…even if you may be asleep right now…I can't help but thinking of a prank to pull." His voice was in a mischievous tone.

_How'd he know I was awake?_ The warrior thought, opening his eyes with a grin. "Nah, no pranks for me. Thanks anyway."

"Damn! I hardly _ever_ get a chance." They both laughed. "Just joking. Anyway, how're you feeling?"

"Well, aside from the fact that I've recently killed a dragon into its third death, with some help that is highly appreciated, just fine. And you?" He answered.

"Pretty good, except that I'm worried about Harry." Jak replied, giving a worried glance at the raven-haired teen.

"What happened?" The young man asked.

"I-I don't know…" He took a breath. "He came into the dormitory with a letter. It seemed like he didn't want anyone around him, but didn't know I was asleep…or he forgot. Anyway, he read the letter aloud, then it just dissolved, the remnants turning into a ball of light. Harry reached out to touch it, and did, then it shot into his chest, eventually spreading to cover him. It must have been painful…he was screaming the entire time." Jak's voice practically flooded with concern. "I should have done something but I was too…I don't know…shocked, surprised, astonished maybe…" He started sounding angry, the warrior could tell it was at the elf's own inability to do anything.

"Hey, it's not your fault. I'm sure the same thing would have happened to anyone." He consoled.

Jak turned to him with a weary smile, making him look much older than he was. "That's the first time I've ever been unable to act." He took a deep breath to calm himself, walking over to the bedside.

"Maybe I can help." The warrior said suddenly, climbing off the bed. Jak stood to the side, letting him have space. His hands lit in a white glow before he touched one to Harry's forehead, the other to his chest. He scrunched his face up in concentration before his eyes opened and mouth dropping in a slack-like way. The surprising thing, his eyes were glowing white, pupil, iris, and all. _–He is fine…-_ He heard a voice say in his mind.

He then grit his teeth against something, what Jak thought seemed to be pain. A small trickle of blood flowed from his mouth down to his chin. "I-I can't…" A few anguished tears falling down his face.

_Oh no… **What's happening? **It must be a reaction from mixing two magics… I'm glad I didn't use Eco then…I wouldn't have been able to get him here._ Something occurred to Jak. "Can you let go?"

"No.… It…won't…let…me…" He struggled to say.

Jak reached over to help, but something arced off the young man. As soon as Jak touched him, it traveled through his arm. It took almost everything the young elf had not to cry out.

Madam Pomfry came out of her office. "I've just contacted Dumbledore. He'll be here shortly-" She cut herself off, running over to the two young men. The both had streams of blood from their mouths and eyes. What shocked her most, their eyes were glowing and sparking. "Boys-"

"NO!" Jak yelled as she was about to reach over and touch one of them. "Don't…touch…" He struggled. "Same…will…"

"Happen…to…you…" The man finished for him.

_B-Blaze…can you do anything? I think so. My form of light should counter-act it, letting you two free. **What about me?** Sorry…Shadow…but y-you're not of…light. I…don't want you…getting hurt. **I understand.** This might hurt, Jak._

_I can…barely move… What the…hell is…happening?_ The warrior questioned. He tried to pull his arms back, but it sent a new wave of pain through him. He heard as the Hospital Wing doors opened, admitting the headmaster and a little, green man. If possible, he would have raised an eyebrow.

"Jak, my boy, what is happening?" The green man asked.

"Stay…back…Samos…" He answered. The green man, Samos, looked about ready to come over, but the headmaster held him back. "Ah!" Jak stumbled, as if knocked forward, then righted himself. He lifted his face, his eyes now a glowing sky blue. "Brace yourself warrior, this will most likely hurt."

The warrior looked confused, but complied. He watched as a bluish-white light surrounded the elf, then himself. They both were suddenly shot backwards, crashing against the wall. "Might, huh?" He asked, breaking some tension.

"Well, I didn't expect that to happen. Each form of light collided, and I should have realized a type of reaction like that may have taken place." Blaze stood up, offering a hand to the young man. His eyes widened upon seeing the glowing appendage. "What? It's just a hand."

He grinned sheepishly. "Sorry. I should be used to strange happenings by now." He took the offered hand and Blaze pulled him off the floor. "By the way, I don't think I caught your name."

"Which one?"

"What do you mean 'which one'?"

"There are three personalities, each with his own name." The warrior had a blank look on his face, only ruined by his propped eyebrow. "Mine is Blaze. The one who tried to help a few minutes ago is Jak. The other one is Shadow." _**So now I'm referred to as 'the other one'? Thanks…** Yeah, and I probably won't 'try' next time, I will. Hey, don't shoot the messenger!_

"Okay, so I've met two of you, who is Shadow?"

"I am Jak's light alter ego. Shadow is his dark. And right now he is thinking that if I don't let him meet you he is going to hurt me, so…a fond farewell." The light surrounding Jak's body receded, being replaced with a glowing-purple, black substance. **"It is a pleasure to meet you, warrior."** Shadow said, his aggressive voice a complete contrast to Blaze's calm one.

"Agreed, and maybe I should give my name so that everyone can stop calling me 'warrior,' not that I don't like it." The young man added a chuckle at the end, getting a laugh out of the Eco Demon as well.

"I believe we'd all like that." Said a young voice to their left. Shadow nodded to the short, blond-haired, golden-eyed young man. "Ed Elric, Fullmetal Alchemist." He introduced himself, offering his left hand as a greeting. The warrior nodded, grasping it.

"Colonel Roy Mustang, Flame Alchemist, but call me Roy." The colonel greeted, shaking hands with him.

"_What ARE you doing out of bed!_" Madam Pomfry, again, shrieked.

Shadow covered his ears. **"By the Precursors…quiet your voice if you would."** _I think the Precursors may have heard that… I agree…_

"Please, Poppy…calm down. There is nothing wrong with introductions." Albus said. "I am Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." He and the young man shook hands. (I am getting SO tired of typing a fill in for this dude's name!)

"You worry about your introductions while I worry about Harry then." Pomfry said, frustrated at Dumbledore for seeming like he didn't care, walking over to inspect him as best as she could.

Everyone, but Albus, cringed. "Do not worry. Harry is fine. Please, continue."

"Well, I don't have any catchy titles or multiple personalities, but my name is…"

* * *

--

* * *

--

* * *

(Drum roll please) 

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Ya'll didn't honestly think I'd leave that murderous of a cliffy. Did you? If you did, I'm disappointed. I'm serious.

'?': No I am!

Hush up Snuffles or I'll open Mama Black's painting. Keep reading…

* * *

--

* * *

--

* * *

"…Nolen." He smiled a sneaky smile, one Albus was all-to-familiar with from his students. The twinkle in the headmaster's eye was almost full brightness, giving the hint to everyone else. They all looked at him with raised eyebrows. "Okay, okay…you caught me. Actually, that is what my name would be in Welsh…I think. I haven't spoken it in forever. Truthfully, mine's only four letters long…mean's something totally different to you all though." 

**"You're keeping us** in suspense." Jak pointed out, changing back to his original self.

"Too true." 'Nolen' pointed out. "Honestly, my name's Link." (HA! NO ONE GUESSED IT! Well, I don't think anyone did anyway. If you did, my hat's off to you. Anyway…) He sighed as Madam Pomfry cocked an eyebrow. "My name makes sense where I come from. I'm the 'link' to keeping it alive. And that Goddess-damned dragon, Volvagia, wasn't helping. Er…sorry Headmaster…" He grinned sheepishly.

"Quite all right, no harm done. But, who is this Goddess you speak of?" Albus asked.

"Well, there are three: Nayru, Farore, and Din, the three Goddesses of the Triforce, but I'll get back to that. Nayru is the Goddess of Wisdom, Farore is the Goddess of Courage, and Din is the Goddess of Power. Where I come from, it's called Hyrule. Din created the earth, Nayru gave law to the land, and Farore created life. Where they left back to the Heavens, the Sacred Realm, the Triforce was left in their wake." Link explained. One of the group was getting ready to ask a question, but he beat them to the punch. "I've not forgotten the Triforce.

It is made of three triangles, the right is courage, the left is wisdom, and the top is power. It is said that if a person with a good heart finds it, the world will prosper, but if a person with an evil heart touches it, the world will fall into darkness. It will grant one wish of the person who touches it. It is a beautiful, golden color, one of the most amazing things, though I've never _really_ seen it." He finished. "Questions?"

"You've never seen it, but you know it's beautiful…how?" Jak asked.

"Well…aw man, the princess is gonna kill me…" He paused, looking around as if to make sure no one specific was watching. He slipped off his left gauntlet, a flash erupted from the back of his hand then dimmed just as fast, but not fast enough to keep everyone from seeing spots. "Er…sorry about that. My gloves are special made to keep it from blaring out like that, though it still shows through."

"But, that still don't explain-" But Link cut Roy off, lifting his hand.

"The Triforce of Courage belongs to me."

* * *

(Sorry, but I don't want this entire chapter wasted on explanations, though I have a feeling it will be...poo…) 

About three or four hours later Link had talked himself hoarse five times and everyone, except Albus, kept bothering Madam Pomfry about Harry's condition and Albus kept telling them not to worry.

"Why aren't you worried about him?" Ed asked, curious and slightly skeptic.

"I've been expecting this." They all looked at him like he'd grown three heads. "When it first happened, and Poppy contacted me, I was surprised that it had happened so early in his life. What Harry doesn't know is that there were two prophesies made, and one speaks of his battle against Voldemort."

"Who?" Everyone asked simultaneously.

"He is a dark lord that was once a man. Everyone is so fearful of him, they dare not even speak his name. He tried to kill Harry as a baby, hoping to prevent the prophesy, but it backfired. Only Voldemort's body was destroyed, and Harry was marked with a lightning-bolt-shaped scar on his forehead." Albus answered, giving insight. "He returned last year…"

* * *

_While all of this was going on, the Boy-Who-Lived was traveling through what seemed to be an endless void._

_"What happened?" Harry asked._

_"You, my child, are transforming." A kind voice answered._

_"Not exactly a return to normalcy, huh?" But he wasn't paying attention to anyone, opting to instead find out why their voices were so familiar. "Noticed that did you?"_

_"What? Your voices being familiar?"_

_"Yes. Do you know why?_

_"Er…not really. All I know is that a phoenix…Kyra…brought me a letter and told me to open it alone."_

_"I remember Kyra. She came to visit us once, bringing a letter. It said only two sentences:_

Times are changing. Good or bad will depend on your son.

_It means you."_

_His eyes widened. "That means… Mum? Dad?"_

_"Correct." As his question was answered, he felt a warmth surround him while the light receded to a white room. He looked up, seeing Lily and James Potter._

_"But…"_

_"How?" James finished._

_"Yeah…"_

_"Actually, your most powerful ancestors are here…well, aside from us." Lily replied. She turned and pointed, introducing as she went. "The Founders of Hogwarts, Merlin, Osiris, Ra, Set, Isis, Horus, and another two to be introduced later."_

_"I thought those last few were Egyptian Gods?"_

_"Pharaohs. The people believed they were gods."_

_"…oh." He paused. "Am I asleep?"_

_"Yes." Merlin answered. "You are in the Hospital Wing."_

_"Wha-How? I went to the dormitory to read that letter! No one was…oh, I forgot…" He got a questioning look. "Jak went to sleep and I forgot he was up there."_

_Godric Gryffindor chuckled. "Seems you did. Anyway, to strike up a conversation: what house are you in?"_

_"Gryffindor." Harry answered proudly._

_"HA!" Godric pointed to Salazaar Slytherin. "You own me fifty galleons!"_

_"You can't use them anyway." Salazaar retorted, handing over the money._

_"Quit complaining. You made a bet, you lost." Rowena Ravenclaw chided, as if to a child. _Must they always fight? Even in the afterlife?_ She thought, shaking her head._

_"I don't think they care…" A voice Harry wasn't introduced to added._

_"Who are you?" He asked, cocking his head to the side._

_"Loki. Magician of Fire and Tricks." The man, known now as Loki, answered mysteriously._

_"No way, Loki! I know that tone." Isis said. "You aren't pulling any pranks." Loki's face dropped and he sighed. "Harry, I see the future and the past and I am the Magician of Wind." Harry nodded, looking to who his mother introduced as Osiris._

_"I am the Magician of Light." He said with a warm smile._

_"As you know, I am Set. What you don't know: I am the Magician of Shadow." Set informed._

_"I am Ra. Magician of the Weather." Another said shortly._

Not one of many words…_ Harry thought, then looked at the last there. "You are…Horus, was it?"_

_"Yes. Magician of Water." He answered. "And you are wondering who the last is?"_

_"Well…yeah." Harry answered hesitantly._

_Helga Hufflepuff chuckled. "You already know him. He isn't dead yet. Come on out here, Magician of Earth."_

_"How are you, Harry?" A wise, old voice asked, coming into view._

_Harry gasped, then, even if he was already unconscious, feinted._

* * *

"The prophesy goes like this:" Albus took a breath. 

"_As born,_

_Phoenix rising,_

_Earth watching,_

_Wind blowing,_

_Water flowing,_

_Fire burning,_

_Tricks playing,_

_Light shinning,_

_Shadow churning;_

_Phoenix with message,_

_Seals his fate,_

_Earth stays protecting,_

_Keeping him safe,_

_Wind sees all,_

_Predicting the battle,_

_Water shows emotions,_

_Bringing his soul,_

_Fire provides pathways,_

_Revealing many roads,_

_Tricks keep merriment,_

_Showing much laughter,_

_Light shall guide,_

_Shinning true paths,_

_Shadow shall confuse,_

_Forth-bringing the darkness;_

_Each be his weapon,_

_Each be his offence,_

_Each be his ancestor,_

_Each be his defense,_

_Each be his council;_

_He is born,_

_Dark Lord is banished,_

_Dark Lord returns,_

_He rises to the challenge;_

_If the challenge defeated,_

_He must be wary;_

_Abilities strengthen by battle,_

_Battles will be great,_

_By this battle his powers become extensive,_

_May be too much to handle;_

_Be cautious Electus,_

_The hardest battle is yet to come,_

_Help will arrive from unexpected places,_

_All he has to do is aid its showing."_

"Unexpected places…do you mean other worlds?" Roy asked, folding his hands under his chin.

"Not only other worlds, but from the Houses as well." Albus clarified.

"As unexpected as-" But Ed was cut off by a sudden scream from Harry. "What's going on?"

"I don't know…but we better help him!" Jak answered, standing up to move to Harry, but Albus stopped him.

"Magician of Earth" Harry yelled as he sat up. He looked at Albus. "Is Draco here? And Crabbe and Goyle, what of them?"

"Their fathers called them home." Albus sighted. "I couldn't keep them here…even for their own safety."

"Why? What's happening to them?" Link asked, helping Harry stand. _What is this power coming from him?_ He thought, shocked.

Harry looked at him. "What power?"

"Did…Did you just read my mind?" Link shook his head. "Nevermind. What about Draco and the other two?"

"H-He's hurt. I was in that dream, passed out – in the dream, and slipped into another dream of Voldemort torturing him…Crabbe and Goyle were about to be fired on next. I-I felt their pain… I hate the Cruciatus…" He finished quietly before just – disappearing.

"HARRY POTTER-" But no one could hear the rest of Madam Pomfry's rant. Everyone rose an eyebrow.

"Silencing Charm, remarkable spell." Albus chuckled, but his mood deflated. "I'm afraid that Harry has went to Voldemort's Lair…" He looked as old as he was and the twinkle in his eye had disappeared long before Harry left.

Everybody stood in shock, remembering how powerful the Dark Lord was. "You gotta be kidding me!" Jak and Ed exclaimed at the same time.

"No…but I wish I was." Albus' face seemed to age again. Malfoy dropped on one of the beds suddenly, smoking. Crabbe and Goyle followed him, landing on separate beds. They weren't as worse for wear as Draco, though.

Everyone waited, holding their breath, for Harry. About half a minute passed before he reappeared. Madam Pomfry was busy with the three Slytherins when she noticed him. She couldn't see his face, but the other five could.

Harry's face held an expression of pain as he fell to his knees, collapsing. One sentence escaped him. "Are they okay?"

"Yes." Madam Pomfry said quietly, levitating him onto the bed he was previously on.

Draco looked up. "I owe you one…Harry…" He whispered before passing out again.

"What happened to them?" Ed asked.

Poppy sighed. "Cruciatus Curse, more than one." She looked up. "Headmaster, contact Severus. Tell him to bring four of his strongest Cruciatus-healing potions."

"Don't you have them here?" Roy asked calmly as Albus left the infirmary.

"No. They can't have very powerful preservation charms put on them, but Severus has a special container for them." She sighed again. "You three should get back to your houses." She said to Jak, Ed,and Link.

"Sorry, Madam Pomfry. It's after curfew…way after." Ed responded. "And he doesn't have a house, yet."

_Houses? What are they talking about?_ Link thought. "What are these houses?"

"Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin; Gryffindor – courage, Ravenclaw – cunning, Hufflepuff – loyalty, Slytherin – ambition." Roy answered.

"I think it's pretty safe to say I'll be in Gryffindor." He smiled, but it quickly faded.

"We're in Gryffindor, except Mustang. He's in Ravenclaw, but a teacher." Ed replied.

"What happened to them?" Severus asked as the doors opened.

"Harry saved them." Albus answered gravely. "I don't know anything else."

Poppy helped Severus with Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle, but when they came to Harry, the Potions Master whispered to himself. "Lily would hex me into oblivion…" He gave Harry the potion carefully, but dropped the bottle when the teen snapped awake, scaring everyone.

"Not the best wake-up picture, right, mate?"

"R-Ron?" Harry sputtered, looking over at seemingly nothing.

"And Hermione and Ginny." He answered, pulling off the invisibility cloak.

Harry smiled at them, then turned to Professor Snape. "Why would Mum hex you, Professor?"

"I promised…_sworn_ to her that if anything should happen to Sirius, your Godfather, I would take care of you." Severus sighed, letting his 'greasy-git' demeanor drop. "I've not held my oath, have I?"

Harry, deciding to take his chances, spoke up. "You know, Professor, you look better without your ever-present scowl."

"That's what Lily said…" He whispered, but then his mask returned, though not as cold as before. "What caused this to the four of you?" He demanded.

"Voldemort." Harry answered, coughing slightly. He kept coughing before leaning over the edge of his bed and puking up a puddle of blood. Poppy made him lay back down.

Ron and Hermione cringed at Harry's coughing fit while Ginny touched her hand to his forehead. "He's burning up-" She started to say, but a clear-ish flow emitted from her hand. "Oh my…"

Harry's haggard panting ceased, and he reached up, taking her hand and holding it in his. He opened his eyes and, seeing the blush on her face, quirked a small smile. "Thanks, Gin. No wonder you're so strong. You've got enough power to heal by a touch of your hand…it doesn't even weaken you…"

"What caused him to throw up like that?" Ron asked.

"A timed filling jinx." Hermione answered. "It can be used on many things, such as food, art, or buildings, but this is the first time I've ever seen one used on a person." She shivered.

"Twenty points to Gryffindor." Albus said, both for her knowledge and to lift some tension. "Oh, Link, you need to be sorted. _Accio Sorting Hat_." A few seconds later, a hat floated into the headmaster's hand. "Place it on your head; it will do the rest."

"Um…okay." He said, doing what Albus said.

_"Whoa my!" The hat said. "My, my at the courage!"_

_Ouch… A little loud there._

_"This 'Triforce of Courage' has set up a barrier around your mind. I need you to lower it."_

_Um… I don't think I can._

_"Hmm…that's a bit…unhelpful."_

_Sorry…sheesh! Berated by a talking hat! What next?_

_"I have no idea… But, I was going to put you in this house before I came into contact with you anyway."_

"Gryffindor!" It yelled, and Link gave a thumbs up before taking the hat off.

"Your name's Link?" Ginny asked, her hand still held by Harry's. Link nodded. "Pleasure to meet you. I would shake your hand, but Harry's got hold of mine."

"Oh…sorry…" Harry said with a sheepish grin, releasing her hand and getting a blush from both of them.

_Maybe it's not a hopeless cause…_ Ginny thought, getting a knowing glance from Hermione.

Hermione leaned over and whispered very quietly in her ear, getting a blush the color of Jak's scarf, the infamous Weasley blush.

They were breathing easier now that the four boys were going to be all right, except Voldemort, who was screaming at his fumbled chance of killing the By-Who-Lived.

* * *

--

* * *

--

* * *

Okay, this is the actual end of the chapter. Terribly sorry to have tricked you all like that, but everyone loves to write suspense – but hates to read it. And yes, I am gonna have Draco and Severus turn over some new scales. (Get it, Slytherin House, snakes, new scales…well, I though it was funny.) 

Next chapter will be up ASAP, I'll try to get it up even sooner if ya'll will be kind enough to review. So…REVIEW! Please? XD


	5. Chapter 5

The Alchemists, the Elves, and the Magicals

Chapter 05:

DISCLAIMER: I don't own a – beeping – thing. –starts crying hysterically–

I've got another newbie, and I'm sure you can guess who. If not, SHE will show up in the seventh paragraph and be revealed in the next one. Her name will be told in the twelfth paragraph.

I got a question. Are the readers able to tell that I don't like the Sorting Hat very much?

READ I SAY! XD

* * *

--

* * *

--

* * *

The next morning, a pair of eyes opened, scanning the room. "What…?" The memory rushed back into the person's head, making a thought pass. _How am I alive? Unless this is one screwed up afterlife…_ A quick feeling of being watched and a look to the side proved it; an eyebrow was raised. 

"Hey," The watcher said with a quiet, friendly voice. "how're you feeling? Name's Link, by the way."

"Better but…what on Earth happened?" The person answered. "Draco Malfoy." He offered his hand, the mask of behavior lost.

"Good and I was hoping you could tell me." Link replied, shaking his hand.

"Sorry but, um…" Draco said, motioning to his ears.

"Huh? Oh… This is normal where I'm from." Link said, still smiling.

"You are far too trusting." A female voice said. Link stood quickly, only to have a dagger blade come into contact with his throat. "And you let your guard down. I'm disappointed-"

Link cut her off. "Not quite, Princess." He had his hand with a ball of flame at her stomach, grinning.

"I've _told_ you not to call me that!" She huffed, taking the blade from his neck.

"Sorry…_Princess._" He said with a smirk.

She puffed her cheeks, then deflated them to calm herself. She looked at him murderously before attacking with her dagger.

"Sorry Zelda! I couldn't help it!" He exclaimed, dodging the long knife. "You're cute when you're angry."

Zelda stopped her assault, blushing slightly. _That's the most flattering compliment I've ever been given… Time to play a trick._ She thought, keeping a straight face. "So, when I'm not angry, I'm not cute?"

"I didn't say that." Link answered, drawing up close to her. "And no, you're not cute…you're beautiful."

Draco cleared his throat, but was unheard because of a Silencing Charm cast by the Headmaster. He humphed, but smiled at the two kissing. _It pays to be quick on one's feet, in or out of battle._ He thought. _I wonder which house he's in._ He waited for the two to break apart and looked to the Headmaster, who dispelled the Silencing Charm. "Hey, lover boy, which house are you in?"

Link's breath hitched, having forgot about Draco, and his face matched the ruby in his gauntlets. "Aw…damn… Uh…Gryffindor, for courage."

"No surprise there." Zelda added. "And watch your language!" He just grinned.

"I'm Slytherin." They nodded.

"What about you, Zelda?" Link asked, turning to her, his face still a little red.

"I don't have one." She answered.

"We can fix that. Princess Zelda, I presume?" She nodded. "Albus Dumbledore." The Headmaster said, taking her hand and kissing it. "I knew we were going to have another addition, so I didn't bother taking this to my office." He handed her the Sorting Hat.

"Er… Well, I've seen weirder." She commented, placing the hat on her head.

_"Who're you calling weird?"_

She gasped, instantly setting up her mindshields.

_"Sorry about that. I usually have that effect on people." The hat waited a few seconds, giving her time to get used to it. "Could you lower your barriers? I have to see into your mind. And no, I'm not evil."_

_Um…_ She looked at Link, unsure. He nodded with a smile. _All right…_

_"Can you lower the barrier set up by your 'Triforce of Wisdom'?"_

_I think so._

_"Ah, better – WHOA!"_

_What?_

_"Hmm…you are also protected by the 'Triforce of Courage'."_

_That's Link's doing; I can't lower it…and he doesn't make it a point to be able to control it._

_"Then where can I put you? It's obvious you were chosen for Wisdom for a reason, but…the Courage-holder's sense of protection for you is astounding."_

_Well…you could…I don't know…place me with him? After all, he's not the only one with offensive magics…"_ She smirked.

"G-Gryffindor!" The hat cried out. _"Just don't attack this old hat. And I give you my best wishes."_

_Thank you, very much. _She noticed Link giving her a curious look. "Oh, nothing." She said, but winked at the hat as she handed it back to Albus.

"Another Gryffindor, I see. We've got quite a few lately." The Headmaster said, chuckling. He looked between the two Hylians, the twinkle in his eye blinding.

"Well, that was entertaining." Draco drawled in humor.

"What was?" A sleepy voice asked.

"These two. Also, Potter, I suppose I owe you for saving not only my life, but that of Crabbe and Goyle as well." Draco said. "I guess one of the best ways is to drop my rudeness that…Lucius…instilled in me."

"So…you've realized your 'father' wasn't worth the name?" Severus asked from Draco's other side.

"Yes." He answered with absolution.

"Can you tell us what happened before Mr. Potter arrived?" Severus asked next.

"Well, there were enough Cruciatus Curses for a life time from our 'fathers'," He spat the word as if it were a poison. "and Lord Voldemort." He paused, shuddering. "I'm glad that, forgive my language, bastard couldn't mark us."

"That's good to hear." Harry's now-soft voice spoke. "How are you, Draco?"

"Better, and I will hold to what I said." He answered.

"Shake on that?"

"Of course…Harry." Draco replied, shaking hands, with the person his father taught him to loathe no less, on possible friendship.

Slowly, everyone woke, talking quietly so as not to upset Poppy because of two Slytherins still sleeping. Eventually they awoke, looking around dumbly, and were brought up to speed of last night's events. They gave thanks to Harry, albeit grudgingly, until Draco gave them the 'evil eye', causing everybody else to snicker silently.

"So, if everyone is feeling well, what do you say to some breakfast in the Great Hall?" Albus asked.

"Isn't it a little late for breakfast?" Severus responded.

"Quite the contrary. It should be starting in roughly around an hour." The Headmaster answered with the twinkle in his eye. The Potions Master just snorted, thinking the old wizard more off his rocker than wise. "Shall we?" He got responses of all sorts forming around "Of course" and "I'm starving" the most.

* * *

As everyone was making their way down to the Great Hall, two of the company were knocked off their feet, literally, and fell on the floor. Two different languages flew through the school, the German-like of Amestris and Bad English of a different variety. (I can't say what they are…my fic would be M-rated then.) 

Albus and the others were watching, trying to hold laughter and eye-twinkling but failing, except Severus, who only had a small smile. "Have a nice trip?" Draco asked good-naturedly.

"Best in a while." Jak answered from the floor where, again, Keira had knocked him down. "You know, Keira? I could have sworn I asked you to tell me before you ran into me again…" He said to her, an amused smile on his face. _I'm smiling way too much… **Yes, and your face might get stuck! **_Jak's face dropped to annoyed. "These two are gonna be the death of me." He mumbled to himself, though Keira heard it.

**_"You know you love us!"_** They said at the same time, Blaze and Shadow's essences standing on either side of the elf. Jak gave them a flat look. _"Okay…like?"_

"More like 'put up with'!" Jak answered, laughing at their expressions. "I'm joking… It'd be _really_ boring without you two; Daxter's jokes get a _little_ old after a while."

The essences of his alter egos were looking behind him with small, amused smiles. He noticed Keira and the others doing the same. He turned around, then a grin stretched across his face. "I was wondering why Ed didn't say anything about these two." He stopped, casting a look to Draco, him being the only one able to use a perfect drawn-out voice.

"Hmm…" Draco amplified his voice to get their attention. "Seems he is a bit preoccupied." He smirked at Ed and Winry, the two's attention off each other and now on the spectators, faces aflame.

"Um…uh…er…" Winry stuttered.

"What?" The elder Elric asked, having been in enough embarrassing situations to be able to keep his cool, even if his facial features couldn't.

"Yes," Severus answered. "very occupied."

"Not 'very', more like 'overwhelmingly'." Jak corrected, the ethereal forms of Shadow and Blaze disappearing.

"Well, Jak, I don't think you have a right to say anything." Ed retorted smugly, faces still redder than they should be.

"You're right, I don-" His confession of words was cut off with Keira's help for a confession by action.

About ten seconds later, everyone heard a childlike voice. "Brother!"

The Fullmetal Alchemist gasped when his younger sibling's metal arms closed around his unfortunately small frame. "Al…can't…" C-C-C-CRACK! "Oh…shit…" He paused trying to take a breath. "_Air!_" Ed gasped, nearly unconscious.

Al loosened his grip, but was afraid to set him down, thinking he might hurt him again. "S-sorry, Brother…I couldn't stop…"

"I-it's ok-kay…Al…" Ed gasped, holding his ribs with his left hand, it being the only movable one.

"Dax." Jak said, taking the Silencing Charm off the Ottsel's mouth. "Find Samos. No funny stuff. Bring him here. _Quickly!_"

Daxter recognized the seriousness and worry in Jak's voice and left, running to the Great Hal as fast as his furry paws could go.

"Why not Pomfry?" Harry's voice sounded.

"I'm afraid that I didn't just break his ribs." Alphonse's voice sounded like he was crying. Even if the armor couldn't, his soul could. "I-I shattered th-them." If a suit of armor could have cried, Al would've had rivers pouring from his eyes.

"It's…all right…Al." Ed responded, smiling softly.

"THE GREEN CAVALRY HAS ARRIVED!" Daxter's annoyingly loud, but thankfully heard, voice sounded. "_OW!_ What'd'ya hit me for?"

Samos came running as fast as his green bubble could carry him. (heh…that's funny…) "What happened?"

Al covered his face. Albus answered for the armored soul. "Alphonse, here, hugged his brother a bit too tightly."

"I-I'm so s-sorry." Alphonse apologized again.

"Don't b-be…not y-your fault." Ed cringed, trying his hardest to hold onto consciousness. "When y-you have…your body b-back…you c-can hug m-me all you w-want…" He trailed off, loosing the battle against the darkness as it consumed him.

Albus' eyes had lost their blinding twinkle. Roy laid a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, Headmaster. Edward is one tough kid. He's survived much worse than this." Roy's short speech had the comforting effect he was hoping for.

"His ribs are more than shattered." Samos informed as Green Eco flowed into the alchemist, rearranging the pieces of crushed bone then fusing them back together.

It was a slow process, but Samos finished sooner then anyone else would have.

"Do you want to wake him, Headmaster?" Samos asked.

"I'd rather not, but the students will get suspicious if he isn't in class." Albus sighed. "_Enervate._"

Ed took a big breath of air as his eyes snapped open. "Holy…" He whispered. "SHIT!" He yelled, the single explicative echoing through the halls, causing more than three teachers to turn their heads.

A few deep gasps later, six gunshots rang out, each a little to close to Ed's head for his comfort. "You WILL watch your language, Major Fullmetal Elric. You are in a schooling facility." 1st Lt. Riza Hawkeye demanded, her gun aimed at Ed. Roy was getting ready to say something, but she cut him off. "Colonel, sir, you have paperwork to finish." She said sternly, her gun changing its target.

"What paperwork? The school year has just started!" The Flame Alchemist complained.

"Actually, sir, seeing as how you are a military official and are used to these kinds of things, they, being the professors, have decided for you to be the one to pick the three best escorts for Mister Link and Miss Zelda to Diagon Alley. These are war times for the wizards." She explained.

"Hmm…" He thought for a second. "Fullmetal, of course, and Jak, who is one of the most powerful fighters I've ever met. But for the third…" He trailed off, watching as a piece of the shadows in the hallway broke off and flew through the air, making an arrow pointing to… "Harry; he'll be the third. I forgot about the wards and how powerful one must be to go through them."

"Gladly," Ed accepted before anyone could say anything else. "but after breakfast." His stomach gave a monstrous growl.

"Well, let's get some food in you, then." Samos said amid laughter.

"That's about as bad as Ron." Hermione informed, getting a blush and glare from the redhead.

Ed stood up and stretched. "Whoa! I haven't felt this good in years! What'd you do?"

"I'm not the Sage of Green Eco for nothing." The green man replied.

"Ed." A peeved voice said. The young alchemist stood ramrod straight. He was trying to keep his voice from quivering as he slowly turned around. "You broke your automail…**_AGAIN!_**" A wrench collided with his head.

"So much for waking him…" Ron trailed of as they all cringed.

"_Enervate._" Ed woke up again, standing while holding his injured head.

"Sorry, Win!" He exclaimed. "But at least I get to spend more time with you." He whispered in her ear.

"Just a question, Professor." Alphonse said to Albus. "Do I need school robes?"

"Mr. Mustang, I believe we need to add the younger Elric to go to Diagon Alley." Albus said to Roy. The Colonel nodded.

Draco walked up beside the Green Sage. "Sir, I am sorry for my inexcusable, rude insults yesterday. If you could find kindness enough in your heart to forgive me, I would be most grateful."

"I am quick to forgive. But on one condition." Samos replied.

"Anything." As soon as Draco said that word, the green elf banged the young wizard over the head with his staff. "Ow… Fair enough…" He chuckled, holding the newest aching spot on his cranium.

"At least he didn't insult you." Daxter joked, speaking of the day back from Misty Island and getting a harder thwap on the head from the Sage's staff. Jak and Keira burst out laughing, thinking back to the day.

**Flashback**

"_Be careful of the Dark Eco. Though you do need a good bath, Daxter."_ _Samos said, mostly to Daxter but warning a young Jak as well. Jak nodded, but Daxter had to run his mouth._

_"Yeah! I'd hate fall in again and turn into YOU!" Samos bashed him over the head before yelling._

_"You'd better hurry. Now, GET OUT!" The Sage yelled at the top of his lungs, nearly deafening Jak, Keira, and Daxter._

**end flashback**

* * *

Soon enough, they reached the Great Hall. Albus, Severus, Roy, Riza, and Samos made their way to the teachers' table. Crabbe and Goyle went to the Slytherin table without a word exchanged to the Gryffindors. A few words were passed between the ten Gryffindors, one Ottsel, and Draco before the Slytherin started walking over to his table. 

Harry scrutinized him for a second before his eyes widened. "Draco! Hang on a second!" Harry walked over to him, chanting in his mind. "Hold your hand up." The Malfoy heir did so. Harry clasped it in his, a glow emitting from Draco as Harry kept chanting the same in his mind over and over.

"W-what are you-" Draco tried to ask.

"Power block. Lucius' magic signal is all over it." Harry answered, chanting once more aloud. "_Discerpo, perterbo, effrego, fracta, stringo, prohibeo…_" He whispered the last part. "_Eradico._"

Energy exploded from Draco, blowing Harry across the Great Hall and against Ron, who crashed into Ed, who collided with Link, who smashed into Jak, who flew against Fred, who was attempted to be caught by George (the twins wanted to TRY to help), who fell against Alphonse, who was able to keep his head on when they all fell in a huge pile. "Um…" Draco said. "Sorry…about that… What was 'that'?" He asked, stuck in a stupor.

"That, Draco, seems to be power that your Goddess-forsaken father blocked." Zelda answered. She was standing beside the pile of guys with Hermione, Winry, and Keira, the girls being smart enough to move. Daxter was on Keira's shoulder, having jumped from Jak's at the last second.

George groaned. "Could someone-"

"Help us-"

"Get up-"

"Please?" Fred finished, confusing everyone.

Seven of the nine teachers stood, all casting the Levitating Charm, one for each person. "_Hem, hem_." A voice sounded while everyone was levitated off one another. "What was that?"

"That…was a power block destroyer." Harry answered, not looking at the newly arrived teacher.

"I believe I need to now repeat my first-of-year speech, seeing as how the new teachers are here. And everyone deems fit to pay attention." Albus said, his twinkle in full effect.

_I must thank Harry later…_ Draco thought as they all sat down.

"The third-floor corridor is prohibited visitors. The Forbidden Forest is as its name implies, forbidden. Spells are not to be cast in the halls. There is a list of items banned on Mr. Filch's door. We have one new and one temporary teacher." A woman came up through the Great Hall doors and down through the middle isle, coming up to the teachers' table to sit in Hagrid's too-big chair. (I don't know her name, so I'm gonna make one. I can't spell her last name either.) "Miss Regina Grubbly-Plank, the temporary professor of Care of Magical Creatures, and (I don't know Umbridge-the-bitch's either…) Miss Chienne Umbridge, the new professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts. Miss Umbridge is a Ministry official sent by Minister Fudge because he believes that I am trying to overthrow the Ministry by teaching you young wizards and witches too much about defense." Loud laughter came from every student, even the Slytherins, especially Draco, but the loudest came from the Gryffindors.

Umbridge's face turned red and she stood, having no regard for the respect demanded by the position of Headmaster and by Albus himself. "Yes, I have been sent by the Ministry. As Albus said, Minister Fudge believes there needs to be a Ministry official here at the school to make sure you young students are getting the best education possible-"

"The only education Fudge can give is how to be an arrogant prat who can't run the Ministry!" George and Fred said at the same time, catching everyone's attention with a fresh round of laughter.

"_Hem, hem._" Umbridge said, the sweet tone dropped from her voice. "As your new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, I will instill the best knowledge I can into every one you." She sat back down, glaring at the twins.

"Good thing there's a jinx on the DADA position." Harry whispered to Ginny, who was sitting beside him. She snorted, playfully smacking his arm.

Albus stood again, having sat down when Chienne stood, the twinkle in his eye returning. "Also, we have a Princess gracing us with her presence." Everyone looked around while Zelda hid her face in Link's shoulder. The Hero of Time chuckled as Albus continued. "Princess Zelda of the land of Hyrule. Please stand, Your Highness."

She buried her face farther into Link's shoulder. "Come now, Headmaster! You're embarrassing her!" He chuckled.

"I'll show you embarrassing." She threatened as she stood. "Hello everyone. As Professor Dumbledore said, I am the Princess of Hyrule. But, we also have a hero there, one who has saved too many worlds to count. Please stand, Link, Hero of Time." She had a look on her face that showed she'd had her revenge.

Link gave her a death glare mixed with the evil eye. He stood with his arms crossed in front of his chest in a rebellious posture. "Sometimes, I hate you. Extremely."

"I love you, too." He blushed profusely before plopping back down in his seat. "Just remember everyone," She looked at Link, then back out to everyone else. "revenge is served best with a dish of embarrassment." She sat down, greatly satisfied.

The gang had already exploded with laughter, the entire Hall soon joining, along with the teachers, except Umbridge (of course). After everyone calmed down, Albus spoke. "That was some good advice given by Princess Zelda. My speeches are done. Everyone, tuck in!" He sat back down, food appearing down each table. They did as told, eating to their fill as Professor McGonagall handed out schedules.

* * *

After breakfast, as the students were getting ready to leave, Albus stood to talk to the teachers, motioning to the students to go about their day. "Professors, I am going to have to ask that you excuse the Elric brothers, Jak Mar, Harry Potter, Zelda, and Link from their classes. They need to visit Diagon Alley." 

"It is not safe!" Chienne spoke instantly. "This is not allowed!"

"I am afraid, Miss Umbridge, that you do not have much influence here." Severus sneered in that irritating voice that he knew everyone hated.

Minerva's lips had disappeared. "It shall be done, _Headmaster_." She emphasized the last word for Umbridge to understand who she was trying to go against.

"Professor Dumbledore." Ed sounded. "I need an 'okay' for Winry to be a little late." The respectful teachers nodded (which excluded Umbridge), not needing a reason. They knew that if it was something to be shared, Albus would have already told them.

"Fine." Chienne said grudgingly.

* * *

About half an hour later, Winry was finished fixing Ed's arm. She checked his leg too, just to make sure it was still working perfectly. She nodded, satisfied. 

"I gotta go, Win. They're waiting on me." He said to her. "It'll take a minute to get to the Entrance Hall from the Hospital Wing." He was fixing his robes back into order, which caused a laugh from Winry before she became serious again.

She hugged him. "Just be careful."

"You know I will. And I'll make sure the others are, too." He tilted her face up with his left hand, kissing her gently.

"I love you, Ed." Winry said as he started walking out of the Hospital Wing.

He stopped, turned only his head, and responded. "I love you, too, Win. Since I can remember, as far as my life will take me, and beyond." He gave a soft smile before trudging down to the Entrance Hall.

* * *

"Sorry I took so long." Ed apologized when he left the stairs. 

"Not a problem. Now we just have to wait for Keira to finish with Jak's goggles." Harry said.

"No you don't. I'm done." She said, handing them back to the elf. He placed them back on his head as she went on explaining about the newest function. "This button here," The she-elf pointed. "will let you talk to me through them. It will pass both our voices through this speaker here." She showed the one on his set then the one on hers. "It isn't loud. All you have to do is mumble, like talking to yourself." He gave her a look. "Not that you do. I'm just give an example." She laughed.

"Part of your undercover line of equipment?" He asked. She nodded. He turned his gaze to his furry companion.

"I'm stayin' with you Jak. You might get in a fight. I'm gonna be there to watch your back." The Ottsel said, digging his claws into Jak's shoulder to prove his point.

"WHY did they make me take my shoulder guard off…?" He asked, wincing.

"Because you looked more of a threat than the Death Eaters themselves." Harry answered.

"Anyway, be careful Jak." Keira said to him. "And don't let him get into trouble Daxter." The fuzzy rodent saluted.

"Aw, come on Keira. You're making me sound like a renegade!" Jak said with a grin, the one Keira called his 'sexy-grin'.

"Well, you are." She replied before he kissed her. "_Be careful._" She reminded sternly before leaving to her first class, Potions with the Slytherins, with Winry, the young blonde having just landed from the stairs.

Harry yawned. "Shall we go?" The others started heading for the door. "Where are you lot going? I've got a portkey!" He waved it in the enchanted _Daily Prophet_ in the air.

"Portkey?" Link and Zelda asked at the same time.

"Just hang on tight." They did so before whooshing off.

* * *

--

* * *

--

* * *

Okay, this chapter is done. Sorry everybody, but I'm tired of typing for today and I want to play on battleon(dot)com. Chienne is French for "bitch." A fitting name for Umbridge, no? Readers, please review? Criticism, accepted; Nuttiness, accepted; Flames, laughed at. 

REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

The Alchemists, the Elves, and the Magicals

Chapter 06:

DISCLAIMER: I own a everything to do with Fullmetal Alchemist, Jak & Daxter, Legend of Zelda, and Harry Potter. –wakes up– Poo… It was just a dream…

I have no idea what twists will be in this chapter yet. Right off the top of my head 'til I get it going!

READ…

* * *

--

* * *

--

* * *

(((And now, I'm stuck…. But I'll try to work on it…)))

Disoriented, baffled, and a bit miffed, everyone except Harry fell when they landed in Diagon Alley. "Sorry about that." He apologized, putting the newspaper in one of the pockets in his robes. "Where are we going?" He asked as they all climbed to their feet, a few of them having crossed eyes.

"Well, Madam Malkin's, Ollivander's, and maybe the Owl Emporium if these two want pets." Ed answered, pointing at Link and Zelda for the last part. "Let's save Ollivander's for last. It's the best."

"Then, off to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions we go." Harry said, walking to the clothing shop.

"Why, hello dears!" Madam Malkin said as they all walked in. "What can I do for you?"

"We need school robes for three Gryffindors, ma'am." Harry answered as Link, Zelda, and Alphonse stepped forward. "Just don't ask questions." He added and she nodded, not quite understanding what he meant.

"Come this way." She said leading them to the back. "Stand up on this stool, young lady." She said and Zelda done so.

The measuring tape flew up, startling her. _This is about as crazy as that hat!_ She thought, not voicing her opinion to be polite, though Madam Malkin could tell it spooked her and she laughed.

"Nothing to worry about, dear." Zelda nodded as it took all the needed measurements. "Honey!" She yelled behind her.

"Yes Mother?" Rebecca Malkin came from a room behind the back room.

"Finish this young lady while I move on to this young gentleman." She said, pointing for Link to get up on the stool.

Instantly, the tape measure started, scaring the life out of him. "Holy crap…I think this thing just knocked ten years off my life…" He said.

Zelda came out of the room and laughed at his expression. "I thought you'd seen everything, Link, from living skeletons to Goron ghosts."

"That rules out enchanted measuring tape." He corrected as it finished. Rebecca came for him next, taking him to choose the style of school robes.

"Young man, you're going to have to remove your armor." Madam Malkin said kindly.

"I…can't." Alphonse said slowly.

"Is this what Mr. Potter meant by 'don't ask questions'?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Well, stand up here." She said, dismissing the situation to Al's relief.

About forty-five seconds later, he was led to the back of the back room, choosing his style.

"All right," Madam Malkin said as they all came back. "I need you to come back in about an hour. By then, your robes should be finished."

They all left before Link decided to state his opinion. "That possessed thing scared the hell outta me!" Zelda smacked his arm, putting a little of her magic in it to shock him. "Ow!"

"I said to watch your language. If not around anyone else, then at least around me." She responded.

"Yes mother." She smacked him again, adding more of a bolt to it. "Ouch! Stop that!"

"What if I don't want to?" She asked as they walked into the Emporium, taping his shoulder with only a very small bit of magic it in.

Harry cast a quick notice-me-not, a keep-away, and a silencing charm on the two Hylians before walking around.

"Well," Link started, looking like he was thinking. "if you don't want to stop…shocking the shit out of me." He whispered the last part under his breath so she wouldn't have a reason to shock him again. "I guess I'll just have to make it so you will." He finished, grinning at her.

"What do you mean by that?" She asked.

"This." He answered, kissing her and adding his own 'shocking' magic.

* * *

"That's funny." Harry said, walking over to the others.

"What is?" Al asked.

"We came in here for those two, and it seems they're a bit busy." He answered, pointing to the couple with a chuckle (((rhyme!))).

"You're right." Ed replied, snickering quietly.

"Now, now Ed. Don't forget your show this morning." Jak said, making the young Major blush.

"Actually, Jak, you made quite a one yourself."

"But mine was in response to his accusation, which is true." He responded to Daxter, the fuzzy Ottsel's smug look floating away. "What about your…what was it you called her that time? Tessy-poo?"

Daxter just huffed and plopped down on Jak's shoulder. "Well, we may have pet names for each other, but I don't say she's adorable all the time!" _Even though she is…_ He finished in his head.

"Keira is adorable! I just make a habit of saying that to her." He countered. "And, it's the honest-to-Precursors truth."

"You mean 'honest-to-me' truth." Daxter corrected in an overly-snooty voice.

"You know what, Dax?" Jak asked him with an edge in his voice.

"What?"

"I might just let Kleiver make a sandwich out of you one of these days."

"Eeep…" Daxter trailed off, speechless only for a second. "But Vulgar rides on his shoulder now…why can't jelly-boy eat him?"

"Don't bring that –beep- -beep- -beep- up around me, Dax. You know how much I'd love to skin that rat, no offence, with my claws." Jak growled, his face darkened and eyes shaded more than they should be.

"None taken." Daxter replied to the 'rat' comment.

"Hey, are you-" But Zelda's question was cut off as Link pulled her back by her waist. Jak had spun around and swiped with now-lengthened claws at where she just stood. "…all right?" She finished differently.

"No…" Jak answered as he fell to the floor, landing on his bottom, and sighed, the shocked look fading away. "I did it again, Dax…" He looked up at Zelda. "Sorry, Princess…I didn't hurt you did I?"

"Not at all." She answered with a comforting smile. "Just scared me a little, that's all."

Jak nodded and sighed again. "That's what I worry about most." He seemed to be lost in thought for a few seconds to everyone. _I can't believe I did that…AGAIN! **Hey, don't beat yourself up for it. You just need a little more control over your anger with unhealed wounds.** That's funny, Shadow. You're talking about controlling my anger… He's got a point there. But, Jak, Shadow is correct, as well. **Don't laugh at me, blue boy.** At least I'm not purple. **I'm not! Just extremely pale…more like a very white lavender. **That's still purple. Would you two shut up? **Sorry, Jak…**_ They replied at the same time, ending their colorful argument. (((Heh…that makes sense… 'colorful argument' and they're arguing about each other's color…)))

"Those two gonna kill you some day, Jak?" Daxter asked jokingly.

"Yeah…now they were arguing about skin color." Jak sighed again, this time in an annoyed way. He stood back up, calling the essences of his alters. They were arguing again. "You two are giving me a headache… I am going to ask nicely. Would you two please SHUT UP?" He asked loudly, rubbing his temples.

**_"-Sorry again, Jak…-"_** Shadow said, smiling sheepishly.

_"Forgive us?"_ Blaze asked, touching the elf's forehead and soothing the ache that was coming on.

"Thanks." Jak said. "And…how could I not?" He replied to Blaze's question before they disappeared.

"Good thing I cast another notice-me-not charm…" Harry said, looking around at all the people that were in the animal shop. "The _Daily Prophet_ would've had a field day with that." He blew a breath of relief out. "Well, what say you two to getting something while we're in here?"

The Hylians nodded, both looking around. Something must've caught Link's eye for he quickly crossed the room. "No way…" He said, kneeling down to be eye-level with a small cage.

"-Yes, way." A happy voice replied.

A smile replaced the shocked expression on Link's face. "I've been searching for you since you left…" He trailed off, a happy tear sliding down his cheek.

"-Well then, how about you stop being so happy and shocked about it and get me out of here?"

_Annoying as ever._ He thought, starting to look for a store clerk.

"-I heard that."

"Ah, but you didn't let me finish my thought." He replied, the assistant coming up behind him.

"Wow…" The man said. "This little one has never responded to anyone."

_Not to mean this in a rude way to you._ The little creature in the cage nodded. "Can I buy her?"

"Well, you are the only one she will responded to. Since we caught her, all she has done is sit in that cage and sigh. This is the happiest I've ever seen her." He paused, taking the small cage from the shelf. "People have come by and seen her, maybe once or twice, and asked what she is. We don't know…do you?"

"Yeah." Link answered. "My best friend. We had to part ways seven years ago. I've been searching for her since."

"Since you're the only person she has reacted to… Free of charge." He said, letting her out.

"Long time, no see, huh Navi?" Link asked, nodding to the clerk, as the little fairy flew up to sit on his head.

"-I'll say. Took you long enough to find me, that's for sure." She answered.

_Yup, annoying as ever, but I wouldn't trade it for anything._ He thought, finishing it this time.

Navi lifted off his head, hovered down, and rubbed her face against his cheek. (((Do fairies have faces? Oh well, Navi does.)))

"Hey Zel," Link said, walking up to her. "Look who I finally found."

"Who?" Zelda asked, turning around to face him.

"Navi." He replied, the little fairy flying up to Zelda.

"I haven't had the chance to thank you, Navi, for looking out for him." _Goddesses know he won't look out for himself. Someone has to do it._

Navi, being able to hear thoughts when she wanted unless broadcast to her, dissolved into a fit of giggles.

Link just shrugged his shoulders. "Women, I'll never understand them."

"Maybe we're not supposed to." Ed added, standing beside him and watching the two girls giggle away.

"Especially those mood swings of theirs." Link replied. Zelda looked at him with a glare before smacking his arm, adding her magic again. "OW! Stop that I said! It hurts!" He rubbed his arm, which had blue and purple electricity sparking for a few seconds. "Just smacking me, I'll live, but putting your magic in it, that's a different story."

"And you're supposed to be the fearless hero…" Zelda replied, face bland but laughter in her eyes.

"I don't know about fearless, well not completely. You can scare the life out of anybody." He corrected, taking a few steps back, out of Zelda's reach, but not Navi's. (Zelda knew he was joking.)

The little fairy's light turned red, showing she was angry. "-Link, you better run, and run fast."

Harry walked by, hearing Navi's threat. "Link, come with me. Some body else, bring Zelda to Ollivander's when she's found her a pet, if she wants one." With that, Harry grabbed Link's sleeve and ran out of the Emporium, an angry fairy flying after them.

"I'm sorry, Navi!" Link called to her. "I was only joking! Zelda noticed!" _That may have been the wrong thing to say…_ He thought as she glowed a brighter red.

"-Yes, it was!" She screamed at him, causing a few more people to turn their heads.

Harry looked back at them. "You two need to resolve this some other time." He said.

"I just wish she'd believe me!" The Hylian retorted. "I was only JOKING! _I'm sorry!_" He said to the temperamental fairy.

_"-I know that, but you still insulted Zelda and me."_ She said in his mind.

_I know that, and I'm sorry. I didn't mean it._ He sent back. _Wait a second…_ "Navi, can you survive without the forest magic here?" Link asked, concerned. As he asked that, he stopped and faced her with a worried gaze.

"-Hmm…" The fairy stopped and closed her eyes. Her aura turned white. "-There's so much magic here…I doubt I'd ever _have_ to return to the Kokiri Forest." She finished, opening her eyes. "-All right…I guess I forgive your rudeness, toward both Zelda and me." She landed on his nose, making him go cross-eyed, and made herself comfortable.

"You gonna stay there?"

"-Yes, as a matter of fact. I am." She replied as they walked into Ollivander's Wand Shop.

"Mr. Potter. Holly, eleven inches, phoenix feather, if I remember correctly?" (((Is that right?)))

"Yes, sir." Harry answered. "I've got someone with me who needs a wand. His girlfriend," Link blushed five different shades of red. "should be along shortly."

"And what is our pointy-eared friend's name?" Mr. Ollivander asked kindly.

"Link, sir." The Hero of Time answered, smiling.

"All right, Link. Wand arm, please." The elderly man said.

Link leaned over to Harry. "'Wand arm'?"

"Sword arm." The young wizard answered and Link nodded, lifting his left arm.

"Ah, a lefty! I haven't had too many of you here." Mr. Ollivander said with surprise. "Can you remove your gauntlet?"

"I'd rather not…" Link answered, a nervous glance at the back of his hand. The wandmaker nodded. A second later, another tape measure attacked Link, scaring the fire out of him again.

"I'll never get used to that…" He whispered when it finished.

Mr. Ollivander chuckled. "Hmm…I'll be right back." He walked into the back rooms. A few seconds later, he returned. "These are a few of the ones I want you to try." He set down an entire arm-load of long, slender boxes.

Mr. Ollivander opened one, handing the wand to Link. "Willow, dragon heart-string, twelve inches." Link took hold of it. "Give it a wave."

The Hylian did so, but toward Harry and not realizing he had. The Boy-Who-Lived was flung into a chair, the chair toppling backwards. Mr. Ollivander took the wand quickly, and Link went over to help Harry up. "By the Goddesses…I'm sorry Harry! I had no idea that would happen." He pulled the young wizard to his feet.

"It's all right, Link. No harm done." Harry replied.

Mr. Ollivander handed him another wand. "Oak, griffin feather, eleven inches." Link took it, gave it a wave, being sure not to aim it at anyone, and blew a chair to pieces. That wand was replaced by another. "Cedar, liquefied dragon scales, thirteen inches." A wave later, and the shop's windows were cracked.

"Maple, tiger fang, ten inches." A hole was blown in the floor.

"Holly, essence of air, twelve inches." Mr. Ollivander's hour glass was destroyed.

"Birch, solidified lava, fourteen inches." The front of the shop, except the door, was blasted across the street.

A few more destructions, five color changes of Harry's hair, and a mirror-deflected spell using Link to make a new indention in the back wall, Zelda, Ed, Alphonse, and Jak were coming to the wand shop. Just as Zelda was about to open the door, after surveying the damage, it saved her the trouble by crumbling.

The Princess looked into the shop, seeing Link looking at what was left of the door, then to Zelda, then to the wand, placing it carefully in its box before backing away from it. "Um… Link?" She asked, everyone except Harry and Mr. Ollivander looking beyond shocked.

"Yes?" He asked back.

"What happened?" Link just shrugged.

"This young man is trying to find the wand to fit him. I must say: he has made the record for the most damage ever done to my shop in a single testing." Mr. Ollivander answered. "I am having the hardest time finding a match for him."

Navi flew up to the wandmaker's ear, whispering. "-Do you?" She asked aloud.

"I think I have just the wand." He answered, leaving and coming back five minutes later, covered in everything from dust to cobwebs. He was carrying two boxes. "These two wands were made, one each, by two extremely special women." He opened the boxes, placing one in front of Link, the other in front Zelda. Link's was green; Zelda's was blue. (((Coincidence?))) The wandmaker looked between the two Hylians and their wands. He took the one from the box in front of Link. "Great Deku, essence of forest and essence of courage, thirteen inches, made by Farore."

Link's face was turning blue from his breath being stuck in his throat. Navi rammed herself into his back the same time as Ed slapped it. "Thanks." He said between coughs. He took the wand, his face's normal color returning, then waited for Zelda on some notion that he got.

Mr. Ollivander then took the wand from the box in front of Zelda. "Great White of Leaders, essence of sincerity and essence of wisdom, twelve inches, made by Nayru." Zelda kept her emotions in more control than Link as she took it. "Give them a wave." They looked at each other, gave a small smile, then waved their wands at the same time.

Two pictures of the Triforce appeared, one under each Hylian. Under Zelda, the triangle on the right was swirling two colors, golden yellow and navy blue, but never mixing them. Under Link, the one on the left was doing the same as Zelda's, but the colors were golden yellow and forest green. Their eyes were glowing to match their Triforces.

"Thank you, Goddess of Courage/Wisdom, Farore/Nayru." Link and Zelda said, synchronized, their voices overlapping.

A few seconds later, the recognition spells cast by the wands faded. "Whoa…" Link said, catching Zelda as they both almost lost their balance. "That was different, eh Zel?" He asked, using her nickname.

"Different is too mild a word. How about…bazaar?" She replied.

"Yeah…that fits."

"That'll be twenty-six galleons, thirteen for each wand." Mr. Ollivander spoke up.

Link gave him a puzzled look. "What do you mean by 'galleons'?" _I don't exactly have a boat, much less twenty-six of them…_ He thought with a propped eyebrow.

Harry walked up beside him. "Don't worry about it." He handed the wandmaker twenty-six little, gold coins.

"I'm gonna repay you though." Link said to the teenage wizard as Harry exited the shop. Link pulled him back inside before he got two steps away, a green streak passing through where Harry was just standing.

"You just did." Harry said. "That was a Killing Curse, _Avada Kedavra_(((sp?)))."

"And that?" Zelda asked, pointing to a flying, black thing.

"Dementors. They feed off the negative emotions in one's worst memories and make the victim relive them." Ed answered, shuddering.

"Shit…hit me later, Zel." Link said. "How do you fight them?"

"_Expecto Patronum._ The Patronus Charm. Concentrate on your happiest memory and cast the incantation." Harry answered, lifting his wand toward one. "_EXPECTO PATRONUM!_" He yelled, a silver stag leaping from his wand and charging for the evil creatures.

"Okay…" Link whispered, raising his new wand to cast the spell, but a familiar, evil, chilling laughter stopped him. He instead drew his sword, Navi flying up beside him.

"Still using the old Master Sword, I see."

"Why the hell are you here! We sealed you away!" Link yelled back.

" I told you I would get out. I did and I've got a few more things to help this time 'round. I'm much stronger as well." A ball of electricity was thrown toward the Hylian, issuing forth a game of tennis. (((Think about it. You hit a ball back and forth in the game!)))

"How…did…you…get…out…Ganon!" Link called, each word coming with a hit to the ball.

"I have a few others to thank for that." Ganondorf replied, hitting the ball way harder than needed.

Link swung his sword to soon, not having time to correct his mistake. He cried out when the ball hit him, flinging him back into a wall. (((Can you tell I like throwing people into walls?))) "That's…gonna leave a mark." He mumbled as he fell to the ground, lightning still crackling around him. He passed out, not having expected the ball of electricity to be that strong.

"That is only a taste of my revenge, Hero of Time." The King of Evil gloated. "And Zelda, foolish princess, don't think I've forgotten about you. Though that kid caused the final key of my sealing, I hold great loathing to you, seventh Sage, the Sage of Time." He disapparated after that speech, sending the Dementors in.

Jak, Alphonse, Harry, and Ed were casting Patronuses everywhere, Harry's being the most powerful because of experience.

Jak cast at one coming behind Ed, not noticing the one behind himself until it was too late. As soon as he felt a buried memory resurface, he took hold of Daxter, throwing his best friend to the Hylian Princess, her being out of the Dementors' notice for the time being. A second later, after the Wumpbee incident on his ninth birthday, the Dark Warrior memories shown themselves. **_Jak! Jak!_** Shadow yelled his name over and over, but the young elf couldn't hear over the pain of the memory, seeming to drown him. _I'll try to help him, Shadow._

Daxter watched, helpless, as his best friend was tortured with memories of bad times. He could tell by everyone's faces that they wanted to help, but couldn't get over there to do so. "Jak! Come on! Remember good stuff!" He yelled, easily climbing over the volume of the battle. "Remember when you saved the world from crazed Dark Eco Sages?"

_That…is a…good memory…_Jak thought. Next he heard Daxter yell about more recent memories, like when he first kissed Keira, finding his father, and saving the world for a third time.

_Shadow! I can't get through to him! **I can do nothing! Dammit! Just because I am of darkness!** Wait! That's it! **What? **Remember when I counteracted that light covering Harry? **Yeah…** Maybe your form of darkness can do the same to these creatures! **Blaze! You're a genius! **I know._** _Egotistical, big-headed, blue-skinned…_**

As Shadow tried for success where Blaze failed, the others were tiring from all the Patronus Charms. One broke through Ed's defense, forcing him to relive the Human Transmutation tragedy over and over. Al was made to relive their mother's death and Ed almost dying after the failed attempt at bringing her back. Zelda had cast a spell, mixing the attacking effects of Din's fire with the defense of Nayru's Love, protecting Link, Daxter, and herself.

Harry was still holding up, aided by the elements. He cast a wall of fire and air for protection, while using water and light to attack the Dementors, all the time crafting shadows to confuse them. Although still standing, the teen was tiring fast. His experience being so little compared to his knowledge of the elements wasn't helping matters either.

As a few more beams of light crashed into the creatures of evil, the Boy-Who-Lived fell to the ground, completely spent. A Dementor reached him, using horrible memories and his inexperience with mindshields to it's advantage. Before Harry passed out, he saw a demon-looking creature save all of them.

--

--

--

I feel so…tainted by evil just leaving you all hanging like this… God I'm too nice for my own good… But I don't want to type more… I like this cliffy… Then again, you'll all kill me if I don't continue… This chapter isn't at the length I like them, twelve pages isn't enough… I could add a bit more before my dad gets here to pick me up… I could just hide away until you all give up the seek-and-destroy search you'll rally for… AW HELL…I'M AM TOO DAMN NICE!

READ SOME MORE…

--

--

--

Keira was sitting in Defense Against the Dark Arts, listening to Chienne drone on and on about Blast-Ended Skrewts, which she knew was in the Care of Magical Creatures department, when the speaker system in her goggles came to life.

**"Keira…Keira are you there?"** Shadow's voice came over them urgently.

The she-elf put her hands against her nose, making it look like she was resting her head on them. "Yes Shadow." She whispered quietly. "I'm here. What's going on?"

**"There was a Dementor attack in Diagon Alley!"** He answered.

"What? Is everyone all right?" She kept her facial features in control, but inside she was about to burst.

**"Yes, as far as I can tell. Zelda and Daxter are the only ones awake."**

"Okay…what do you want me to do?"

**"Get Dumbledore. If you're in class, tell the teacher to piss off."**

She had a hard time holding back her laughter at Shadow's last sentence. It must have shown in her eyes, because Ron and Hermione looked at her. She shook her head, almost unnoticeably. "I'm on it." She replied.

**"Hurry!"**

Keira stood and started for the door, not giving Umbridge ant excuse what-so-ever.

"Miss Hagai. Is there a reason why you are attempting to leave my class?" Chienne asked in a voice that sounded as if she was speaking to a five-year-old.

"I'm not attempting, I am leaving your class. An emergency is calling me." Keira answered, coming to the door. _It stinks sitting all the way across the room._

"You _will_ return to your seat, now." The Ministry official commanded.

"No, I won't." Keira replied, grabbing the knob. She turned it, but it was locked.

"Sorry, elf-child, but that door will only unlock if _I_ cast the spell." The unqualified professor chortled, looking more like a toad than ever before.

"It'll open." Keira said dangerously. "But you'll need a new door when I'm done." She summoned her halberd from thin air.

"Put that down this instant! You could hurt someone!" Chienne demanded.

"No, something. And I'll have you know; not even the most powerful person in my world dares to stand in my way." The she-elf pulled the halberd apart and had the door hacked to pieces in mere seconds. Before she exited, Keira turned back around to face the teacher. "If Jak won't stand in my way, I'll be damned before you will." With that, she ran down the hallway.

"I hope I never get on her bad side." Ron said.

"Or her father's. It's painful." Draco added, rubbing the still-sore spot on his head.

The entire class laughed while Umbridge had to stew in her anger.

* * *

--

* * *

--

* * *

Sorry people, I want to end it here to have a little cliffy. You know what's going on and I'm sure you can guess what's gonna happen in the beginning of next chapter. If you can't…I'm sorry to say that it won't be up for quite a while. On Sunday June 18, I am going to the beach, King's Dominion, then I'll be back home on Wednesday June 21. I might be able to pop a short one on to keep you people from seeking me out and killing me…or throw stuff at me. If I can't…I'm sorry. If I can…I'm going to live longer.

Oh, and in case you all were wondering about the title: Link and Zelda fit in with the Elves and the Magicals part, them having pointy ears and using magic. Also, to farr2rich: I swear to what ever you want me to swear to that I did not use your idea for the micro-goggle-speaker thingies! I hadn't had a chance to read Chapter 50 of your story until after I posted that chapter. I've only read it recently! I just wanted to clear that up if there were any accusations! –puts eyes back in head- They popped out when I remembered about that communicator-thingy from the end of last chapter. XD

REVIEW! Please?


	7. Chapter 7

The Alchemists, the Elves, and the Magicals

Chapter 07:

DISCLAIMER: I don't own a frikkin thing! Oh wait…I do own my new silver flip-flops…

I don't have anything to really say before you READ… Except for the fact that this one is gonna be a wee bit longer than usual…kinda like my J&D story if any of ya'll have read any of it… REALLY LONG!

READ! …

* * *

--

* * *

--

* * *

Unknown to Keira, Shadow was still fighting. To him, the Dementors seemed to be getting frustrated that they couldn't feed off of his memories and emotions. **_Being made of darkness…it isn't so bad._** He thought, cleaving another Dementor with his claws.

He saw Jak's dropped wand and, dodging a Dementor, grabbed it. **"_Reducto!_"** He pointed to one, an explosion forming to blow it back. **"Nice."** He summoned Silent Flame, much like Keira had with Serene Frost, and it glowed with a purple aura as the runes lit up.

As time wore on, the Eco Demon started to tire. **"Where are they?"** He asked aloud, breathlessly. He pressed the button on the goggles, thankful that he didn't have to hold it down. **"Keira, where are you?"**

"Where making a portkey now. _Professor_ Umbridge held me back." She informed, saying the title sarcastically.

**"Please hurry-Ah!"**

"Shadow! Shadow!" Keira called.

**"Damn you, creatures of evil!"** Shadow yelled, slaughtering the one that hit him. **"Wait a second…you're not coming!"** He spoke through the microphone.

"Yes I am!" She returned furiously.

He sighed in defeat. **"I won't fight with you, but Jak is going to scream at me."**

"It isn't like he can hurt you." Keira retorted as Shadow hacked another Dementor. "We're almost…DONE! We're on our way!"

**"Good to know."** He said attacking two Dementors at once, breathing heavily. **_I hope they hurry._ **He thought, blocking one's claws then slashing at the other, who brought its head too close to his.

A thought crossed Shadow's mind. _**Eww! Did that thing just try to KISS me!** Maybe it's a little on the odd side. **YUCK!** My sentiments exactly._

The group of teachers showed up a second later, wands flaring. By some 'coincidence,' one came to close to Shadow, causing him to dodge. The Eco Demon dodged right into the waiting claws of a Dementor. Another came up quickly, wanting to be rid of the creature who dared to destroy its kind, and lodged a claw in Shadow's stomach, making the Eco Demon cry out in pain. Although no one could see, the assailing monster's face formed a cruel smirk.

"Shadow!" Keira screamed as the Dementor holding him let go and they all flew away. She ran over to him, rolling him over onto his back. "Are you gonna be all right?" She asked him frantically.

**"Don't worry…Keira. Or did…you forget?"** He asked her as the Dark-Eco-infused blood soaked back under his skin. **"I'll heal."**

"I know, but it still don't stop me from worrying…" She trailed off as Albus came over.

"How is he?" The old wizard asked.

"He's got a hole in his stomach, but it's healing. Everyone else?" Keira answered and asked, propping Shadow up on her lap.

Professor Dumbledore's eyebrows shot into his hairline at Keira's answer. "They are fine, just fainted. Zelda and Daxter are awake, thanks to a spell crafted by the Princess. The little Ottsel loves to talk, and play himself as the hero, doesn't he?"

"Yeah…he does." Keira answered.

Shadow's face scrunched up. **"Sorry, Jak…"** He trailed off, his form changing back to the young elf. "K-Keira?"

"Yeah, it's me." The she-elf answered, stroking his forehead as Albus walked away, giving the couple space. The Headmaster walked over to Harry, where a certain redhead, whom was taken in by Madam Pomfry for training, was sitting beside the teen.

"How is he, Miss Weasley?" Albus asked.

"Needs some chocolate, but other than that he's all right." Ginny answered. "What about their savior? We all saw him get injured."

"He is currently being cared for by Miss Hagai." Albus answered looking over at the two elves.

Ginny looked over, then a surprised look came over her face. "B-but…Jak? I meant the guy with white hair and pale skin…" She trailed off, confused.

"He is an alter ego of Jak. That elf is _very_ unique. But, don't ask questions. If he wants to explain, he will in his own time. Or you could put two and two together." Albus replied cryptically.

He walked over to the others, seeing if there was any change from the first time he went by them. Ed was twitching, Al was slightly waking, and Link was groaning. Zelda was sitting with the Hero of Time and Daxter had run over to his best friend, who was kissing Keira. Albus chuckled, the twinkle in his eye returning now that he knew everyone was safe. The only thing that bothered him was that stray spell. _A Death Eater may have done it. At least the young warrior is all right, but I will get to the bottom of it._ He thought as he apparated to the Hogwarts' wards then walked in the gate.

"W-what…happened?" Harry asked groggily.

"You went up against an army of Dementors, came out alive, and…scared us all. All of you did."

"Huh?" Harry looked to where the voice came from ,and his eyes almost popped out of his head. "G-Ginny! It's dangerous! What are you doing here?"

"I'm in-training under Madam Pomfry for one of my electives. I came with her for in-field experience." The youngest Weasley answered. "How are you Harry?" She handed him a bar of chocolate.

"Better." He answered after taking a bite of the candy bar. "And everyone else? What happened after I fainted?"

"They're all fine. It seems Jak saved all of you." Ginny answered, a bit confused.

"Must've been Shadow…or Blaze." Harry said, mostly to himself. Ginny looked at him. "When I was in that coma-like state, I overheard them being introduced as Jak's…alter egos."

As they were talking, Edward and Alphonse were waking completely. Al looked at his brother, making sure all his limbs, real and fake, were still attached and not bleeding. He sighed when he saw they were, completely relieved. Ed, on the other hand, had his knees pulled into his chest, his arms around them, and his chin on top of them. The elder Elric was spooked, and was scared almost witless when a chocolate bar was suddenly in front of his face.

His right forearm became a blade pressed into the throat of the one who scared him. He could have easily passed out again when he saw that his assailant was none other than Winry. He fell to the ground, his pupils no bigger than dots on a sheet of paper. "W-W-Winry…I-I could have j-just k-killed… Oh God…" He stammered, backing away from her until his back touched the wall.

"Ed. Ed, it's all right." She said, coming closer to him slowly. When she stood in front of him, Winry kneeled down, placing her hands on his cheeks. "It's okay." She brought her lips to his, kissing him softly.

"I could have killed you, Winry." Ed tried to get through to her with that reasoning, but she only kissed him again. "I don't deserve-" She kissed him again, cutting him off from berating himself. "Winry! You could have died!"

"I know, Ed, but I didn't." He sighed in defeat. "There's nothing for you to beat yourself up over."

He sighed again. "All right…you win… I'm lucky, you know?"

"Why's that?"

"Because I have you." He answered, drawing her close and kissing her.

"It's cute…isn't it?" Ginny asked Harry, the two of them looking at the couple.

"Yeah…it is." He answered, turning his head to look at her, but catching the beautiful brown eyes that ran in her family instead. _"Don't hesitate. When the time comes, just act."_ A quote (((don't own it))) from a movie he once watched flew through his mind. _I'm tired of hesitating._ He thought, pushing himself off the ground for his mouth to meet Ginny's.

_Wow… He's a good kisser._ She thought, ecstatic at finally being able to kiss her longer-than-usual-long-time-crush-that-seemed-to-have-become-more. _Hermione was right; all I had to do was give him time._

"That was one of my kept-away-never-to-be-spoken-of secrets." Harry told her, making the youngest and only-girl Weasley laugh at the ridiculous title.

"'Never-to-be-spoken-of-but-acted-out' sounds like a better name to me." Ginny giggled.

"Ron'll probably kill me though." Harry shrugged. "It was a nice life while it lasted."

"He better not bother you, or me for that matter, or he'll face my famous Bat-Bogey Hex." Ginny said threateningly. She looked around. "Seems the teachers have already left…how're we supposed to get back?"

"I've got a portkey." The Boy-Who-Lived answered, pulling the newspaper out. "Come on you lot! We've done our part! Let's head home!" He called, and Ed, Winry, Alphonse, Daxter, Keira, and Jak walked over. "Um…where's Zelda and Link?"

"I think Zelda when to Madam Malkin's to ask for her to deliver the robes and Link is still mostly out cold." Ginny answered.

"How can you be 'mostly' out cold?" Daxter asked from Jak's shoulder, the young elf's stomach fully healed, to everyone's surprise. There was a large hole in his robes.

"You're so tired or beat that you can barely move, so you may-as-well be knocked out." Jak answered. "It's a warrior thing. You wouldn't understand." _I got him that time._

"Yes I would! I did defeat those Dementors, after all." Daxter puffed his chest out.

"Bullshit." Jak deadpanned. "Though, I do thank you for pulling me out of…_those_ memories."

"No problem, Jak." Daxter replied, knowing of the Dark Warrior Program in the prison.

"A real good memory you could have brought up would've been when we blew up the ammo stash or when we rescued the Underground members and I got to destroy that damned machine." Jak said, his eyes distant in reminiscing but an evil smile on his face. "That was fun. I'd love to blow it up again." (((The 'damned machine' is the Dark Eco table they had him strapped to. I put in how I think the rescue mission should have ended.)))

"The only part of destroying the ammo dump I didn't like was when you _landed_ on me!" Daxter added.

"Heh…sorry about that." The elf replied, scratching the back of his head.

"You were the one who took that thing out?" Keira asked, astonished. Then she laughed. "You wouldn't _believe_ how angry Errol was. He kept going on about an outlaw."

The others just listened, slowly learning about the elves' pasts. Zelda came back, appearing in a shower of green. "Sorry I took so long. I had to coax Madam Malkin out from under her desk."

"All right! Someone grab Link and let's get back to Hogwarts." Harry said happily, holding out the newspaper.

* * *

"I almost had that demon! The Lord won't be happy." Was mumbled as the person walked through a set of doors.

"You are correct. I'm very disappointed." A mechanical-like voice said. A scream echoed as a dark ball struck the person, just weak enough to not kill him or her.

* * *

The large group arrived in theEntrance Hall, everyone but Harry and Ginny falling over. "Sorry again. It's just something you have to get used to." The two laughed.

"Daxter. I can't feel my arm." Jak spoke causing more laughter after his comment. "I'll get my metal guard instead of my Precursor one. Then, the teachers can kiss my ass if they want me to take it off." He added, rotating his shoulder to get feeling back into the limb. "You're lucky you didn't get any harassment over wearing a full suit, Alphonse."

"Not really." Al replied. "I don't wear it." He got a couple of confused looks while Ed walked away, his eyes downcast. "I am the suit of armor. And, brother, it isn't your fault." He reached out and took hold of Ed's right arm.

"It may as well be." Ed responded, his voice sad. "You had your protest, and I didn't listen. I should never have brought it up in the first place. It was forbidden for a reason, and now look what I've done to both of us."

"At least we had hope from your idea, brother." Al said. "I didn't know what to do when Mom passed. Dad was nowhere around. We didn't even know if he was alive."

Ed turned around and smiled sadly. "But…you never got a full glimpse of the creature we created from it…" He shuddered, feeling cold. "I'll never get that out of my memories…" He paused. "I almost killed you, Al…you may forgive me, but I'll never forgive myself."

"We're gonna restore ourselves one day, brother. It's all right." Al tried to reason.

"That doesn't matter!" Ed shouted, suddenly angry. "That damned thing almost took you, Al! I'd rather die than see that happen again!" He was silenced after that sentence, a metal fist contacting his face.

"You almost did then!" Alphonse exclaimed, but in a calm manner. Ed jumped up from the ground and was about to throw a punch at the suit of armor, but Winry got between them.

"What's done is done. You can't change the past. Change the future instead. Get over it, forgive yourselves, and stop this senseless bickering and battling!" She shouted. "Everyone makes mistakes! They happen for a reason! You learn from them and don't make the same one!"

"Sorry, Winry." Ed and Al said at the same time.

"Don't apologize to me."

"Sorry, Al."

"Sorry, Ed."

"That's better." An elderly voice spoke, the person being revealed as the Headmaster. "Fighting isn't something you need to do between each other. Save negative emotions as a reason to give you cause for fighting the opposing side. In this case, Voldemort." Albus said, showing his wisdom.

"Hello, Professor." Everyone, except Link, chorused.

"How is the young Hylian?" Albus asked.

"-He shouldn't have been out this long." Navi spoke up. She flew over to Link, laying her hand on his forehead. _–Link, can you hear me?_ She asked him before her glow turned silvery. _Ganondorf's attack was that strong?_ She thought. She turned to face Albus. "-I'm surprised he's still alive! Ganon's attack was stronger than we all thought." Her glow turned a light blue, showing her sadness.

"Can we help?" Zelda asked.

"-If he has a Red Potion. I doubt he has a Bottled Fairy." Navi answered. "-But I don't know if we can get to them."

"What do you mean?" The Princess asked next.

"-The Goddesses gave him his own little realm to help carry all the stuff he's acquired over the years. Yes, I read that part of his memory." She answered.

"I have one of those. Since I know how to open them, I just might be able to reach his." Zelda replied, lifting the little fairy's spirits. The lady Hylian closed her eyes, focusing on the separate reality. About fifteen seconds later, she opened her eyes, and a little window opened into a forest-like place. _Of course._ She rolled her eyes, then stuck her hand through it, and called a bottle of Red Potion to her hand with her mind. She pulled her hand back out and blew a sigh of relief. Then, she propped Link up, after pulling the cork from the bottle, and placed it to his lips, slowly letting the red liquid slide down his throat.

The young warrior coughed, Zelda lifting him to sit up. "I'll never get used to that taste." He coughed amidst snickering. He looked up and smiled. "Thanks, Zel, Navi." He looked at both of them. "Hello, Headmaster."

"Hello, Link." Albus replied, the twinkle in his eye at full power. "Are you all feeling well enough to go to your remaining classes?"

Harry looked around, feeling all eyes on him, and they were. "He asked us _all_, not just me! But, I think we should, or we'll fall farther behind and Hermione will shoot us." He paused for a second, then pointed his wand at Jak. "But first. _Repairo._" The hole in Jak's robes disappeared.

"Thanks. I uh…forgot." He said to the young wizard, his cheeks slightly pink."

"You should see him when he comes out of the Gun Course back home." Keira said, laughing. "His clothes have more holes in them than Swiss Cheese and he's covered in smudges from explosions." Jak's face had a dry look to it.

"At least I haven't almostblasted you at least eight times, Miss Perfect-Shooter." He countered.

"Well…" She trailed off, not having anything to say, blushing. Everyone snickered.

"I'm kidding." Jak said, giving her a one-armed hug. "Besides, you've saved my aaa-butt," He cast a glance to the Headmaster. "enough times to make up for it." His cheeks tinted again. "I forgot where I was. I don't want Riza shooting at me for cursing."

"You should see her when the Colonel doesn't do his paperwork." Alphonse said, getting laughter from Ed, a picture flying through the young alchemist's head.

"Well, my young pupils, you need to go to your class. We are in the fifth period right now." Albus said, calming the cheery mood.

"I'm off to Transfiguration." Ginny said, pressing a kiss to Harry's cheek, getting a blush from him, before leaving.

"Then, Care of Magical Creatures it is."

* * *

How Ed regretted his words when they got to the class. It seemed Professor Grubbly-Plank had a knack for creatures like Hagrid, which meant ignoring the danger. _Use _Orchideous(sp?) _she says. When the things run by and sting you, knocking you out for a good few minutes, it's kinda hard._ He thought, casting the purple-ish spell at another of the flying irritants.

"Damn things!" He heard Link say somewhere off to his right. "Ow! Stop shocking me, Zel!" Link rubbed his arm before pointing at one of the Vampir Mosps. "_Carpe Retractum!_" He shot the odd, whip-like, reddish-orange spell from his wand, catching one of them. "Hello! Somebody zap this thing!" He called out.

"_Orchideous!_" Zelda called out, showing how well a team the two Hylians could be. They switched roles, back and forth, stopping a few of the Mosps as they came near them. One was about a to come up behind her, but Link pushed her out of the way. She turned around and saw him on the ground, knocked out. The Princess got angry and sent a fireball at it. To say the thing died would be an understatement. "Whoops…I wasn't supposed to use my magic." She used normal jinxes on ones that would come around, not having Link to help her.

"Did anyone catch the name of that Goron?" Link asked as he came to, holding his head, before standing and launching a _Carpe Retractum_ at one of the Vampir Mosps, then Zelda used _Orchideous_.

"Seven!" Daxter called from Jak's shoulder. Keira flipped over and blasted it away with a jinx. "Nine!" Jak vaulted over Keira and they joined together, as if ballroom dancing, and stuck both their wands out, casting at the same time, right as the professor called, "TIME!" The Vampir Mosp exploded in a shower of sparks.

"You eleven." She pointed to Link, Zelda, Harry, Ron, Hermione (the Golden Trio having said their hellos earlier), Jak, Daxter, Keira, Ed, Al, and Winry. (((God, what group.))) "In each of your separate groups, you took out more Mosps than any other group. I'm proud of you all. Twenty points to Gryffindor for each of you, and even the little, orange one."

"Finally! I get some recognition!" Daxter yelled, in (((yep, you guessed it))) Jak's ear. Jak's eyes flashed black and small amounts of Dark Eco Lightning sparked in them. The elf turned his head to Daxter, glaring. "Um…sorry, again…for the twenty-something time." Jak's eyes were still black, but the Dark Eco sparks were gone.

"He apologized, Jak. Leave him alone." Keira said, placing her hand on his shoulder and calming him.

"You're extremely lucky, Dax." Jak said to him. "If you weren't my best friend, I would've whacked you long ago." He chuckled, showing he was just joking. A second later, he stood stock still, in a slight stance, an alert expression on his face. "No way…" He whispered. Next, he drew up to his full height and took on his commanding voice. "Everyone. I suggest you get down if you want to live." From the tone in his voice, they all knew he wasn't joking and obeyed. "Dax, you too." As soon as they all got down, a dark ball came and crashed into Jak, making him skid and making a trench in the ground.

"Even here, in this new world, you somehow show up to stop my plans. Why are you so resilient to accept that I will destroy either Isthmus or this world, Eco Freak?"

"Maybe it's the fact that I just love hearing you complain about how I always ruin your ideas!" Jak yelled back. "Why can't you just stay in the hell you crawled out of, Errol?" He questioned at the mechanical menace. He pulled himself out of the trench and pulled Silent Flame from it's sheath hidden, somehow, under his robes. "Bring it on." _**Keep your wits about you. **Don't I always? Do you want an answer to that. Not really, no._ He grinned in the fashion only he could before attacking the ex-Krimson Guard Commander.

_How is he here?_ Keira thought, instantly standing and about to jump in the fight to help her lover.

"Stay back, Keira!" Jak yelled to her, knowing she'd normally protest with all her might. "Protect the others. I'll take care of this idiot." _It's what I'm good at. **I believe each of us are. **I think you need to take care of this robotic moron quickly. He may try to hurt the other students.** We don't need that happening. **We certainly don't._ Jak launched a Light Eco Beam at Errol, watching with satisfaction as it messed up some of his circuits.

"Don't be so excited to see this minor amount of damage." Errol laughed. "I'm much stronger than I was when we last met." He laughed again. "Though I am unable to use the wizards' magic, I have my own form of destruction." He held up his large arm, the red light on the end getting brighter. When it grew to a blinding intensity, he aimed, not at Jak, but at Keira and the other students in the class.

Jak drew in a breath, Dark and Light Eco circling around him. He circled his hands in Light Eco, clapping them, and almost stopping time. Him being on the other side of Errol, away from the group, he spread his draconic wings before flying over the robot. He then used his darklight shield, getting between the blast and the ones he was trying to protect. The Flash Freeze faded, and the red blast sent by Errol slammed into the young elf. The most focused area of the blast went through the shield, spreading into separate streams and shooting through several spots in Jak's body. The Wastelander took the undeserved punishment, still standing to keep the rest of the blast at bay.

Once it faded, Errol screeched in a robotic way. "I'll get you one day, Eco Freak!" He activated the jets in his back, then zoomed off, going back to where ever he came from. _He's just lucky that depleted my energy. Next time, I won't waste my energy on getting to him._ He thought with a growl and fizzles of his circuits.

Keira jumped up from the ground, where she had ducked when Errol fired. "Jak! Jak, you did it!" She ran up to him. She circled around from behind him and hugged him from the front. A second later, his form receded and the she-elf felt all his weight leaning on her. Not expecting it, she fell down. _Oh no…Did something happen? Is his darklight form still draining him?_ She questioned, rolling him over to where he was on his back. It was then that she saw the wounds caused by Errol's shot. They were healing, but the burnt flesh caused it to go slower then it should have. She touched one that was in his forearm, cringing as he winced. There were a few places where it had singed his face, and she gently rubbed them, watching as he relaxed, allowing the healing to happen a little faster. She jumped slightly when Jak's had was suddenly laying on one of hers.

"Jak? Buddy?" Daxter asked, tentatively pressing a paw to his best friend's face. The elf smiled, if only slightly, at his most trusted friend and girlfriend. The Ottsel sighed, taking little notice as the rest of the gang came over.

"How is he?" Link asked, kneeling beside the she-elf.

"Other than needing a life-time supply of outfits," She joked, trying to lift the mood. "he'll be okay." To prove her point, a few of the wounds closed up, getting a pained intake of breath from Jak. _It must be where that shot burned him, too. Normally healing wouldn't hurt him at all._ She thought. "If that damned bastard would just stay dead. He died in a racing accident, then, when Jak destroyed the TerraFormer, Errol died again, and now he's back! Hopefully the third time's gonna be the charm."

Jak's wounds had fully healed after a few more minutes and he glowed a bluish-white for a few moments, then, miraculously, sat up. He shook his head, clearing it. "Damn…what a rush…" He cursed fluently for a few seconds. "I wish that thrice-be-damned shithead would stay dead and stop tormenting the ever-loving hell outta me! It's like he's got some Precursor-forsaken eye that watches me. I'm gonna kill him again, and he better stay the –beep- -beep- dead if he knows what the –beep- -beep- is good for his hell-ridden ass!" The whole group was staring at him. He scratched the back of his neck while grinning sheepishly. "Um…"

"Nice wording, mate." Ron said, grinning. "Ow! What was that for, Hermione?" She had elbowed him in the ribs.

"Damn nice wording is more like it. Ow!" Link was rubbing his arm again from Zelda shocking him.

"I said to watch your language around me and I meant it." She replied.

"Sorry Mom. Shit! Ouch!" He cursed from the first zap, and got another for cursing. "Geez, _Princess_, I didn't know you were ever so demanding."

Zelda's face turned a bit flustered before she pulled out two concealed dagger, a spell crafted by her weaved in them, and threw them at him, then summoned them both back to her hand. Link had bent backwards from his crouched position and used his arms to push himself from the ground. He had to back-flip a few times to miss her Sheikah-honed skills with the long knives. She ran up to him, her outfit suddenly switching from a dress to a female-style Sheikah suit. _At least she didn't transform into Sheik. Then I'd have a problem._ Link thought, doing a few back-flips and no-hand cartwheels, showing how nimble and agile he was. She had swiped at his chest, causing him to do a backbend, and stretched her arm out. Link had made himself go cross-eyed as he watched the blade barely miss his nose. He swung himself back up and planted a kiss on her lips. "You are too cute when you're angry." He whispered.

Two red faces, one more blood-colored than the other, was caused by an orange rat who whistled. "I always forget when others are around-" Link suddenly cut himself off, his face going pale from it's dark red color, and looked in the Forbidden Forest. "Some-something's wrong…" He ran into the forest, seeming to meld into the shadows, against the professor's wishes.

"-When it comes to the forest, Link is one person you cannot stop. He grew up in one, he can sense how it feels, and what is happening within it." Navi said to Professor Grubbly-Plank. "-He has such a connection to the forest that I've never seen one like it and I doubt I ever will." She tore off through the air after him.

_Be careful, both of you._ Zelda sent to Navi.

* * *

_-Link? What's happening?_ Navi asked the pale-faced Hylian.

_I…I don't exactly know._ He answered. _What I do know is that the forest's balance has been upset and there is an intruder. The intruder…there is something…dark…evil… about them…like they're shrouded from the forest._ "Ugh…" He wrapped an arm around his stomach. _We're close._ He disappeared into the shadows again, using the skills Impa trained him with. A couple seconds later, he arrived at the cause of the disturbance. "Who could have done this to such majestic creatures?" He kneeled beside the two animals. _These two are the leaders…I've got to try something._ "They're still alive…"

Link gently laid his left hand on the male's head and his right hand on the female's. He focused his magic on what he wanted to do. Then, a white glow emitted from the two animals. When it receded, they stood. "You need to return to your pack." The two wolves licked his face before disappearingbeyond the trees. "You're welcome."

"-Watch out!" Navi yelled. Link rolled to his left, but still caught two of the barrage of arrows, onein his right shoulder blade and the other in the upper part of his right arm.

"Poisoned." He said before collapsing.

_-Zelda!_ Navi called as loud as she could, not knowing if the Princess could hear her.

_What is it, Navi?_ The fairy blew out a breath when she replied.

_-Link's hurt. Poisoned arrows. Come quick._ A couple seconds later, Zelda appeared in green sparks.

"Come on, Navi. Let's get him to the Hospital Wing." She circled an arm around him, making sure not to touch the arrows, and went back to CoMC, Navi flying to the Hospital Wing to give Madam Pomfry a heads up.

* * *

When Zelda reappeared, she wasn't completely back to the class, still hidden in the forest because she knew that Link wouldn't want the school's medi-witch pulling the arrows out. Link was still a little dazed, but he was awake. "Zel," He said quietly. "pull 'em out…"

"Link, we don't know what kind of poison-"

"Paralyzing." He interrupted. "I can't move as long as they stay there."

She sighed. "All right. Grab on to something." He gave her a look. "Okay, okay. Bad joke." He grit his teeth as she took hold of the shaft. A second and one groan later, the arrow in his shoulder blade was removed. "This went all the way through." She said, speaking of the one in his arm.

"Break the shaft, then pull the arrowhead out the other side." Link told her, knowing that she may not know what to do. His assumption was correct when he saw her gently biting her bottom lip. "It's all right, Zel. No need to worry. I've pulled more arrows out of myself than I have fingers and toes." _Which I'm surprised I haven't lost any of…_ He finished in his head. Determination shone on her face, Link's words having the effect he was hoping for. She took hold of the arrow, and he winced when she broke the shaft and clenched his jaw when she pulled the rest of it out.

"I guess it's a good thing I didn't teleport us all the way there. Pomfry would have a fit before she realized the arrows were poisoned." Zelda laughed.

"She may have figured it out when she'd notice that I couldn't move." Link laughed with her as he sat up, the paralysis wearing off. His face turned serious, but he held a small smile. "Thanks, Zel." _Thank you, Navi, for calling her to help._ He sent to his friend. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Probably be still laying in the forest with two arrows stuck in you." She smiled. "What happened anyway?"

"The Alphas of a wolf pack were almost killed. It upset the balance of the forest. I got there in time to save them…barely…" He trailed off and covered his face with his hand. "I just hate to think that someone would deliberately hurt any part of the forest." He said sadly.

"You restored the balance, though." Zelda said, smiling, as she moved his hand and looked into his crystal-blue eyes. Link's cheeks tinted a slight pink from her intense stare. "There's no one around this time." He smiled a little before drawing her close with his left arm, not wanting, and unable(he didn't want Zelda to know that a little of the poison remained, keeping him from moving the injured arm and shoulder blade)to move his right, and kissed her, glad that nobody was going to interrupt.

* * *

A little later, after Zelda helped him move out of the forest, and the gang of friends threw a bit of a fit telling them to go the Hospital Wing and they'd be up there when they could, Link had to endure the fussing of Madam Poppy Pomfry anyway. _At least,_ He thought. _Zelda brought the arrows so they could make something of an antidote for what of that Goddess-forsaken paralysis poison is still in me._ He just tuned out the medi-witch, opting to instead listen to the wind carrying the words of the forests that he loved so much.

_We owe you…_ They whispered to him.

_"Not at all…"_ He replied in a language only a very few of the Kokiri, him a lucky one, knew at all. Others who didn't had to get a translation from the ones who did. But, Saria had told him that none of them, even she, the Sage of Forest, could understand as well as he could.

_You helped to correct what should have never happened in the first place…_ The wind carried.

_"It was from the love I hold for you all, and the creatures you protect…"_ He blushed a little, though, still, no one noticed over Poppy carrying on about how he'd probably be in the Wing for most of his school year.

_You were harmed in helping us…_ The trees, and two wolves speaking through them, protested.

_"And I'd have it happen again if I can aid you all in any way…"_ Link smiled a little, using his left arm to roll over onto his stomach from his back, though being on the beddidn't give him the shelter he wanted from the nurse's shouting and fussing.

_You are too modest, especially for a hero…_ The wind carried cheerful laughter to his ears and he hid his face in the pillow to keep Poppy and Zelda from seeing it's content of red.

_"I can't help it…!"_ He replied, snickering a little himself, but quiet enough to escape eavesdropping ears.

_It seems we can only give this from our distance… It will help you heal… Give it to the healer… Good-bye 'til next time, Hero…_

_"As soon as I can, I'll create our next meeting… It should be soon… Thank you, kindred…"_ Link rolled over onto his back again and held his left hand out, feeling the wind circle it and something drop into it. _I haven't seen that plant but once! _Kurera Alla _or 'Cure All' was the name we gave it…_ To say the young Hylian was astonished would be the understatement of an eternity. "_I can't accept this…"_

_You done more than you know… The two creatures you saved are not normal wolves… They are magical… It would have destroyed a balance to the overall balance of the world… Use that, and take comfort in knowing it will help you to become stronger… Stronger to defeat your lifetime enemy… A dark, evil, green man by the name of Ganondorf…_

Link was surprised yet again. _"You all know of him…?"_ He couldn't help but ask.

A small laugh was carried to him. _Do not be so surprised, forest-child… Only one who knows of the power the forest contains can show another how to hide themselves from it… Rest now… Offer the herb to the medic… She will know what to do with it…_

Link smiled; Zelda noticed. _"I appreciate the comfort you have given me… My gratitude can never be repaid for your gift of the _Kurera Alla_… I'll be sure to see you again, very soon…"_

"Link?" He jumped when Zelda touched his arm, luckily his left one. "Why are you whispering to yourself?" He grinned a little.

"I wasn't." He answered quietly. She rose her eyebrows. "I was speaking to the forest. _Sponta av Skogen_ or Tongue of the Forest." She pulled up a chair, showing her interest, and sat down. Link took a breath the same time as Zelda felt the wind blow through an open window. He blew his breath out a second later as his face reddened. "Before I tell you about it, two things. One: I need to give the _Kurera Alla_ to Madam Pomfry. Two: I can't tell you too much." He faced the medi-witch who was mumbling to herself. "Madam Pomfry, I have something for you."

"What is it? I'm a little busy." She replied, a bit miffed. "Interrupted by the one I'm trying to help, no less." She mumbled under her breath before walking over. Link held out his left hand, and put the sacred herb in hers. "_Kurera Alla_? Where did you get this?" She asked, surprised.

"The Forbidden Forest gave it to me for helping earlier." He answered, then realized the fact that she knew the actual name and not another made from this world. "Do you know any of _Sponta av Skogen_?" He asked her, curiosity masking his surprise well.

_"Little. Forest teach what I need know."_ She answered. Link winced at the choppiness of her words. _"I herbal healer. Forest help if I need."_ He cringed this time. _"I understand words. Unable to speak easily."_ He flat-out squeezed his eyes shut that time.

_"You're a little choppy with your words… Let them flow like the forest itself along the breeze…"_ He smiled before wincing again. Zelda shocked his arm, only enough to get his attention though.

"If I could have a translation, it would be nice." She said, feeling a little aggravated and a little left out. Link half-grinned, half-smiled sheepishly.

"Er…sorry, Zel. Madam Pomfry, here, knows a little of Forest Tongue. She can understand it being spoken to her easier than she can speak it. Her words are a little choppy, sort of…punctuated sounding. She knows enough to get her point across though."

"I'll get to making this special blend then, _forest-child."_ She walked off, not noticing the cringe Link gave.

"Well," He said, not forgetting his unspoken promise to Zelda. "A main key to speaking it is to let your words trail off a little at the end of sentences, like fading them out. Some people can only understand it. Some can understand and speak a little of it. Some can understand it and speak it fluently and easily. Then, some can't do it at all. The last one has to usually get someone to translate for them. But, _very_ few can even understand it. About ten in every group of fifty Kokiri can understand it. Five out of those ten can usually speak it, but not easily. Then, _maybe_ two out of those five can easily." He paused, seeing she had a question.

"Okay, then… Well, you're not Kokiri, but you understand and speak the 'Forest Tongue' easily… How does that work?" She was completely confused about that.

"I guess that was Farore's doing… She is the Goddess of my Triforce and Life, so… Uh… Maybe I'm more odd than we thought in the first place?" He laughed a little, her joining him for a few seconds before he continued. "But, you need to somehow be connected to the forests…" He continued as Zelda listened and he tried to not reveal the extremely important things. _Well…one of those would be the fact that some of the most dangerous people are turned that way by, I hate to even think it, _evils_ of the forest…_

* * *

Surprisingly, Draco came to visit Link and Zelda in the Hospital Wing. The Princess had downright refused to leave Link's side that day. A couple teachers tried to get her to go to her classes, saying that she would probably have a lot of work if she didn't. Draco was there then, as well, and spoke some words to the teachers.

"Even if she does go to class, she'll still have work to do out of class because you all always give our assignment at the very end of class." Link laughed when he said that, but covered it well with a few coughs.

"So, how'd you find out I was stuck in here?" Link asked the Slytherin when they had a bit of free time from the harassment of the professors.

"Harry told me in Charms…as he accidentally banished Professor Flitwick across the room by not watching where he was aiming." Draco answered, his face expressionless before he burst with laughter. "I've never seen the little man fly so fast. Luckily, Harry banished ten pillows under the professor just as fast-" He was interrupted by a very pissed elf coming through the double doors. The angered elf picked up a swivel stool, not noticing that it used to be bolted(until he pulled it out)into the floor, then put it down about two and a half feet from Link's bed and five feet from Draco, not wanting to hurt the now-friendly Slytherin. "I haven't had the actual chance, but now I formally apologize for my rude, immature, and ugly comments on the Hogwarts Express." Draco said.

(((Okay, people. I'm gonna make this easier on me. Okay, the Alchemists' language is gonna be in **bold-underline** from now on. Jak half-dark is gonna be **_bold-italic_**. Shadow's gonna be **bold** and Blaze is gonna be underline. Jak half-light is gonna be _italic-underline w/quotes._ Jak darklight is gonna be **_bold-underline-italic_**. I'm using this from my J&D story. The mixed lines are killing my memory! The rest of it's the same!)))

Jak grinned a little, though still pissed as ever. **_"I'm sorry for making you piss your pants."_** The little rat on his shoulder was about to say something to Draco, but Jak, knowing the general topic from knowing the Ottsel for so long, cut him off. **_"Say it, Dax. I dare ya. You'll be pissin' your fur."_**

"I think someone already took the liberty of pissing in your cereal this morning." Daxter retorted, a little put out.

"What did happen to get you so angered?" Zelda asked politely and Jak spun the seat around a few times to keep himself from sounding like he was snapping when he answered.

**_"That damn bitch that teaches Defense Against the Dark Arts."_** To keep from snapping again after he paused, he bit his lip, not taking notice when he bit a hole through it, the abused flesh healing as soon as he removed his fang. **_"I wore my favorite shoulder guard, to keep 'clingy' here from cutting off the circulation in my arm, and that daughter of a bastard…or toad, which ever…gave me detention for wearing it then took it. Why couldn't the bitch leave me the –beep- alone? It's just a –beep-ing shoulder guard! What was I gonna do with it? It's made to protect your shoulder! Not throw at someone! Damn, Precursor-forsaken, toad-faced, bitchy, sorry excuse for one hell of a ugly Ministry official!"_**From the second sentence to the seventh, he said it all in one breath. _**Jak…calm down…** You're going to hurt some one if you're not careful. I know…but that asshole took my damn armor. And, to top it off, it was my favorite one too! _

"What about that brass-colored armor you were wearing when I first saw you on the train?" Draco asked, an eyebrow raised.

**_"If she took that, you mean?"_** Jak asked, still angry but not as much as he was. Being able to vent frustration helped him, even if it was through words. Draco nodded. **_"I'd kill her."_** The elf stood and walked over to the window, slowly changing back to normal. "Sorry for the straightforward answer. I've been a little on the 'no-respect-for-authority' rampage for about three or so years, unless one deserves it, like you guys, my other friends, Samos, Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, Flitwick, Grubbly-Plank, Hagrid, whom I'veheard about,even Snape, a little anyway, and Madam Pomfry, though she does have her fuss fits. Some people know they have a great authority and they abuse that power."

"Kinda like when you scared the hell out of me on the train?" Draco asked, lightening the mood some.

"Okay, I deserved that one." Jak grinned. "I'll put it this way. Some know they have great power and abuse it, then some, though I think I'm about the only one, have great power and can't control it all the time."

_So, you don't respect us?_ Blaze asked, his essence appearing on Jak's left, Shadow's appearing on his right.

"I said 'like you guys' didn't I? And I also said: 'my other friends.' I can group you two with one or the other, but either way, I still respect both of you." He answered, chuckling.

"I think we'd be insulted if you thought any less of us." Draco replied. Jak smiled a little as the group continued talking.

About an hour later, Keira walked in. Her brow furrowed when she saw Jak. "Why are you here? I figured you wouldn't miss dinner. Thought, it seems like Daxter wants to stuff his face right now." She said as the little critter ran out of the Wing, making a bee-line for the Great Hall.

"Just waiting 'til Umbridge's detention." Jak growled out his answer.

"Detention! What for?" She questioned next.

"Wearing a shoulder guard. She's lucky I was in a good mood beforehand." Jak had a small, feral grin.

"With your temper, I suppose she was." Keira laughed, then laughed harder at his deflated expression. "I'm joking!" The elf smiled a little, wrapping an arm around her.

Link, Zelda, and Draco cracked up, trying to conceal their mirth and failing. Madam Pomfry finished the highly complicated healing potion just then and walked over. _"Finished."_ Link took it from her offering hand. _"Hope it helps."_ He winced at the choppiness again.

_"Thank you…"_ Link replied, then downed the mixture, coughing and gagging afterward. "That's worse…than…blue!" He choked out, Zelda patting his back. "Goron smack…Zel." She understood and hit his back as hard as she could, which was pretty hard for what someone would think. When he coughed that final time, a very deep gash opened in his throat that healed instantly, thanks to the _Kurera Alla_, but that didn't stop the quick stab of pain that came from it in the first place. A small orb of a sickly-looking yellow color was laying in front of him, a siphon of energy that looked like a small knife sticking out from it. The wrappings around his shoulder blade and arm disappeared to show fully healed wounds. Madam Pomfry came over with a container and scooped the bothersome orb into it.

"That was the very last of the poison. You should be able to move your arm now." She walked back to her office. _It told me the forest-child would be coming to the school someday. I wonder how it knew…he's from a different world…_ She thought, sitting down to memorize more ranting lines she came up with for certain situations.

While Poppy done this, Zelda gave Link the glare of death times three mixed with the evil eye. Next came an extremely angry, yet sad and disappointed, voice Link hadn't heard yet. "You told me the poison would be gone when I pulled those arrows out." The Kokiri-raised Hylian crossed his arms in a sad fashion, lowering his gaze.

"I'm sorry, Zel. I…didn't want you to worry." The Princess opened her mouth, about to speak, but Link placed a finger over her lips, silencing her. "Let me finish." He said in a soft voice. He swung his legs over the side of the bed, facing her. "All you ever do is worry. From worrying if you're running a country full of people good enough to worrying about what you're gonna wear the next day. From worrying if another country may declare war to worrying if I'll make it in time to a dinner invitation. You're always worrying about something, and I wanted to take just one off your mind." He sighed, casting his stunning-blue eyes to the ground. "I guess it didn't work, huh?"

"Hey," Link lifted his eyes to hers. "My greatest worry is if you'll end up using one too many bomb flowers, destroying half of Death Mountain and Kakariko Village, while just trying to help the Gorons take out some pesky Dodongos."

"That made me feel better." He commented dryly before smiling a little. "At least I'd be trying to help a bit of family, technically, in Goron terms, Sworn Brothers and Sisters. I've never seen a female Goron, though Darunia told me there are women."

"I haven't either." She laughed.

"Um…" Keira trailed off before finishing her question. "What's a 'Goron'?"

"Well," Link said as he stood. "They stand about this tall," He motioned about four inches above his head. "eat rocks, and they look like a rock when they're sleeping. And believe me, if they say _any_thing about a 'big, Goron hug' you'd better run. Darunia, the leader, or, as they call him, the Big Brother, of the Gorons stands about this tall," He motioned about a foot taller than himself. "and can knock you to the floor with a 'friendly' pat on the back. I think just about any of them can. I know I've had the wind knocked out of me and fell to the floor enough for a life time."

"What'd you mean when you said 'brothers and sisters'?" Draco asked.

"It's their way of saying you're an honorary Goron…well…something like that anyway." Link laughed. "And, Zel, since the King is a Sworn Brother, does that make you a Sworn Niece?"

"Well, I know Darunia likes you so much that he named his son after you." She retorted to his jibe, getting a faint blush from the Hero of Time. A grumble sounded to everyone's, except Jak's, left. "I guess someone's hungry." The elf blushed whilst shrugging his shoulders.

* * *

--

* * *

--

* * *

Sorry for the super-long chapter and wait. I tried to hurry, but I just couldn't quit typing for this chapter. Nothing was calling for itself to be the ending. Way back there in the chapter when Link and Zelda were makin' out in the bushes called, but it just wasn't long enough for me.

What does Chienne "The Bitch" Umbridge have in store for the three-time world saver? Sorry, ya'll. You're just gonna have to wait 'til next chapter. And, I'm gonna start on it right now. It's like1:30 in the mornin' too.

Aw god! I just got a cramp in my ass! SHIT! Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow… Review please? Maybe it'll help put an end to the cramp. Oh, I wanted to ask: Do ya'll want a special appearance of a certain Sage of Fire? Personally, I like him quite a lot! But, I'm gonna wait on ya'll before I put him in. Though, the Sages can make their own portals to and from Hyrule…um, that don't include the Eco Sages. XD


	8. Chapter 8

The Alchemists, the Elves, and the Magicals

Chapter 08:

DISCLAIMER: Ya'll know we don't own nuthin' so why do ya keep makin' us type out these here crazy disclaimers? But, I still own nuthin'.

I'd still like to know if a special appearance of any or all of the LoZ Sages is in order. I may just throw in Darunia somewhere in this chapter to let him have a great laugh…and Link have a close-up with the floor like he did before getting the Goron's Ruby, a.k.a. the Spiritual Stone of Fire. So far, only a few reviewers, you know who you are, has said _any_thing about Darunia, and they vote yes, so that's too many to count yes-zero no. Sorry if you don't want him in, but the reviewers, names undisclosed in case somebody was to take a notion to hurt them in any way, shape, or form, and myself want the loveable Goron to make an appearance!

Fire Sage: I'd love to see our Sworn Brother some time.

Silver: If no one is bothered by it, you will get to. Honestly, I may do like I said and have you for a special guest really soon, and I mean REALLY soon.

Link: Just don't knock me out…

Silver: Don't worry, I won't go that far.

Link: Thank the Goddesses.

READ…

* * *

--

* * *

--

* * *

After dinner and a repair charm, by Draco, cast on Link's outfit, Jak was walking to Chienne's classroom. _I don't know why, but I got a bad feeling about this… **Same here. I just hope she doesn't do anything stupid. **Keep your temper in check and nothing may happen.I'm gonna take my shoulder guard back one way or another.** I would too, Jak. I'd gladly take it back for you.** I don't want her to die of fright, no offence, Shadow. You're here, Jak. Just don't go crazy with it if you do get angry. No problem, I'll make sure I do. I said NOT to! I'm just joking with you. **Thankfully.**_ Jak knocked on the door.

"Come in." Professor Umbridge called and he did so. She looked at her charmed watch. "Right on time." She stood, beckoning him to sit in a chair at the front of the classroom. She retrieved a quill and a piece of parchment.

Jak spoke then. "I'm expecting my shoulder guard back after this." She stopped short at the underlying threat in his voice, then continued as if he said nothing, laying the two items on the desk.

"I want you to write 'I must not bring weapons to class.' It's seven-thirty right now. You can finish at eight-fifteen." She commanded snootily. Jak snickered at what he was supposed to write. "Is there something funny?"

"Yeah, two somethings." He answered, snickering quietly while Shadow and Blaze laughed themselves windless. "One: Armor isn't a weapon, but can be if you want to use it that way. Two:" He narrowed his eyes, the orbs of blue taking on a dangerous hue. "I am a weapon." She just huffed, sounding like a frog, and walked back over to her desk. Jak smirked slightly and decided to write in Isthmusian (((just popped in my head XD))) instead of English. He made the first symbol and saw it on the back of his hand. _What the hell..?_ It already healed, leaving nothing behind. This time, he wrote in English, watching as the letters appeared on his hand. _Hey, do you guys know what the hell this is? **I think it's enchanted, Jak.** Instead of using ink, it uses blood; the blood of the writer. Personally, I like keeping my blood in my skin. **I believe we all do.**_ He looked up at the teacher. "Is this supposed to be a joke? Because, if it is, Daxter's worst one is better by far."

Chienne looked up. "It isn't even seven-forty yet. Get to writing." Jak growled, standing. "I said, 'get to writing'."

"And I demanded if this was a joke." He responded, the threatening voice he perfected being used to his advantage. "I hate to break it to you, but your quill won't scar my hand." He snapped the writing utensil between his fingers, the blood it drew from him soaking back under his skin. He then rubbed his index finger across the paper, his blood soaking back beneath his skin again. "I swear, by the gods and goddesses of this world, my world, Link's world, and the alchemists' world, if you dare try something like this with someone else, and I find out, I hope each and every being I just swore by is looking down upon you with kindness."

"And just what do you plan to do?" She replied, drawing to her full height of an 'amazing' four foot and three inches. (((I don't know if she's really that tall, it's just that short people tend to be less intimidating…except for Jak…of course, he's not really all that short, but compared to Sig, Damas, etc…)))

"Remember when I said: 'I am a weapon'?" She nodded. Jak stuck his palm out, Dark Eco Lightning and Light Eco Flame shooting from it to incinerate the paper, ruined quill, and desk. "I wasn't joking." He turned around to leave, bringing up his Light Shield when he heard _'Petrificus Totalus'_ from the bitchy professor. "Congratulations, you've just became an enemy of mine. And, just to forewarn you, all but one of my enemies are dead." He turned back, walking over to her desk and slamming his fists on it, punching two holes through the wood. "I want my armor back." She didn't respond. "NOW!" He yelled, watching with an angered expression as she scurried into her drawers to retrieve it. When she returned it to him, he walked out of the room, a satisfied grin on his face as Light Eco wrapped around him. In his Light form, he spread his angelic dragon wings and flew out of one of the windows to his right, then flew to Gryffindor Tower, and pecked on the Common Room window. What looked like a second year opened it.

"What the…?" She asked.

_"Where's Keira Hagai?"_ Jak asked politely, his ethereal voice calming the child.

"Hey, Keira!" She yelled across the room.

"Yes?"

"There's someone at the window for you!" Jak chuckled at the girl's answer.

"At the window…?" Keira mumbled as she stood, walking over. She lifted an eyebrow at her lover while he just shrugged his shoulders then offered her a hand.

_"Come with me?"_ She nodded, taking his hand and stepping out of the window, knowing he wouldn't drop her. _"What's your name, young one?"_

"Celena, Celena Ashton." The girl answered.

_"That's a nice name. Take care of it."_ Jak nodded to her before looking behind her to see Daxter.

"You better make sure she's back before eleven or Old Greenie'll kill me and you, then yell at Keira." The Ottsel said, getting a laugh from his two closest friends.

"Don't worry. I'll be back to save your bacon." Keira said, laughing as Jak wrapped his arms tighter around her then spread his wings and flew up toward the roof, out of everyone's sight.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ed was with his girlfriend. Alphonse had opted to give them some time alone to go play with Nett, his werecat. Ed looked over at her. "You want to know something, Winry?" She looked at him, interest upon her face. "Al and me, we used to fight over who'd get to marry you." He blushed at that revelation while she giggled, the young mechanic looking back at the stars, the two sitting on the Astronomy Tower to get the perfect view of the speckles of white against a sky of midnight blue. "Am I the winner?" He pulled her closer with his flesh arm, not wanting to chill her with his automail one.

"Maybe." She answered, turning to face him. "You just may be." She said softly, closing her eyes as he kissed her with the same amount of softness. She heard the sound of transmutation and they broke the kiss for air. "What're you…?" She trailed off, Ed using '_Repairo_' to fix the roof, before presenting what he'd made to her. "Wow…" She took the little statue into her hands. "Better than a picture." She said, admiring the skill with which he made the statue of the two kissing on the roof with. She was about to hand it back to him, but he closed her hands around it.

"Keep it. It's a gift." He said with a smile, a genuine smile. "A wonderful gift for a wonderful person." She wrapped her arms around the young alchemist's neck, pulling him to her for his lips to meet hers again. "I love you, Winry." He whispered in her ear, his hot breath giving her chills.

Winry brought his face in front of her own, laying her hand on his cheek. With a smile, she replied. "I love you, too, Edward Elric. Don't forget it." They kissed again, the roof giving them the perfect spot for the stars' light to reach them.

* * *

As that happened, Harry was walking through Hogwarts with Ginny. They were talking about how to break the news of them being together to Ron, Fred, and George. "Well," Harry said. "I could just walk up to him and say, 'Ron, don't kill me, but I'm dating your sister,' then hope he'll take it well." He laughed, wrapping an arm around the youngest Weasley. Both their stomachs grumbled, both blushing. He smiled down to his girlfriend. "You couldn't eat anything either, huh?"

Ginny laughed. "Nope." Just then, Harry stopped her, took her to hide behind a column, and used his power over shadows to conceal them. He held his finger in front of his lips in a 'Shh' gesture. She nodded, then looked through the veil as she heard a set of footsteps and saw Filch, the caretaker. She backed up as he came closer to their hiding place, feeling Harry's arms circle around her as she backed into his chest.

The young wizard reached around her, sticking his hand into a pocket in his robes, took hold of his wand, and pulled it out. "_Silentium."_ He said, so quite that Ginny didn't think she'd heard him. After a few heart-rattling seconds, Filch backed off, starting to walk down the hall again.

"I could've sworn… I know somebody was breathing other than me." He said to himself as Harry and Ginny breathed a huge sigh of relief, letting out a breath the two didn't know they were holding.

"That…was close." Harry said, sighing again before chuckling, the powerful Silencing Charm still in effect. Suddenly, noticing their closeness, the Boy-Who-Lived blushed a vibrant shade of red, looking as if his power over fire had taken a liking to his face. Ginny, having turned to face him, slightly giggled at his shyness. "I can't help it." He said indignantly.

"But I can." She responded, using his shoulders to pull herself up to kiss him. _Good thing that charm is still work-_ A gasp from her interrupted the girl's thoughts, caused by the tenderness of Harry's fingers against the sensitive skin of her neck. Ginny's intake of air had broken their liplock, giving Harry the chance to trail a line of kisses to the same spot his fingers were occupying on her neck. "Mr. Potter!" She exclaimed quietly, yet comically in its own way.

That broke the heated moment, Harry jerking his head up, looking from side to side frantically. A couple seconds later, he rested his hand on his chest, making sure his heart was still beating. "I thought Professor McGonagall was here…" He said breathlessly, getting a laugh from Ginny. He took a few more deep breaths, leaning against the wall, before wrapping an arm around her slender waist, dispelling his shadow(((not to be confused with the Eco Demon)))wall, and leading her down the halls, loosing her in their passing.

"Where are you taking me, Mr. Potter?" Ginny asked, looping her arm around him.

"You said you were hungry, correct?" She nodded. He then stopped before a picture of fruit. She looked at him questioningly. He smiled at her, tickling the pear, watching as the picture swung open. "The Kitchens." They walked through the open door, a familiar house elf appearing immediately.

"Harry Potter, sir! Dobby is happy to see you!" He looked at Ginny. "And who is Harry Potter's lady-friend?" Harry blushed.

"Ginny Weasley. It's nice to meet you, Dobby." She said politely. Their stomachs grumbled, enticing a blush from both.

"Ah. Harry Potter, sir, and Ginny Weasley are hungry. Come, follow Dobby." The little house elf led the two to a table, which was set in a romantic fashion, getting a darker blush from the couple.

* * *

As this was going on, Link was sitting at Hogwarts Lake with Zelda, Navi asleep in his hat. He looked at her, watching as she gently swayed her feet in the water. _Yeah, I think I'll give it to her now._ Zelda looked at him when he opened the portal into his reality. He pulled a package out of it, then closed it back. "I asked them to make this. Magic sewn into each fiber. A beautiful color for a beautiful woman." He handed it to her. "Happy Birthday, Zel."

She gasped when the gift was revealed. "Wow… I've always wanted one of these…" She threw her arms around his neck, saying 'thank you, thank you, thank you!' over and over. She let go of him, noticing the bluish hue in his face. "How did you get it?"

"Nothing really." Link waved his hand, but Zelda's piercing gaze bearing down through his eyes to his soul told him that she didn't believe him, knowing how modest he was about anything he did, always trying to make it sound like anyone could've done the same thing with less effort. "Okay, okay… I took out a bunch of Big Octos that were infesting the Fountain." Her eyes widened at the 'Big Octo' prospect of his explanation, knowing how large and hard to defeat the creatures were. "The Zoras wanted to give me something in return, so I asked for a special Zora Tunic, made just for you. It'll change to your Sheikah, or Sheik's, outfit. Otherwise, it looks like a normal dress…well, as normal a dress can look on you." He blushed a little, Zelda wrapping her arms around him again, though not as tight. "Why don't you try it on?" She nodded, kissing his cheek as she stood. Link opened his portal again, pulling out his own Zora Tunic, changing quickly and putting his favorite green tunic in its place. _Zel hasn't seen me do this._ "I hope she doesn't freak out."

"About what?" She had came back, sneaking up on the warrior.

Link stood, spinning around. His jaw dropped in awe, the blue of the royal-looking dress bringing out the color of the Princess's sapphire eyes and the sheen of her golden hair from the reflection of the moon on the lake and the moon itself. Zelda giggled slightly, pushing his chin up with her finger, then pressing her lips against his. He backed up toward the edge of the lake, taking her with him. "I love you, Zel."

She looked up at him, a smile on her face. "I love you, too." With that, the two fell over the edge. Zelda breathed in, transforming her newest dress into one of its Sheikah counterparts. She swam over to Link, seeing his face scrunched in concentration. "What are you doing?" She mouthed, and he only smiled before a bluish, watery-looking light shown from him. _What's he doing now?_ She shouted in her mind, able to see him through the magical light.

While the light shown around him, he wrapped his arms around his stomach, feeling like his insides were on fire. A couple seconds later, he threw his head back and cried out, heard only to his ears, as he felt a magic he remade change him slightly. After it faded, he looked at Zelda, seeing her worried expression. He ignored the feeling that his insides were still smoldering, and looked at her with a half-stern, half-saddened face. "There you go again: worrying." He said, not missing her surprise when she understood the usually garbled worlds.

"You look like a vampire." She mouthed, pointing to his fanged teeth and paler-than-normal skin. It was a result of the magic he bonded to the tunic that he had activated.

"That's insulting." He replied, making her laugh. "It's actually a little closer to Zora." She looked at him, confused. He swam over to her with a speed unknown to any race but the Zoras, though not as fast as they could travel. "I'll explain later." Link wrapped his arms around the Princess, swimming at the same time to take her with him.

* * *

--

* * *

"Who to send next?" A hiss-like voice spoke. A female stepped forward, bowing before the figure of might.

"Allow me, Master, if you would?" She asked in the most respectful tone she could muster.

The dark figure laughed, a chilling, evil sound. "Be my guest." The woman dissolved into a puddle of water, speeding out of the chamber to go on her way to her destination.

* * *

--

* * *

Harry and Ginny were leaving the Kitchens, running into Edward and Winry, literally. "Oh bugger… Sorry about that…" Harry said, standing back up, helping Ginny while Ed helped Winry.

"Don't worry about it." Ed replied, waving off his apology in a kind way. "That's the best way to 'run' into someone." He chuckled before it died off. "That was a bad joke." He sighed, shaking his head. _I thought it was good…_ "Anyway, what are you two up to?"

"Well," Ginny answered. "We were in the Kitchens, getting something of a midnight snack." She paused. "What about you two? After dinner, I never saw either of you." She saw their slightly red-tinted faces.

"Just looking at the stars on the Astronomy Tower roof." Winry answered.

"Mhmm, whatever." Ginny replied. "More like: snogging under the stars." She and Harry both laughed at their faces.

"Just kidding with you, guys-" Harry started to say before seeing a spark of light coming from one of the hallways. He pulled the three with him as he backed up against the wall, erecting a shadow wall, and casting _Silentium_. "Shh…" He sounded, seeing the light come closer. They all held their breath, watching as Umbridge walked by.

"Put that light out!" A picture yelled at her. "Some of us are trying to sleep!"

"_Nox_." She said angrily, walking off, but not before casting one more look around.

"That was close…again…" Harry trailed off.

"'Again'?" Winry echoed, asking what he meant.

"Ginny and I were walking along the halls and Filch almost caught us. Thank my ancestors for my elemental abilities." He mumbled the last part to himself.

"I bet you and Ginny had a bit of fun…cloaked under shadows…being seen by no one…having the spot all to yourselves…" Ed teased, getting a revengeful blush from Harry, but not so harsh from Ginny. The young witch reached up and pulled her co-blusher down to kiss him, just like earlier. Harry blushed profusely, but kissed her back. _So much for my revenge-_ Ed's thoughts ended, flying the coup when Winry did the same as Ginny had to Harry, but to Ed.

"Come on, we need to get back to the dormitory." Harry said, the quartet making their way quickly down the hallways to Gryffindor Tower.

* * *

The two elves in the sky realized the time, and Keira thought that she'd have to take back her word on being back in time to save Daxter from death by staff. "Jak…I hate to say it, but we need to be getting back. It's almost ten-thirty, and I'd rather not take chances of having Daxter's loud voice in my head all night." Jak laughed at her idea of what would most likely happen.

_"All right. If we must."_ He folded his wings into his back, a crazy grin on his face, going into a freefall. They both laughed, the thrill of the fall getting to them. As they got closer to the ground, Keira clutched tighter to him.

"Pull up! Pull up!" She mumbled to herself, sure that Jak had also heard her. Just as they were about to hit the ground, Jak snapped his wings back out, barely skimming the lake beside the school. "I think you just knocked three years off my life…" She said breathlessly, breathing heavily.

_"Then…maybe I should put them back."_ He said quietly, the smile on his face lacing his voice. Jak barrel-rolled, flipping himself upside down to skim his wings through the water as the two elves kissed.

* * *

The two that were inside the lake were battling against a bunch of Grindylows they had accidentally swam across. Luckily, Link could understand Zelda if she spoke, thanks to his magical modifications. "Watch out!" She yelled at him, breathing a watery sigh of relief when he moved out of the way of a green glob of something a Grindylow had spat at him. _Dammit!_ She thought, forgetting her etiquette. _Heh, Link would be proud._ She thought wryly, rolling her eyes. A second later, she felt herself moving through the water, a pair of arms wrapped around her.

"This just isn't our day." Link said, his normally friendly features in a scowl that would make Ganon turn green with envy. "Oh shit…" He mumbled, quickly opening his realm's portal again. _Those things are gonna kill us at this rate. _He thought as he stuck his hand through the barrier, summoning his Zora Mask, then closing it back. "Get out of here, Zelda." She nodded as he stopped, then adopted a confused expression, wondering what good a mask would do, getting her answer a few seconds later when Link used it, transforming into a Zora.

"What the…?" She asked, forgetting about leaving.

"Later! Go, now!" He said in an odd voice. The tone of said voice broke Zelda out of her stupor as she swam as fast as she could to the shore. _I'm sorry Zel, but I don't want you getting hurt._ He thought, swimming at a breakneck speed back to battle the irritating creatures. "I won't let any of you hurt her." He coated himself in the fabled magical barrier that Zoras speak of before swimming into the throng of them, taking down quite a few, the group staying close together because they didn't know of the newest threat's capabilities, yet regretting this decision in only a matter of seconds. The Grindylows spread out as fast as they could, watching as Link seemed to sink to a place where he could get a sure footing on somewhat solid ground. He lifted a hand, aiming at the closest-knit group of the creatures before letting fly a blast of electrical energy, getting a backlash to himself from being in water, electricity's best conductor. _Being in the body of a Zora doesn't help, either…_ He thought, feeling about to pass out from how much the watery environment had amplified the beam's power. _Next time…think first… Or not…_ He thought, lifting his hand again to do the same as the rest of the creatures seemed to be extremely pissed, deciding to attack him all at once and head on.

To say they died, as with the Vampir Mosp, would be an understatement. _That…was a bad thing…for me to…do… It'll mess with…magical balance…_ His choppy thoughts sounded as he swam away, trying to keep conscious, being in severe pain from his last attack, the first one's torrent of agony not helping. As he started coming closer to the edge, he could see Zelda's, as usual, worried face through the water. He let slip a very weary smile, which turned to a grimace when he dove out of the water, landing awkwardly. "Damn…" He whispered, losing the consciousness he tried to hang on to as the lady-Hylian crouched next to him.

"Link? Link? Link!" She tapped his face each time, not noticing the two who landed a little ways off. Keira and Jak ran over, questioning her as to who she was fretting over, eyebrows shooting up at her answer, then they asked what had happened, and she told them.

"A mask?" Keira asked, highly confused.

"Yes." Zelda answered, feeling the side of his face for the edges of said object. She found them and pulled just a little, a bit surprised when all the changes that had happened reverted as if they never occurred.

"Okay… What the hell?" Jak asked, his way of saying 'I'm speechless' without actually saying it.

"I…I don't really know." Zelda answered, uncertain on the subject herself. She then noticed a few burns on his face. She touched one, not missing his wince. She was inspecting them when he woke.

"This is…a wonderful sight…to wake up to." Link said quietly, noticing that his Zora Mask had been removed, _Most likely by Zelda_, he thought, and the magic that he bonded with his tunic was deactivated, _Probably when I passed out_, he thought again. He then noticed the other presences that had escaped his senses. "Hey Jak, Keira." He closed his eyes, forcing all his pain to a miniscule thought in the back of his mind, then jerked his body into a sitting position, gasping at the jolt, making himself stand when it subsided to a throb. Zelda was standing beside him, holding him steady. "Goddesses… I feel like I…just downed three…ales in a…row…" He stumbled slightly. "Which I'm…never gonna do…" He closed his eyes, focusing his remaining magic through his body, healing himself. "Much better." Link took his mask from the ground, reminding Zelda about his promise for an explanation.

"Come on, we better get a move on unless we want to get in trouble." Jak said, starting to walk back, if not for Zelda speaking.

"You two go ahead and fly back. We'll go as Sheikah." She and Link pulled an odd-looking orb-like thing out. "Deku Nuts. Cover your eyes." Jak and Keira did so, hearing the 'snap' before opening their eyes to see emptiness in front of them. Jak just shrugged before adopting his Light form, wrapping his arms around Keira, and flying up to the Gryffindor Tower windows. A sight was waiting for them, Daxter standing with no small amount of lumps on his head and a short, green man standing beside him.

Jak landed, but didn't drop his form, just in case his anger took control or he had to make a quick escape. Samos glared angrily at him. "Just _what_ did you think you were _doing_!" He flared and Jak rolled his eyes, though no one could tell except by the way he shook his head toward the ceiling. "Jak! Do not roll your eyes at me! You know how dangerous it is here!"

_"I didn't take her outside the wards. We were safe the entire time."_ Jak paused for a moment, Samos knowing he wasn't finished talking. _"Besides, Keira and me, we can handle anything from crazed robots to lunatics to you. If we were to fight something, I don't think it'd ever compare to you."_ Daxter busted out laughing and jumped on Jak's shoulder before the Green Sage could whack him over the head.

"I don't care! I don't care how formidable you are on the battlefield!" Samos harassed the two elves. He turned to his daughter, who was still being held in her lover's arms. "Keira, I don't want to see you hurt! This speech never worked on Jak, he's too danger-prone and won't listen to me anymore. But that doesn't change the fact that I still care!"

"I can fend for myself, Daddy!" She said, trying to cut in.

"I know, and don't care! As I had stated so severely a few seconds ago! That's final!" He took a breath. "You worry me Keira. I don't want to loose my…little girl."(Quote from Samos from Jak X)

"I'm not your little girl anymore!"(another quote) Keira yelled, breaking out of Jak's comforting hold and dashing up the staircase, ignoring Jak's attempts to get her to come back. He had seen a few tears slide down her face and that was the last straw he had. He rounded on Samos, Dark Eco sparking in his pure-white eyes. The next thing the short Sage knew, an very angry half-Eco Demon was standing in front of him, Dark Eco sparking every now and then from his pitch black eyes.

**_"Samos! How could you do that to your own daughter?"_** Jak shouted, raising hell in his anger.

"The same way I would've done you if you were still in my care and not in _Spargus_ every other day." The tone with which Samos said that made Jak angrier.

**_"You dare to insult your own daughter, making her run from me, and then my father's city in the same conversation?"_** A dangerous calm had settled over the elf. **_"If I didn't hold such high respect for you, I'd throw you out that Precursor-forsaken window!"_** Jak roared, then turned his back on the Sage of Green Eco, calming himself as he walked toward the staircase, slamming his fist into a wall, knocking a hole in it, the bones of his hand breaking and the two bones in his forearm cracking not even gaining his attention as the Dark Eco healed them. A shout from two identical voices caught his attention, and, luckily, they didn't direct it at him.

"You're a right prat!"

"A bloody,"

"smarmy,"

"GIT!" Fred and George Weasley yelled at Samos, surprising not only Samos, but Ron and Hermione, who were sitting by the fire. Jak busted out laughing, not your typical funny laugh, but a laugh.

"Bloody hell!" Ron said. "That's the first time I've ever seen you two that angry."

"Language, Ron!" Hermione said to him.

Jak looked over his right shoulder, directing his gaze to the twins. **_"Thank you. I needed_** that laugh." He said to them, a soft half-smile on his face. The two smiled as he turned back and walked up the stairs. _I have never wanted to hurt Samos… He was hurting Keira. **It's understandable to be that way Jak. We would've done the same.** Thanks, you two. I'm grateful that you get where I'm coming from-_ "Keira?" He saw her sitting on the side of his bed, face buried in her hands. Daxter was also worried; Jak could tell the Ottsel wanted to help in some way and knew his antics, if not carried out of hand, would help her laugh. He slowly stepped toward the bed, and sat softly beside her. "Keira…I'm sorry… If I wouldn't have taken you, then Samos wouldn't have a reason to fuss at you…" He trailed off as she turned her teary eyed gaze toward him. "Come here." He said quietly, softly. That seemed to be the invitation she was waiting for, and dove into his arms.

"I heard what you said…" She replied. "You were pretty loud." She giggled, causing a small laugh from Jak.

"You think that's loud?" Daxter piped in. "Honestly, you've never heard me at my best opera noise." He took a breath, ready to show them, but Jak had stifled his noisemaking by covering his mouth.

"We don't need the school falling apart, Dax. Your voice does more than break glass." Jak had suddenly adopted an expression that said 'yuck' clearly as he wiped his hand on his robes that he had yet to take off. Keira giggled at his face. "So, Daxter licking my hand while I'm trying to stop his opera is funny?" She nodded, still in her little laughing fit. "I'll have to remember that; but I know another way to make you laugh." He grinned at seeing the look on her face before he started tickling the daylights out of her. Daxter, ever the helpful one, helped Jak cheer up the she-elf, even though she was begging to be released of the 'tickle torture'.

* * *

Link and Zelda, hiding in the shadows as a teacher walked by, stealthily moved when Snape walked on. _Must be our, or my, luck._ Link thought, hiding again, Zelda beside him this time, as Filch passed them, mumbling something about hearing things. He snickered quietly, stopping when he felt two soft lips on his neck. "This isn't exactly the place for-" His quiet whisper was cut off by a kiss from his country's princess. _Man…I'm one hell of a hypocrite…_ He thought with a mental laugh, deepening the kiss. Hearing footsteps coming down the hall, he broke the kiss off. "We're gonna be in hot water if we get caught." Zelda was in the middle of shrugging before being startled.

"Yes, you will." A voice said from Zelda's right, Link's left. "Luckily, I'm not a professor.

"Hellfire… Harry, don't do that…" Link breathed heavily while the young wizard laughed quietly, none the wiser to how close he'd come to being skewered. The Hylian slowly moved his arm down, bringing his hand away from the hilt of the Master Sword. A second later, he realized Zelda was shocking his arm. "Ow!"

"We need to get to the Common Room." She said before sprinting silently down the hallway. Link grinned before following after her, Impa's training coming in handy. Harry, Ginny, Ed, and Winry just followed, wondering how they did that without Silencing Charms.

* * *

"I'm going to bed." The two Hylians proclaimed at the same time, crossing the room at the same speed, both going up the wrong staircase. Link realized this when he ended up on his head at the bottom of the stairs and Zelda realized when she saw 'Boy's Fifth' instead of 'Girl's Fifth' and walked back down. She blushed bright pink when the whole common Room burst out laughing. She did the same when she saw the actual reason. "Thanks. Laugh at the guy who just fell down the stairs." Link proved his agility again, standing on his hands and pushing himself off them in to a back-flip. "Everyone makes mistakes." He shrugged his shoulders, bowed in a 'taa-daa' fashion, kissed Zelda with a "Good night," then went up the correct staircase.

"What happened?" Jak asked before pointing Link to the newly formed bed. _Exactly how much room is in here?_ He asked himself.

"I fell down the stairs." The Hylian laughed, opening his realm, calling his green tunic, then running from his hat, which seemed to be attacking. "Sorry, Navi." He took hole of the green fabric, helping the disgruntled fairy out of it.

"-Tell me next time, would you?" She sat on his head, going back to sleep.

"You fell down the stairs?" Jak asked, prompting the unfortunate warrior to retell the story. The elf held his laughter until the end, where he laughed 'til he was blue in the face, causing Link to turn red before changing his tunic, putting his Zora-crafted one back, and closing the portal. "Sorry. That was too much to pass up."

"Piss off." Link said, a smile with a chuckle-turned-laugh on his face. "Ugh… G'night." He fell on his bed, asleep in an instant.

* * *

"You'll have to excuse my boyfriend." Zelda said. "When he does something crazy, that's about all you can do.' She walked to the correct dorm, Keira already up there and pointing her to the bed reserved for her. Knowing she was going to ask, Zelda went ahead and told her what occurred. "Now, if you'll excuse me," She took her nightgown out of her own portal, swiftly changed, placing Link's outfit carefully where she wanted it, and closed the opening. "I'm gong to bed. Goodnight." She finished, falling on her bed.

"G'night." Keira replied, still laughing but quietly.

Soon, everyone had gone to bed, happy for the arrival of the weekend.

* * *

--

* * *

--

* * *

Sorry people, this one's gonna be a little shorter. I've got fourteen pages written for the next one; I get bored. Anyway, I hope all y'all review and liked the chapter. The next one should be up at some point. I ain't makin' no promises 'cause I hate breaking my promises.

REVIEW! Please press the very nice, little, purple button at the bottom of the screen if you would? XD


	9. Chapter 9

The Alchemists, the Elves, and the Magicals

Chapter 09:

DISCLAIMER: -sigh- I own nothing. How many times to I have to say it? How many times do I have to dash my own hopes because of lawyers? It gets old, and I'm getting no younger…of course, I don't need to, I'm still a teenager!

Severus: Would you please get on with the story?

Harry: You just want to torment me. That's the only reason you're asking her.

Silver: I can certainly help him torment you. Draco doesn't do that anymore.

Draco: And I'm not going to insult the Green Sage either. That staff hurts.

Silver: If only Daxter could understand that, he'd have a few less lumps on his head from last chapter.

Harry: Yeah, that was kinda funny.

Silver: And yes, Severus is gonna torment.

Severus: Yes! -pumps fist in air in a very OOC fashion-

Voldemort: GET ON WITH THE STORY!

Silver: Shut up, Moldybutt! It's gonna be a bit of a long and, for one character, extremely painful one. READ!... (while Voldemort grumbles over the fact that he can do nothing about me calling him names)

(--)

(--)

(--)

The morning after a peaceful night's sleep, everyone was at breakfast. Alphonse, Zelda, and Link were expecting their robes some time. "Mail!" Ron said, gaining their attention. "What's this?" He picked up an odd envelop, recognizing the handwriting but not placing it. "Let's see:

_Ron,_

_I'm dating Ginny. Please don't kill me, or you might invoke her inherited wrath. Also, Fred and George should be getting something of the same letter. And, if it'll make you feel better about it, shout all you want._

_Your Best Mate,_

_Harry_

Well," Ron finished, looking at Harry, who looked like he didn't want to be noticed. He clasped his friend's shoulder. "You'd better treat her well, or I will kill you." He saw Harry visibly relax. The Boy-Who-Lived cast a look to the twins and, seeing them wink, let out a breath he'd been holding.

"Told you, Harry." Ginny whispered to him. "Besides, they know how temperamental _I_ can be." She pulled him to her, kissing him thoroughly, though he blushed to rival the Gryffindor colors.

"Can't you two do that in a less public place?"

"Actually, Ron, you and Hermione should try it sometime, with each other." Ginny replied, looking satisfied when her brother shut up.

"Can letters pass to different worlds?" Daxter asked around a mouthful. Jak shrugged his shoulders, him being the only one able to understand Daxter's garbled food language. Daxter opened the letter.

_Dear Schnookums,_

_I miss you. And the bar is doing fine, in case you're wondering. Ashelin's helping me. Torn said he would as long as I kept the computer in the middle of the room. I hope you come back soon. Send me a letter if you can._

_With Love,_

_Tess_

"She worried about ya, Dax?" Jak asked, noticing how silent his best friend was being.

"I miss her." Daxter answered.

"Don't worry, Dax. You'll be back together before you know it." Jak laid his hand across his friend's back, the Ottsel smiling at his consideration and encouragement.

"I got my robes, Brother!" Alphonse said suddenly and excitedly.

"That's awesome, Al." Ed replied, chuckling at his younger brother's enthusiasm. "God... They're huge!" He exclaimed when Al pulled one set out.

"I _can't_ help it that _I'm_ this _tall_." He laughed when Ed scowled at the implication on his height. "Well, I'll be back soon. I'm gonna go up to the dorm and put them on."

"C'ya later, then, Al." Ed replied, giving the younger Elric a high (((ha, ha))) five. A letter was dropped in his girlfriend's scrambled eggs.

"It's from Grandma." She said, opening it, then reading it aloud.

"_Winry,_

_I hope you get this. Not to insult them, but I really don't trust these owls. Anyway, it seems quite a few people have heard of our auto-mail. Business has never been so great! Each one tells me to thank Pipsqueak. ("Pipsqueak!" Ed yelled.) Yes, Ed, Pipsqueak._

_Hope to hear from you,_

_Pinako._

Seems she knew you'd react, Ed." Winry laughed while Ed grumbled about little, old ladies.

They heard a "Yes!" from Link and Zelda before an "Ah!" from Link. "Oh no..." He said next, setting his new robes and books beside him. "Hide me." He slouched beside Zelda.

"What's wrong, Link?" She asked, wondering about his mental stability.

"I got a knack that lets me sense when a Sage is around. You're gonna find out which of the other six in three...two...one...now."

After he finished, a loud voice boomed in time with the doors opening. "BROTHER!" A huge laugh escaped Zelda. The large figure watched as she pointed to a figure beside her. "I still haven't got the chance to give you a big, Goron hug!" Everyone in the Great Hall was staring, even the professors, at the large, musclebound creature.

Link gave a small, unnoticeable cringe as he stood, already feeling the pain in his back. "Hey, Darunia." He greeted, walking over to the Goron leader, who thumped the young man on the back. _Ow..._ He thought, trying to hide his grimace while catching his breath. _You'd think I'd be used to that by now..._

"How'd the dealing with Volvagia go?" Darunia asked, his face as set as the rocks he ate. "I would have liked to have been able to help you."

Link smiled. "I did have help; Edward Elric, Jak Mar, and Roy Mustang." Darunia let a great laugh, then his face turned serious.

"Link. I must speak with you and Zelda about the King of Evil's return."

"You heard about that?"

"Felt it. We Sages are connected to the Sacred Realm...though, I'm not sure how. We just are." He chuckled and his rock-like body shook.

"I was coming from a visit to Termina when it hit me."

"Here's why the sword was gone." Darunia pointed at him. "You would not believe the hassle we went through trying to find what happened to it."

"Yeah. I figured that if Ganon was gone, I'd better get the Master Sword... I was afraid that he'd somehow destroy it." Link shuddered, a chill passing over him. "With my connection to it...let's just say: 'Link would be no more'." He saw sadness flash in Darunia's eyes. "I plan on staying around 'til this," He lifted a piece of his blond hair. "is gray...kinda like yours." At this, Darunia let out a huge laugh. _Mission accomplished._ He thought with a smile.

"That usually happens when you live for five-hundred years!" The Goron laughed, thumping Link on the back again and sending the hero, gasping, to the floor. Zelda came over then, helping the Hylian stand and rubbing his back as he tried to regulate his breathing. "It is nice to see you well, Princess-" Darunia was cut off by a certain orange rat.

"That guy is _huge_!" Daxter gestured with his arms.

"Shut up, Dax!" Jak slapped the Ottsel's head, getting a glare from him.

"Who said that?" The Fire Sage's voice boomed. Everyone, except Jak, moved away from the Ottsel as the Goron came closer. Jak just propped his elbows on the table and rested his head on his folded hands, watching the scene unfold, much the same as Professor Dumbledore was doing. "I'll have you know," He said threateningly before smiling. "I take that as a compliment!" Daxter breathed a sigh of relief, then glared at Jak.

"You said it, Dax. Not me." The elf responded.

"Why didn't you introduce me first off, Brother?" The Goron asked, watching as the two Hylians walked over, both breathing sighs of relief.

"We're missing one." Link pointed to a suit of robed armor. He sighed tiredly, but smiled nonetheless as he introduced everyone to his Sworn Brother. "Oh!" He smacked his forehead. "I can't believe I forgot!" He looked over at the Slytherin Table, his face dropping to confusion. "Where's Draco?"

"He...He's hurt." They looked at Harry, who was gripping his upper arm, a blood-red glow shinning through his fingers. Ginny had noticed the slight luminescence a couple seconds ago and hadn't missed Harry's cringe. She saw another glow coming from the opposite shoulder and winced when Harry grimaced. "I-I've got to f...find him." He disappeared after saying that, surprising more than two-thirds of the Great Hall into speechlessness.

Jak had clutched his head at the temples, a throb starting while Shadow and Blaze cried out in his mind. Keira placed her hand on his cheek, feeling his clenched jaw. Link's Triforce of Courage shown in a angry fashion as he placed his left hand over his chest, feeling it constrict painfully. Zelda sat him down as his breathing became ragged. Ed felt a large twinge of pain flash in his right shoulder, another in his leg but not nearly as harsh. Winry put her hand over his, using her other arm to pull him against her. All of a sudden, the pain in the three young men vanished as if it was never there.

"Let's go." Jak snarled, standing at the same time as Link and Ed, the three turning surprised faces to another: Professor Snape. He looked at them, catching each person's eyes once.

"Both of those boys are my responsibility, one by house, one by promise, the second disliked, and both by parental relation." The younger three nodded, smiling in understanding, before they tore off, Severus using a spell to track Harry's and Draco's respective auras.

(--)

Following silver and white, for Harry, and turquoise, for Draco, they found the two almost at the boundaries of Hogwarts. _What the hell is that!_ passed through three, technically five, of the six minds present while the sixth wondered how the one they were fighting was alive. The body that housed the last mind made a mad dash down, taking the banged-up team of Harry and Draco by surprise. "M-Mother?"

(--)

(((Thought about ending here...might be too short. I can't tell. I'm typing on my brother's computer and he don't have Microsoft Word, and Word Pad doesn't tell you how many pages you have. Frik!)))

(--)

Ed's face had drained of color, his pupils dilated to a hair's width. His golden eyes held a spooked look, glazed, as images of Trisha Elric danced in front of them.

_But, how is she here?_ The still-working, logical side of his brain asked. _You burned the house down with that...thing inside it._

Another part piped up. _You've longed to have your mother back! Don't pass up this chance!_ The voice paused, as if letting it soak in. _You and Alphonse put yourselves through something akin to torture trying to get her back!_

The logical side returned. _If not how, then why? Shouldn't she be in Amestris? And why was she attacking Harry and Draco?_

The rash side, which usually ruled most of Edward's actions, came back. _Who cares how she's here! She is! Now's your chance to tell her just how much you and Al care for her!_

_What if it's a trick?_ Logic asked. Ed told logic to shut up, going with his most trusted advisor, irrational. This conversation took what seemed like hours to Ed, but was in fact only a few seconds. Trisha moved closer to him, ignoring everyone else. A dull ache had started in Edward's left leg, another in his right shoulder.

"My little man." She said soothingly as she came closer, spreading her arms. The dull throb had turned to a burning pain when she reached him, causing him to collapse into her arms. "What's wrong? Where's Alphonse?"

Ed wanted to answer her, he really did, but couldn't for trying to keep from crying out because of the fire scalding his limbs. He buried his face in her shoulder, not hearing the shouts of his friends as her body, except for her head, turned into a type of watery liquid, slowly pulling him inside. The inferno was cooled, restoring the dull, barely noticeable ache. "Mother..." He tried to say. "I can't breathe..."

"Edward!" Harry yelled for what seemed like the thirtieth time, trying to break the barrier between them and the suffocating Fullmetal Alchemist. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to look at a very pissed elf.

"You can get there fastest." Jak said. "Tell Mustang, Dumbledore, and whoever else can help to get their asses out here." Harry stared at him for a second, trying the Wastelander's no-longer-existing patients. "GET YOUR DAMNED ASS MOVING!" That shook the teen out of his stupor, and he teleported into the Great Hall, ignoring everyone but who he was to get. "Take points later, Professor." Jak said to Severus before sending Light Eco Flame into the barrier, hoping to overload it. "I have no patients for this! I'm not a Precursor-damned doctor-Ow!" Keira, who was now standing behind him, had slapped the back of his head.

"He's not going to last much longer!" Link yelled, striking the boundary with his fist, only to be sent backwards into the ground.

"Have you tried any magic?" Roy asked, helping the Hylian out of the ground.

"No." Severus answered. "We don't know what may happen. It could react..." He thought for a second. "We could try an Inflaming Curse. Fire may work."

"Tried it." Harry said, a fireball colliding with the barrier a second later, nothing happening.

"Harry." Albus said, gaining the wizard's attention. "Help me use the Element of Earth." Harry nodded, a green glow appearing around both him and Albus before the Earth reacted, a dome of dry dirt covering the barrier, trying to soak up the liquid-like substance. Alas, nothing happened, and Harry, the only one, could see Ed's life force slowly disappearing.

"I got an idea!" Link said suddenly before closing his eyes in concentration. _Darunia, we need you!_ He opened his eyes, a welcome sight of a rolling Goron coming their way.

"What's going on?" Darunia asked, uncurling.

"No time." Link answered. "Okay, Harry, Darunia, Roy, and I can use fire. Albus can use earth. Anyone who can't, use this curse Professor Snape spoke of. Shitty plan, yes, but it's all I got." Everyone nodded, Roy lifting both of his gloved hands, Harry, Albus, Darunia, and Link raising their hands palm-forward, and Severus, Draco, Jak, and Keira leveling their wands. "Albus." The headmaster complied, raising dead leaves, braches, and other fire-susceptible materials over the barrier. "Fire!" _Literally._ Link thought sarcastically, calling fire's magics and element on the earth to set it aflame.

_Come on!_ Everyone thought, pouring as much power as they could into the assault before hearing a pain filled screech come from inside the inferno. Then, everything dissipated. The woman was laying with Ed still in her arms but, Harry saw with a slight, weary smile, the alchemist's life energy was returning.

Ed coughed, lifting his head. What he saw next told him what happened. "The Oroboros..." He whispered before jumping to his feet and looking around. "A Homunculus. How could I have fallen...?" He sighed, becoming alert a second later when he was flung behind his friends.

"Fullmetal, are you all right?" Roy called and sighed of relief when the young alchemist groaned.

"Just so you know," Trisha said, her eyes locking with Link's, sending a chills up and down his spine. "King Ganondorf asked me to come to get something from you. Seeing Edward was a bonus." She swiped her liquefied arm out, knocking everyone away from him. She transformed into a puddle, appearing directly in front of and surprising the Hero of Time. She tried several times to hit him with a solidified, watery arm. Link, not being strong enough to harm her with fire and not knowing any other weakness, much less what his sword would do, dodged swiftly, though she cut his tunic above his shoulder, and he wished Navi was awake to help him.

He pulled his Mirror Shield off of his back, quickly sliding it on his right forearm to block a swipe from the liquid, yet solid weapon that her arm had become. _Damn!_ He thought frustratedly, his arm feeling as if he'd just slammed it into a steel wall. _Remember not to do that._ He thought for a memo-to-self, pulling the shield back off and putting it back where it was, taking his sword into his left hand. He swiped at her, but it done nothing as the angry-seeming woman split her body from the right shoulder to the left hip and sealed it back as if it never happened. "What the hell…?" He mumbled, then tried again and again, but with the same results, and decided to sheathe his sword again and stick with dodging.

_Why me?_ He wondered, deflecting her arm with the metal of the back of his gauntlets, and that made his forearm protest extremely. _Heh...this must be how Harry feels. I hope we can help him destroy this Voldemort guy._ He thought, back-flipping to miss a swipe at his stomach. _What could this woman be after? If Ganon sent her, it can't be good._ He bent backwards at his waist to dodge another attack aimed at his chest. The Homunculus changed her attack and slashed his right side, and Link rolled to his left to keep from getting acquainted with her foot. _Navi!_ He yelled to his sleeping fairy, standing with one hand on his side. _Please! Wake up!_ He lifted his other hand, blocking the watery blade again with a stab of protest from his arm. _What is this woman made of? She's not normal..._ He thought, side-stepping a vertical slice. _NAVI!_ He yelled as loud as he could.

_-What!_ She yelled back, upset at being awoke in such a way.

He cried out, falling to one knee, when 'Trisha' embedded her blade in his left leg and sliced six inches upward before pulling it out. _I need help..._ He replied to his friend quietly, a slight, pained edge in his mindvoice. Picking up on his pain instantly, Navi darted out of the dormitory, flying as fast as she could. Link was relieved when he heard her wings fluttering. "Thank the Goddesses..." He muttered, making himself stand with no small amount of effort. _How're the others?_ He asked Navi.

_-They're not moving!_ The fairy answered. _-But, worry about that later! I don't know what this is or what her weaknesses are! _At this comment, Link's concentration lapsed from surprise that the fairy didn't know, realizing his mistake when an icy-cold hand gripped his throat. He looked into the woman's hardened eyes as she pinned him to the ground, him knowing he didn't have the strength to fight her off.

"Three questions." He choked around her tight grip. She paused, which let him know to ask. "What did you do to my friends?"

"They're fine. Whiplash knocked them out." She answered, but saw the disbelief on his face. "Next."

"Who are you really?"

"A Homunculus with the name 'Sloth'. Next."

"Why are you working for someone like Ganon?"

"He said he could make me human." She answered sadly. "I have the memories and features of a woman whom I am not."

"I'm sorry..." Link said sincerely.

"I don't want your pity." She tightened her grip, making Link choke slightly.

"If there is...any way I can...help-" He coughed as her hand tightened its hold. _Get Zelda! _He called to Navi, the fairy flying fast.

"Enough!" Sloth yelled, cutting off his airway completely. "Ganondorf is more interested in being rid of his rival than anyone else." The Homunculus formed her arm into its liquid blade, driving it into his chest just as Zelda appeared; the lady Hylian screamed, but not loud enough for the Great Hall to hear.

(((Thought about ending it here...heh...nah, I like living.)))

Link could feel every bit of pain, causing him to thrash in an attempt of breaking free, but couldn't feel his life fading. When he looked at her arm and, seeing the black substance flowing through it, tried to gasp. When he opened his mouth, the water-like substance, which made Sloth's being, flowed into it. Link thrashed even more violently as he felt it enter his lungs, following through to his heart, then every capillary, vein, and artery until he couldn't move, as if it had suddenly ceased his ability to do so. He knew he still had the sense of hearing when Navi shouted.

"-DO SOMETHING, ZELDA!" The Princess broke out of her horrified state, dashing over to the Hero of Time's side. She saw the cuts in his side and leg, surprise flashing over her features when they weren't bleeding any more.

"Link, I'm sorry, but this is going to hurt." She gently brushed the frazzled hair out of his face, staring apologetically into his understanding eyes. She placed one hand on his forehead and took hold of his left with her right. Then, she concentrated and felt the Triforce of Courage trying to expel the intruding substance from his body. Realizing that it seemed to not have enough power, Zelda added her own, keeping her eyes closed so she didn't have to see Link's pained ones, though she hadn't noticed that his eyes had closed and he had stopped breathing, him being unable to do so. The liquid inside him burst out through the watery blade, the blackish liquid coating him.

It spread out along his body before soaking into the ground and showing up again right beside him. The figure it created matched Link perfectly, except for the silver hair, red eyes, pale skin, black tunic with red sleeves and odd, small, necklace-like chains, black under-suit, black gauntlets and boots also having the odd chains, a very different Master Sword, a black shield with red rimmed around it (((think the Mirror Shield in the Spirit Temple, but a black mirror))) also having the necklace-like chains in a peculiar pattern, a black hat (((wouldn't be anything like Link without one))), and the Triforce mark on the back of his left hand was a blood red.

"Thanks, Sloth, for releasing me." The figure said in a deep, rhythmic, somehow-dark voice, but still similar to Link's even though it was dark. "But," His red eyes reflected cold anger. "I happen to like not being bothered." (((I got a picture from deviantart(dot)com, if ya want it, lemme know your email and I'll send it to ya)))

"Ganondorf sends for you." The homunculus said breathlessly.

(((Bad language alert)))

"Tell him to fuck himself. I don't give a damn what he wants. I want to be left the hell alone." Link's dark side paused before grinning evilly, his sharp, slightly fanged teeth setting an intimidating expression. "Tell that damned goofus that if he bothers me again, it'll be Link that I help. And, little missy, release the spell on them. I won't be duped by your fucked up, secondhand explanations." She waved her hand, the group starting to wake up immediately. "Now," He stood, walked over to Sloth, and picked her up by the neck, hoisting her high in the air. A black aura surrounded him like flame, his red eyes glowing in anger and contempt. "LEAVE!" She literally flew from his grasp before turning into a puddle and slinking away. "And good damn riddance!" He shook his fist in the air, his anger and aura dissipating, then turned around, only to come face-to-face with an angry Zelda. "What screwed your damn panties in a knot?"

(((Alert over)))

A second later brought laughter then an "Ow! Dammit Keira!" causing Link's dark side to burst out laughing. (((Okay...now the alert is done...XD )))

Zelda took a deep breath. "It might be the fact that Link - your lighter half - has stopped breathing, which means he's slowly dying. _I _don't know how to help him, and I'm hoping _you do_." She got a raised eyebrow, which got an angry but desperate sigh from the princess.

The dark figure's face softened considerably at the tone in her voice. "All right. I don't know what I can do, but I can try. Besides, if he dies, so do I. And no, I'm not doing this to keep myself alive_." Which I don't understand _why_! I'm supposed to be his evil side… At least…that's what had happened the last two times I was ripped from his subconscious. _As he thought, he had kneeled down beside the hero, ignoring everyone, even the non-ignorable Navi. "Also, I know you want to know my name. At least…some of you do, then a couple of you couldn't care less. But, I'll tell you anyway." He propped Link up on his knee, using his forearm to keep his head up. His hand glowed a very dark, undistinguishable-from-black color. Laying it over Link's chest, he tried using his healing powers, although dark - in their own way, they could still heal, Link's side and leg giving proof as the two wounds healed.

His red eyes softened as the rest of his face had when he saw the slight rise and fall of the hero's chest. He breathed a sigh of relief, but knew that he had to wake the young man or he'd slip again. Feeling everyone's stares, he realized that he'd forgotten to tell them his name. "It's Azreial (Ahz-rey-all). Milady," He addressed Zelda, not paying attention to the slight, angry blush that came over her face. "He needs to be woken, and I was hoping you'd have a more…subtle way as accustomed to my either slightly smacking the side of his face or dumping water on him." Azreial gave a small smile, letting her know it was a joke to lighten the mood_. Me! Jokes! What's this world coming to!_ He thought to himself sarcastically, but was relieved when the lady Hylian chuckled.

"If you mean _gently_ tapping the side of his face, then yes, I do have an easier way." She replied, folding her legs beside her. "But…it still worries me…what if that don't wake him?"

"We'll just have to try it and see." Azreial answered, taking his glowing hand from Link's chest and gently tapping the side of his face. "Come on, Lightie, wake up." He said quietly, trying to will his light half to awaken. _What is up with me? I shouldn't be trying to heal him… I should be happy that something killed him! But…why?_ He shook the thoughts from his head. He looked back at Zelda. "I understand you can be very…shocking, if you get my meaning." He stated, knowing the princess got the hint when she laid her hand on Link's arm and sent a light shock through her fingers. When no response came, she sent a stronger one.

"We can try _Enervate_, Azreial." Albus said, having kept quiet so far. Zelda moved to the side, allowing the headmaster to get to the Hero of Time. "_Enervate!_" He said, pointing his wand at the prone youth. Nothing happened. "Harry, Draco, aid me." They did so, all casting the _Enervate_ incantation.

"Dammit, Lightie! This isn't funny! Wake the hell up!" Azreial moved his fingers and hand in an odd formation, and a floating bubble appeared over Link's face before dumping it's contents on his face, thoroughly drenching him. Azreial's face lit up for a moment when Link started coughing, if only slightly, but the youth slipped again, his breathing ceasing all-together. "WTF?" The dark figure glowed in a black aura again before forcing a healing and an electricity spell through Link.

The young man gasped as his eyes flew wide open. Catching sight of Azreial, he tried to get away and draw his sword, not knowing that it was his dark side that saved his life. He spun around, turning his back to the dark man before realizing it, and Azreial circled his right arm around Link's abdomen, making sure to get his arms in the hold, and brought his left hand up to cover his mouth. "Calm down, Lightie. I'm not going to fight you, or attack anyone here, least of all: you." He said in as much a calming tone he could muster. "That Sloth-woman released me, but, even though I was, for the third damn time, ripped from your subconscious, I'm not going to battle you." Link calmed a little, but the urge to draw the Master Sword still hadn't abated, and Azreial knew it. "No, I'm not going to let you go. I have to explain something. Are you willing to listen?"

Link nodded in answer, seeing as how he couldn't answer with his voice. His eyes were still wary, and it showed in his stiff posture. "Stay calm, Link, so I can give my explanation." The Hero of Time breathed deeply to calm himself, though he knew his dark side wouldn't release him from the hold. "First, I'm going to tell you that my name is Azreial, so you can stop calling me that silly 'Dark Link' name. It's about as bad as you calling me Darkie that last time; that pissed me off." He scowled when Link sniggered, but rolled his eyes. "Anyway, every time I, being your dark half, was pulled from you, I have had no control over my actions because of the evil darkness permeating the place. This time, it's different, because this Hogwarts place is so...pure, I suppose. Anyway, the only way I could return to you was for you to defeat me. This time, it's not like that either."

"Then how is it?" Draco piped up, his Malfoy arrogance making an appearance to this stranger. The red-eyed glare from Azreial caused a chill of fear to pass over the young, trying-to-change Slytherin. "Er...I mean...How is it not like the other times?"

After a short, small grin, Azreial answered in a true smart-ass fashion, "I was getting to that." Link and Zelda both rolled their eyes before Link gave him a pointed look, clearly saying that he wanted to be let free at some point within the next decade or so. "Ha, ha. Anyway, those other two times, like I said, you had to defeat me because of the evil controlling my actions." _How many times have I said_ this time _exactly?_ He asked himself before pulling back to reality. "This time, I am going to return to you of my own free will, though I'll be in my own body. In doing so, my power will be as yours, even the dark spells that 'come with the territory' - to use the cliché." Azreial saddened for a few seconds, and Link sent him a questioning gaze. "It will hurt...extremely, and I'm regretful for that." A black tear slid down his right cheek before he scrubbed the side of his face with his right shoulder.

Since Azreial was his dark side, Link figured he'd have some kind of mindlink with him, and he tried to send a comforting message. _I'm no stranger to pain. Don't worry about me. Just do what you think you have to._ A small smile came to the dark man's face. _Oh, and since you seem to be able to hear me like this, thankfully, I'll just ask if I can call you Rei (Rey) or something shorter than Azreial, since you seem to have 'Lightie' as a name for me. I don't want to call you Az, 'cause it's too close to ass._ Link saw him roll his eyes before he nodded slightly. **-I like Rii (Rye), not Rei, just don't call me Darkie again, and you've got a deal,** Was projected to his mind. **-Ready?** Rii asked tentatively, surprising Link to a small degree. The hero nodded, closing his eyes and relaxing his body to prepare for whatever was to happen.

"Just stay calm and don't struggle, or something I, you, or our combined power can't heal may happen." Another nod. Rii felt another black tear fall down his cheek, but didn't stop it's decent. "When I said it's gonna hurt, Lightie, I wasn't joking. I mean worse than Majora, Ganondorf, Agahnim, Fierce Deity, and, not to be arrogant, myself combined can do." Another deep breath, a sweat drop, and a nod. Azreial sighed, not knowing why he cared that he was hurting his light half. _The _Kurera Alla_, a magical healing herb that the Forbidden Forest gave me to heal poison. Looks like it also reached you. Come on, now...the suspense is killing me._ Hearing the joking tone, another clearish-black tear fell before Azreial sunk his sharp, slightly fanged teeth into the exposed flesh between Link's neck and shoulder.

The Hero of Time's eyes snapped open wide in pain as wave after wave of crushing power engulfed him. He barely kept himself from screaming, but not crying out, even though Rii's hand muffled it. His instinct was to struggle, as it always was, but he fought against it, not wanting the flesh of his throat and shoulder to be painfully disconnected. He scrunched his eyelids together tightly, feeling Rii tightening his hold, as well, to keep him from jerking. Blood had already stained his tunic, along with a few of Rii's tears at the pain he'd had to put his light half through. After about a half-minute, Link couldn't hold it any longer, and did as he tried not to: screamed.

The others were shocked at the spectacle. Ed, Harry, and Jak knew exactly what the unfortunate Hylian was going through and sympathized greatly, Draco and Severus knew because of the Cruciatus Curse, Keira did because of her own experiences, Albus knew from the duel with Grindelwald, and Roy could only imagine, as his most painful experience was being ordered to kill the Rockbell doctors, which Winry didn't know about, and that was mental and emotional. Zelda was a different story from them all, except Navi; her being the Sage of Time, Link being the Hero of Time, and the two happening to be lovers sent her into so much shock from feeling only a fraction of the pain that she couldn't even faint. Navi, the only one closer to Link than Zelda, felt as if she'd be insane at the amount of agony being directed through her bond to Link, who was trying to block her from it and failing badly. Darunia was fighting his instincts to protect his Sworn Brother from any and all pain he could, but knew that if he tried, it would only hurt the Hylian further, and it devastated the Goron.

"Is there any way we can help him, headmaster?" Severus, uncharacteristically, asked. He saw that Albus' eyes were a dull blue, the twinkle completely gone. "Headmaster? Are you all right?"

"There is no way...I know nothing of this type of power transfer." The powerful wizard seemed older than he ever had, looking the part that his 150+ years entailed. "I am sighting that Azreial is trying to lessen the pain as much as he can. I can See it in his magical flows. He has only been able to hold two-fifths of it, and his control is being lost as his power is given to his light half." A few moments later, Albus' statement was backed up as it seemed the transfer was over, and Link took a few deep breaths before letting a blood-curdling scream echo across the grounds as the rest of the odd ritual was completed, and Azreial became transparent, though still able to hold Link up.

"I am utterly regretful, Lightie..." Rii said quietly, lowering the Hylian to the ground and accessing the power he'd given to heal the wound caused by the transfer, though it left a nigh-unnoticeable scar (you'd have to know it's there to see it). "I know you'll be all right, always are...somehow." He looked to the shocked Zelda and made his voice to be heard by her. "Milady, come." Zelda did as he requested, though in a daze. "I understand there are healers here?" He got a nod from the girl. "They won't be needed. He'll be up and around in just a few moments." The princess nodded quietly and leaned over to press a gentle kiss to the hero's lips. "Heh...you're lucky, Lightie."

"There must be a way I can thank you, for doing all you can to help him, even if almost driving Navi insane." An expression of complete sorrow and dread crossed over Azreial's face, showing he'd forgotten to or couldn't have blocked it. Navi just said that it was all right and rubbed her cheek, however small, against his, and it seemed to mean the world to him. "But, how can _I_ thank you?"

He just smiled and said, "Help me take care of him." Link groaned then, announcing to everyone that Rii's assumption was true. He opened his eyes and they were purple for a moment, showing that Rii's power was still combining to his (((blue and red make purple, in case y'all were confused (their respective eye colors)))). He shook his head a little, then looked at Azreial.

"One: Why the hell are you transparent? Two: What the hell happened? Three: When the hell did Navi get so quiet? Four: Who the hell made that excruciatingly painful thing up? Five: Where the hell am I? Six: How many times can I say 'hell' in one paragraph?" Link's odd inquiry brought some chuckles, giggles, and laughs to a once-dreadful mood.

"Okay, I'll answer in order." Rii said, acting every bit the scholar, even the snooty voice, which sounded so hilarious coming from him that even Severus was having a hard time containing his laughter. "One: Because I don't feel like sustaining a full, physical form; though, I can at any time I so choose and make myself completely invisible, except you'll always be able to see me. Two: I transferred my power to you, joining it to your already-formidable levels; I can still use it if I want. Three: She is exceedingly worried about you, and the pain you and I were unable to block from the bond almost drove her mad. Four: I don't know, but I'd liked to have been able to find an alternate way, now; don't ask about the 'now' part. Five: You are at Hogwarts, almost at the gates. Six: You've said 'hell' six times in the same paragraph." If not for Link's laughing eyes, their warm, blue color would have turned icy in the glare sent to Rii.

"Shut up, Rii. Or, should I say, 'Dar-"

"Say it and die." Link promptly closed his mouth. Then, everyone came over, deeming it safe by Albus' standards, and aggravated Link and Rii to such an extent that Azreial made himself fully physical and tried to beat the snot out of Ed, for the teasing about the name 'Darkie', and both Jak and Link had to restrain him. Albus' twinkle had returned to full power in the joyous mood.

(--)

Later that afternoon, after the hectic morning's events, a change of clothes for Link, and lunch, those who were present decided to keep the morning a secret from those who didn't need to know, who shouldn't know, who they didn't want to know (at least at that time, anyway), and decided that if Link wanted it known, it'd be known (and he didn't, agreeing with Rii). Ron and Harry were playing a game of chess, Harry being beaten badly while missing Ginny, Hermione was firing questions to Darunia, Link was laughing at said Goron, Zelda was watching with amusement, Draco was watching the chess game, Keira was laughing at Jak and Daxter, who was irritating the short-tempered elf to no end, Winry was fiddling with Ed's auto-mail attachments, who'd told Draco and the Hyrulians about his arm and leg, and Al was conversing with his brother. Roy, the other adults, and Ginny, whom was learning from Madam Pomfry, were inside, the teachers preparing for the next week of school after tomorrow. Navi was asleep on Zelda's lap, as the princess wasn't almost rolling on the ground with laughter.

"If you eat bombs, how do you survive?" Hermione asked Darunia.

"I don't know! We just do!" He covered his ears, and Link laughed even harder, trying to breathe and failing. "How's Epona, brother?" Darunia asked suddenly, turning to start a conversation with Link and trying to get away from Hermione's questions. The Goron got a quizzical expression when the Hylian's face paled, his laughing dying off quickly.

"Oh no… She's gonna trample me into a messy, irreversible, un-healable, bloody pulp…" Link whimpered for a moment, a comical expression of dread on his face, and the taunting from Rii didn't help(((he's invisible so the others won't see him and only Link can hear him))). "Dear Goddesses…" He rubbed a hand down his face. "I am dead." He turned to the princess. "Zel, you'll come to my funeral won't you?"

"Yeah…why?" She asked slowly, wondering what was wrong with him. Seeing Darunia's confused face, along with Hermione's, she lifted a fine eyebrow.

"Epona's gonna kill me. I forgot about her…aw damn." He punched the ground, then shook the offended appendage. "Maybe she, somehow, crossed the portal with me. If she did, then…" He suddenly jumped up, the Ocarina of Time appearing in his hand, a quirk he hadn't told anyone about. He ran down the grounds, leaving a stunned group behind.

"What the bloody hell's got him riled?" Ron asked, totally befuddled by the warrior's behavior. "Ow!" Hermione cast a weak Stinging Curse at him.

"Language, Ron." She said dismissively. "But, I have to agree with Ron's inquiry. Who is this Epona person?" Zelda laughed outright when she realized exactly what had happened. "Prin- I mean, Zelda? What's going on?" For once in her life, Hermione didn't have the answer and she couldn't find it in a book, and she didn't like it. Navi was beside herself with laughter, having woken moments ago, right along with the lady Hylian. The young witch pursed her lips in irritation while Harry sniggered. "You keep out of it, Potter."

"I can't help it. Seeing those two bursting with laughter is about to drive me barmy if I don't laugh too." Harry replied, watching as Draco's eyebrows shot in the air. "What's wrong?" Harry asked around a new fit of chuckles, moving his rook to take Ron's bishop. The redhead looked at him funny. "What?"

"_You_ just took _my_ queen!" Ron exclaimed, poking a finger at the Boy-Who-Lived.

"I thought it was a bishop…" Ron snorted at Harry's claim, moving his knight to take Harry's other rook while the wizard scratched his head in confusion.

Hermione, seeing that the matter of Link just up and taking off in a mad dash had completely been lost to the two chess players, turned back to Zelda as her laughter calmed. "Now," She said. "Will you tell me what just happened? And who is this Epona?"

Zelda rolled her eyes in Link's relative direction as she turned to the young, inquisitive witch. "Epona is his horse, second best friend, the fastest and only untamable horse in Hyrule, and many other lands, that only two people can ride (unless you're a second rider), him being one of them. And, he just realized that he doesn't know if she came with him through to this world, he forgot about her, and he thinks she'll trample him into the ground." _Which she probably will…_ She thought, finishing the last part to herself. Hermione's face was in the 'oh' expression before a gentle melody drifted on the wind. Seeing she was about to ask, Zelda beat her to it. "That's how he calls her. Epona can hear that song anywhere. She's got a bit of magic in her, I think-"

She was cut off by a shout of "SOMEONE HELP ME!" from the direction that Link had ran. Rolling her eyes with a smile, she just sat there when a streak of green darted across the grounds, an angry-looking chestnut mare following. Zelda could see Rii, and he was rolling on the ground and about to literally laugh his head off. "PLEASE! HELP!" Link called again, noticing the cold treatment he seemed to be getting. _I hope Zel does come to my, and coincidentally Rii's, funeral…_He half-joked in his mind. He sighed as he kept running from his angry horse.

"You do know he's going to get tired soon?" Draco asked, watching the scene with amusement. Zelda nodded, smiling in amusement herself. "You do know that when that happens, that horse is going to run over him?" Zelda laughed at that, and Draco looked at her skeptically. "Why are you laughing?"

"Because she'd never hurt him. Those two are like a couple of kids." She stood, and cast a Tripping Jinx she'd read about on Link, just to be playful and add some fun to this game of cat and mouse. Link's eyes had widened to UFO size before he impacted the ground. Epona jumped him, skidded to a stop, turned around, and pulled his hat off with her teeth.

"Dammit! That's my hat!" He shouted. Even from that distance, he could already feel Zelda shocking his arm for cursing again. "Fine! Forget the extra carrots I promised you!" He stormed back over to the gang, grumbling as Epona came up behind him. "You're lucky I'm still gonna give you that bath," He said as she stretched her head over his shoulder, laying it on him and placing his hat in his hand. "And you're lucky I can't stay mad at you." She whinnied softly, as if saying "I know." He rolled his eyes.

"Is that funeral still on?" Draco drawled. Link looked at him with exasperation before rolling his eyes again and plopping down beside Zelda, Epona laying beside him. "I was looking forward to the funeral!" Epona snorted at him, blowing his hair all over the place while Ron grinned.

_I think I like that horse already._ He thought, watching with amusement as Draco tried to get his bleach-blond locks back under control. "Checkmate, Harry." He said, positioning his rook next to Harry's king.

"Wha? Well...at least I took your queen, even if by accident." Harry mumbled the last part to himself. Seeing a shock of flaming red hair coming down the grounds toward them at a frantic pace, the young wizard stood. "Ginny? What's wrong?"

"Pr-Pro-Professor...Dum-Dumbledore's...of-off-office." She panted, grabbing his hand and starting back up to the doors.

"Harry! Ginny! Wait a minute!" Hermione called while the rest of the gang just looked to be in a stupor, a few with one eyebrow in their hairline, some with both.

(--)

(--)

(--)

Yes, yes. You all want to kill me. Yes, I do know that I am half-torturing Link, and I regret it as much as Rii does. It's DARK power, it's gotta hurt! That's just plain common sense! If Jak's…experience in prison is any indication for those of you out there who wish to contradict me.

And I am sorry that this took so frikkin long. The document is being a bitch, a very complaining and whiney bitch. Also, as for the dark power torture thing, there's gonna be a tad in the next chapter… -weeps horribly-

Anyway, like I said earlier, I have found a spectacular picture that I used for my representation of Azreial; if you want to see it, send me your email address in a review. And don't worry, I'll forget your address before I send the email to you…probably even before then…

My horrible memory aside – REVIEW! Please?


	10. Chapter 10

The Alchemists, the Elves, and the Magicals

Chapter 10:

DISCLAIMER: I _still_ don't own a thing! I keep trying to tell you people that, but ya just can't understand it! Or you love to pester me… -eyes narrow in dangerous fashion-

There ain't gonna be a dialogue for this one.

Rii: WTF? I finally made my appearance last chapter, and you just up and ruin my chance to be in a dialogue! No way!

Shut it, Azreial. You're forgetting just who the author is. (smiles in satisfaction as Rii sweat drops) As I was saying, before I was so-rudely interrupted (glares at Rii), I had to cut up my last chapter because I made it too long. I think I can post this one without even typing anymore to it! But…I don't wanna do that to you guys. Also, I'll give a little hint into this chapter for those of you who are kind enough to read my authoress' notes: Link and Rii are gonna have another episode with controlling Azreial's power.

Rii: Why must you torture people?

It's my job as the authoress. I took an oath when I started typing that stated that I would put the characters through as much pain as reasonably possible.

Rii: You suck…

Thanks. (Sarcasm) I am so grateful that you want to be harmed. (Rii sweat drops) Oh, I need to explain the thing about Darkie's name and actual nickname that he won't try to beat the snot out of people for calling him. He can't attack me because I will do something very not-nice to him, and he knows it. Okay, Rii, you can finish this note.

Rii: (eyes glow as dark aura flames) **_READ!…_**

(--)

(--)

(--)

_"Pr-Pro-Professor...Dum-Dumbledore's...of-off-office." She panted, grabbing his hand and starting back up to the doors._

_"Harry! Ginny! Wait a minute!" Hermione called while the rest of the gang just looked to be in a stupor, a few with one eyebrow in their hairline, some with both._

"I'll tell you when we get back!" Harry called, then looked at Ginny. "Why are we running?" She shrugged and stopped as soon as they ran into the Entrance Hall, and Harry stumbled for a second. "Okay, now, will you tell me what's going on?"

"No. Dumbledore can." A veil of fright had covered her eyes. "But I'm going with you, I'll tell you that." Walking through the corridors leading to the stone gargoyle, the silence was about to render Harry mad.

"Will you tell me the password?" She nodded, but didn't answer. "What's wrong, Ginny? I've only seen you this...spooked...once..." He turned to her as she stopped. "Does it have something to do with it?" She nodded silently, and Harry awkwardly circled his arms around her, not used to giving comfort in such a way, but it seemed it was the thought that counted for Ginny. "I'm sorry." He said quietly.

"Why?" She asked, looking up at him, her chocolate eyes slightly red-rimmed and it stung Harry's heart. "Why are you apologizing? What do you have to be sorry for?"

"Getting you and your family into this mess." Harry felt about three inches tall under his girlfriend's glare. He averted his eyes from her, taking his arms from around her, and moving away from her, as if afraid that if he stayed around her, she'd disappear, but he continued in his explanation. "It's my fault you were taken into the Chamber of Secrets in the first place, Gin. It's my fault Voldemort took over your mind, forcing you to lure me there. It's my fault you were almost killed in that bloody forsaken room." He sighed. "If I'd never met Ron on that train, your family would be-"

"No safer." She interrupted, taking hold of his chin and forcing him to face her, but he still kept his eyes averted. "Look at me, Harry James Potter." He slowly looked into her eyes, and she could see the guilt there - guilt for nothing he could have prevented. "My family and I chose to take you in as one of our own. We all love you dearly...well...maybe not Percy; he's a prat anyway." She saw more guilt overtake his dulling beautiful green eyes. "Don't you even think that. Don't even think about thinking that." He looked up at her, about to ask if she knew what he was thinking. "You did not split Percy from us. It was bound to happen. Being the middle in the family has its advantages and disadvantages, the same as being oldest or youngest. Percy has always been a prat, holding everything he ever believed high and mighty and letting no one get in a cross word."

"Right in one." Harry laughed for a moment, reflecting on how the conversation turned. Ginny looked at him like he'd just grown another head and offended her. "It's funny," He said quietly. "I was the one _trying_ to comfort you, and you end up comforting me." She giggled, letting his chin go, and he adjusted his jaw. "You've got one mean grip." He told her, getting another giggle.

"Yeah, well, six rowdy brothers will do that to a girl." She replied. "But...I'm still a little quaky about what the headmaster said." She added, and Harry wrapped an arm around her, feeling her shivering at the idea. "Let's just get it done." He nodded, moving forward with her pulled close to him, then stopped at the gargoyle. It looked at them expectantly. "Oh! Candy-coated biscuits." Ascending the moving staircase, Ginny knocked on the door and, hearing the "Come in." from Albus, Harry held the door open for her and they entered.

"It's good to see you, Harry. How are you?" The twinkle in the headmaster's eyes was dimmed slightly, but still blinding if you looked at it from the right angle.

"Fine, sir. And you?" He answered, taking the offered seat on the couch, Ginny sitting beside him.

"Been better, but not older." Albus laughed as Fawkes landed on his perch. "I am sorry to have disturbed your wonderful Saturday afternoon, Harry, but I need you to go back to the Chamber of Secrets and help Professor Snape. He is going to acquire the aged venom of the basilisk there." He didn't miss Harry's shudder at the mention of the giant snake. "I am sorry to have to ask this of you, but you are the only one here who can open the Chamber." He turned saddened, blue eyes to Ginny. "Miss Weasley, Poppy called for you." Ginny was about to protest. "I'll tell her you'll be late." She smiled gratefully at the headmaster. "And, Harry, when you return, I want you to go to the secret passage behind the statue of a gargoyle matching mine on the second floor. Tap it with your wand and state your name." Taking that as a dismissal, Harry and Ginny stood.

"We'll be seeing you around, sir." Harry said, holding the door open for Ginny then exiting behind her. After getting off the staircase, Ginny pressed a kiss to his cheek, getting a fighter for the spot held by the Weasley blush from him. "What was that for?"

"Nothing. I just felt like it." The witch answered, smiling sweetly at him. Harry gulped, feeling more blood rush to his face as he tried to fight it. "I can see that you don't mind too much anyway."

"Too much?" He asked her incredulously before a grin lit his face. Suddenly, his lips were hovering right above hers. "I don't mind at all." He whispered heavily.

Her breath hitching for only a second, Ginny allowed herself to be swept up in the swirl of emotions. "Just kiss me, you prat." She replied as he did so and wrapped her arms around his neck. Feeling his tongue against her bottom lip, she parted them, giving him better access.

Fifteen minutes later, Professor Snape wasn't too happy at being held up in the Girl's Bathroom and having Moaning Myrtle not leave him alone. "Late as always, Potter." Harry just looked at the sink, ignoring Severus completely. "Pay attention when you are being spoken to, Potter."

Harry blinked, as if coming out of a trance. "S-sorry, Professor..." He shook his head, then heard a giggle. _Oh bugger..._ He thought, watching as Myrtle floated up out of her toilet. "Hey, Myrtle. How's it going?"

"Fine, Harry. This man here," She pointed to Severus. "is a very awful guest. Please, Harry, finish quickly so this fowl being can be removed from my haunting spot." She shrieked as she flew back into her toilet.

"I'll never get used to her." Harry said, rolling his eyes. Then, after seeing Snape's impatient foot-tapping, he hissed at the sink. "_Open I call._" He rolled his tongue, as if tasting something odd on it. "Well, shall we?" He asked when the sink finished its transformation. He sat on the edge and settled Ginny in his lap. "Hang on tight. This is a wild ride." A worried look had settled in his eyes as they slid down, Ginny squeezing the life from him the entire time. "Yuck." He deadpanned when they landed in a puddle. Helping Ginny stand, he called back up the pipe. "Come on, Professor! It's safe!"

Severus landed in as much a dignified heap as he could muster before standing. "It doesn't matter if it is safe. I am going to collect this venom regardless." He answered, sneer in place perfectly. After he turned his back, Harry rolled his eyes, not letting the Potions Master get to him.

"You know, Harry, I have to wonder." Ginny caught his attention. "If Umbridge had that much of a fit letting you and the others go to Diagon Alley, what would she do if she heard about this?" She giggled, lifting part of the dreadful mood Harry had slipped into as they slowly made their way through the messy and caved-in passage. _Thanks to Lockhart. Bastard._

"It'd be funny to see." He whispered in reply. Finally making it to the second door, Harry stepped up to it. "_Show me secrets._" He said to it, and it opened. Instantly, the smell of decay overwhelmed the three as they climbed through the opening. Harry saw the skeleton of the giant snake and his right forearm started to ache, but he paid it no mind. He distantly heard Snape remark on how amazing the venom must be if it comes from such a giant creature. Walking closer, he felt Ginny's hand in his, grasping it tightly. "Don't worry, Ginny. Tom is gone." Harry heard himself tell her, but stared into the scarred eyes of what was left of the basilisk. He felt a gentle hand on his forehead, snapping him back to reality.

"Harry?" Ginny asked him; a scared look was in her eyes but she covered it. "The professor is asking you a question." She said, snapping her fingers in front of his face.

"Huh?" Was his oh-so-intelligent response.

"Potter! I requested to know what happened to the other fang!" Severus yelled.

Harry shook his head again. _What is going on with me?_ He asked himself. "It was broken off." He answered, not wanting to open up on that battle for Ginny's and his lives.

"How was it broken off?" Snape asked, wanting to know every detail.

"My forearm." The teen replied. Suddenly, after making that confession, he heard a heartbeat in his ears and felt it in his arm. He redirected his gaze to the dead snake. "Uh oh..." He said quietly as it became louder. A sharp pain seared through his head, causing him to hiss through clenched teeth. He felt Ginny slowly lowering him to his knees, his hands pressed against his temples.

"Harry? Harry!" Ginny shook his shoulders gently. "Professor! What's happening to him!" Snape looked just as confused as she did, but with one difference, Ginny was panicky.

"I don't know, Miss Weasley." He answered in his oily, sneering voice.

"Destroy...basilisk!" Harry cried. "Hurry!" He clenched his fists against the pain in his head and pushed it out of his mind. Doing so, he felt excruciating pain in his forearm. He gripped it tightly, feeling a pulse in it. "It...it's somehow coming...back to...life!" He forced his body to rise, holding out his left hand, a fireball flying from it. It struck the snake, and Harry gripped his arm again.

"What are you talking about, Potter!" Snape demanded, striding over to the teen. He took hold of Harry's arm and pulled the sleeve up, staring at what his forearm looked like. The veins in his arm were a sickly greenish-purple color and, as he pulled the young wizard's sleeve up farther, Severus saw that Harry's entire arm was turning like that. "It is using Potter to revive itself..." He thought aloud. Harry had lifted his left hand again, using the earth-made stone around him to throw at the creature. At each impact, the pain in his arm increased, and he felt it spreading.

"Gin...get...away from-" Harry tried to say to his girlfriend.

"No." She interrupted and leveled her wand on the snake's carcass. "_Inflamari!_" She called, casting the Inflaming Curse on the corpse. Harry cried out in pain, falling back to his knees. Ginny turned back around with a gasp, realizing that each time the basilisk was harmed, so was he. "Harry...we can't destroy the corpse without hurting you." She said gently, kneeling beside him.

"S'all right." Harry gasped, then looked to Severus. "Professor...destroy it. I know you...don't have a p-problem...hurting m-me..." He thought he saw something in the Potion Master's eyes, but passed it off as a hallucination. Severus nodded, then turned to the snake.

"_Reducto._" He sneered at the creature, and an explosion occurred to its side. Harry held in his gasp, again forcing the pain from his mind to concentrate on an element. Taking water from around him, he molded it to the creature's carcass, then used air to chill the water until it became ice. He felt the pain from his arm spreading to his legs and slowly making its way to his left arm. "_Bombarda._" Snape said, casting the Explosion Jinx on the ice, watching with satisfaction as it was destroyed.

"Professor!" Ginny called as Harry collapsed to the ground. Where his sleeve was rolled up, she could see the sickly colored veins, and his neck looked the same. She pressed her pointer and middle finger to his throat, breathing a sigh of relief at the fact that his heart was still beating, though he wasn't breathing easily. "Something's wrong!"

"I can see that." Severus sneered, kneeling down beside the teen. "Miss Weasley, tell me everything you know about what happened in here. Potter may not want it known, but he'll have to get over it." Ginny nodded, going into how she wasn't awake for most of it and how Riddle was using her to come back to life. While telling him about Fawkes healing Harry's arm, Snape stopped her. "Did the phoenix heal his wound and the poison?"

"Yes." She answered, then she caught onto the track of Severus' thought. "The...the poison is still there? Just not killing him? Is that what you mean to tell me?" Her eyes blazed in anger, though not at the teacher.

"Exactly." A voice hissed, and Harry sat up, his head down with his unruly hair shadowing his face. "That is correct, Miss." The teen lifted his head, the sickly greenish-purple color had spread to his face as well and his eyes were a bright yellow color. "At least I can see again." The voice was from Harry, hissing on each s in the sentence. Standing and turning to them, he spoke again. "No, Miss, he's not dying. That blasted phoenix cured my venom to where it was transformed into my essence." Seeming to think a moment, he continued in that same voice. "But...I suppose I should thank the phoenix. Because of its tears, I am also alive." He shrugged, as if it didn't matter.

Ginny glared at the teen, knowing it wasn't Harry. She stood, placing her fists on her hips. "You think this is funny?" She hissed through clenched teeth. "You should be grateful to him! If it wasn't for Harry, you'd still be listening to Tom Riddle's rubbish! You'd still be doing what that bloody wanker tells you to!" She yelled, watching as his dark eyebrows shot into his messy hair.

The possessed Harry sighed. "I suppose you are right. I'll still be here, within him. I cannot change that." He smiled a small smile. "My power will be as his...after I release him. Though, I'd be careful with getting him angry." The possessed teen stared pointedly at Severus. "Oh, and, as for my venom, be careful of it. It is the strongest of any of my kind." He stepped a few paces away. "Miss, come here. There is something I wish to give you."

"What is it?" She asked, walking to stand in front of Harry. With a quickness unknown, Harry's lips were pressed to hers. She felt him bite her lip, his teeth oddly sharp, but it didn't hurt all that much. She felt his tongue skim over the cut, and it was healed instantly. To say it felt odd wouldn't have done it justice. She felt different when he broke the kiss.

"Part of my power has been given to you. Parseltongue is within your abilities and healing will become easier, for you and to heal others. The boy's thoughts show that you like helping others." She blushed slightly and he laughed. "Oh, and don't worry, I'm a male snake. Name's Akaro (Ah-car-oh)." He said before releasing Harry's body back to his control. Ginny caught him before he fell. "W-where am I?" He lifted his hand to his forehead and, seeing the rolled up sleeve along with the surroundings, the memory came back to him. He looked at his arm, seeing a scar there. "That one's new."

"You can thank the basilisk, Akaro, for that one." Ginny said, then led him back over to Snape.

"What was that, Potter?" He sneered, forgetting about Akaro's warning.

"I don't know." Harry answered. "Last I remember...falling into darkness before landing on something hard, yet soft, and slick, like scales, and having piercing, yellow eyes staring constantly into mine." He walked, albeit unsteadily, over to what was left of the basilisk. "I am sorry, Akaro." Harry took fire from the torches and surrounded the corpse with it, burning it to ashes before conjuring a jar and putting them into it. "Shall we go?" Ginny hugged him tightly. "Hang on, Professor." Snape done so, and they were whisked away, Harry teleporting them into the dungeons.

"I will get an explanation, Potter. Either from you, or by another means. It doesn't matter to me." Harry glared at him, his eyes flashing yellow before he teleported to the corridor outside the Hospital Wing.

"Sorry if Madam Pomfry goes crazy on you for being late."

"I'll forgive you ahead of time, then." She replied with a smile before kissing him gently. "See you later then, Harry." He nodded with a smile before dashing down the hall. _When did he get so fast?_ She thought before walking inside the door.

"Don't bother apologizing. Albus firecalled and said he was holding you up." Poppy said as soon as she was seen. "Stock my potions cabinet. It needs it."

_I really hope I didn't get her in trouble..._ Harry thought as he ran the halls to the statue on the second floor, not noticing as he subconsciously dodged each student and ran faster than ever had in his life. Starting to think back on the episode in the Chamber of Secrets, he was taking time to sort it out while riding on the moving staircase. _If I was possessed by the essence of Akaro, and he didn't turn out to be a good snake...I could have killed Ginny..._ He instantly halted in his mad dash down the second floor corridor and leaned against the wall. "Sweet Merlin..." He sat down, laying his head against the wall. "I could have...could have...killed her...Ginny..." He didn't know how long he sat there, but eventually picked himself up and walked to the statue, tapping it with his wand and stating his name.

"I've been waiting." The gargoyle said then moved and revealed a door.

(--)

As Harry and Ginny were running to the headmaster's office, the rest of the gang continued with whatever they were doing, Draco taking Harry's place against Ron in chess. Ron had him beaten in ten minutes in the first game, fifteen the second, and seven the third. "Try staying calm, Malfoy." The redhead told him, and Draco laughed.

"That's funny, hearing it come from you, Weasley." He replied, scowling when Ron took his bishop wearing an 'I told you so' face. "Shut it, Weasley." He said when Ron laughed.

"I call the next match." Ed shouted, standing to walk over and sit beside the chessboard. _Mustang would probably be good at this game._ He thought, watching as Draco took one of Ron's pawns, who then took Draco's rook with a knight. A minute later, the game was finished with Ron the winner. "You're the best player I've ever seen, Ron." He said to the redhead, not missing the grin.

"Don't think I'll go easy on you for a compliment, mate." Ron replied, the two setting their pieces up. Five minutes later, the game was done. "Checkmate." Ron said and Ed had a confused expression on his face. "What's wrong, mate? Can't process being defeated?" Ed scowled for a moment before moving a piece nearby to take Ron's 'successive' knight. "Bloody hell!"

"Not checkmate! Ha!" Ed pointed and laughed at the wizard's baffled expression. "I am gonna kick your ass!" The game continued until Ed got a piece in place. "Check." He said calmly.

"Nah. Checkmate." Ron said, taking his king. "Short game for a short person."

"WHO'S SO SHORT HE'D BE DWARFED BY A SAPLING!" Ed yelled, his face turning redder than Ron's hair. The youngest Weasley son backed away from the enraged alchemist, eyes wider than Dobby's.

"**He never said that Ed."** Winry scolded, walking over and smacking his left arm. **"You need to stop overreacting."** _But then again…it makes him who he is._ She thought with an ironic smile. Ed just shrugged, not caring.

"You really need to calm down on the short jokes, brother." Alphonse added. "You're not exactly all that short anymore. If you've noticed, you're getting taller than Winry." Ed grinned. _I guess he has noticed._ Al just rolled his eyes. "Well, I'm in a mood for sparring. Come on, brother. I know you need an aggravation vent." Ed glared at him as he stood; it was the 'your ass is grass' glare.

"How could someone that short beat someone that tall?" Daxter asked, genuinely curious. Missing Ed's glare completely, he turned to Keira when the she-elf answered.

"I'm shorter than Ed and I've defeated things at least a foot taller than me. Much the same for Jak, here." Said elf blushed at the compliment. "I just can't come out on top in a tickle wrestle without cheating." She pointed a finger at Jak. "Don't even think about it."

"Think about what?" He asked with mock-curiosity. "About doing…this!" He reached over and started tickling her. "Ha!" He said when she tried to smack him upside the head and he dodged it. **_You do know that she's about to-_** Shadow was cut off from Jak's thought processes when Keira pushed herself off the ground and kissed him with a fire to match her spirit. _**Nevermind. **I think that was a lost cause. He falls for it every time.** Oh well. **It isn't like we haven't tried to warn him before._ The dialogue between his alters was lost to Jak. Keira had flipped them over, and Jak was using his elbows to prop his upper body off the ground.

"And that's how she cheats." Daxter informed the others right before she started tickling the sense out of the elf.

**_Tried to tell you._** Shadow said as his essence appeared. **_But no, you don't listen to me. Neither me nor Blaze. We both knew what she was about to do. No! Just don't pay any attention at all!_** The Eco Demon glared at the breathless elf, not noticing Hermione and Ron storing questions away.

"I was…a little…pre…occupied!" Jak said between laughs and attempts to restrain Keira. "Stop…ticklin'…me…woman!" He finally took hold of her wrists, halting her attempts to give him death by tickle. Trying to regain his breath, he glared back at Shadow. "See? Preoccupied." Shadow just shook his head and disappeared as Blaze's laughter echoed in the elf's mind. He stared into Keira's emerald green eyes for a moment. "Extremely preoccupied." He whispered before claiming her lips with his own.

"Well, he's dropped from the conversation." Daxter said, turning around to face everyone else. "What? They're the ones makin' out!"

"There's nothing wrong with snogging." Ron said as Ed and Al walked off to spar. Ed turned around.

"Wait a sec. So, that's what 'snogging' means: kissing?" He asked and Ron nodded. "Oh, well, I don't really know all of your slang terms. Like biscuits instead of cookies, scones instead of biscuits, or the loo instead of the toilet. It's too confusing." Ron just laughed as Ed shrugged while walking away with his brother.

"I just hope those two don't hurt each other." Winry said quietly.

"I can referee the two, if you'd like." Link said as Epona laid her head in his lap. The mechanic just shook her head, following the brothers. "Then again…maybe I can't." He chuckled as he stroked her muzzle. "Er… I got a bit of problem." He looked up. "Is there a paddock on the grounds? I kinda promised Epona a bath and…I can't really give her one without it."

"Hagrid might have one...well...Professor Grubbly-Plank." Hermione answered, saddened that the lovable half-giant wasn't there. Link nodded, realizing that she didn't want to talk about it. "Or you could use the shallow lake beside it. I can ward it so you don't hurt the marine life there."

"Would it be too much of a problem to ask you to do that now?" He questioned and was relieved when she shook her head, standing. "Come on, Epona. Bath time!" She whinnied excitedly, jumping up and taking his hat, knowing he'd go faster if she did. "Dammit, you crazy horse! Give me that back!" He chased after her, who was chasing Hermione. Link ran up behind her and jumped up on her back. "Meet us there, Zel! And, in case, good-bye for now, Darunia!" He called back, pulling Hermione up on Epona's back and directing the mare to where the witch said the lake was.

"This gets old..." Zelda commented dryly. "Can any of you tell me what this lake looks like?" Ron quickly described it to her, saying that the Forbidden Forest was beside it, a fence separating Rubieus (sp?) Hagrid's hut and Animal Warden property from lake, and there was a small bank of sand and some stones. She nodded and teleported there, arriving just as soon as the other three did, with Hermione looking positively sick.

"Well, at least _something_ was exciting!" Daxter said, hinting at Jak and Keira. "I've brought this up before, but I'll say it again. I just _love_ being ignored!"

"I'm sorry to say, but I have to be getting back to Hyrule." Darunia spoke up. "I need to inform the other Sages of what has happened, is happening, and may happen. Farewell, Ronald, Draco, Daxter, _Jak_, and _Keira_." A wonderfully executed, rosy blush appeared on said elves' respective faces.

"Bye, for now, Darunia." The two chorused, still blushing madly. The Fire Sage's laughter echoed as he was engulfed in the flames he commanded, disappearing back to his world. "We need to do something about public displays. Especially around Daxter." They said, somehow in time with each other. A moment later revealed Zelda transporting a very sick-looking Hermione before leaving again. Ron caught the young witch before she fell, blushing almost to match the two elves.

"Easy there, Mione," He said, sitting her gently on the ground. Her face turned greener, and Ron turned her to face away from him, conjured a bucket, and held her hair back as she threw up her breakfast and lunch. Banishing the contents of the bucket away, Ron gently laid her back to rest. "Take it easy, Hermione." He cast a Cooling Charm on her, glad that most of the green had faded away from her features.

"Thanks, Ron." She said quietly. "I've never gotten sick from motion before. Of course, I've never ridden a horse before either." She smiled at him and her eyes held laughter when he blushed and looked away. A confused expression came over his face, and she looked to where his gaze was directed. She was confused as well, seeing Jak with a block of what looked like transparent light and was carving it with a...claw? _What on earth?_ She thought, but Jak was oblivious to the stares of the three teens; Draco had joined them in the activity.

Holding the slowly shaping block of Light Eco in his left hand, Jak used his right index finger to carve it into a form. Slowly adding Dark Eco with the Light to give the background a nighttime sky and to shade their figures to give it a three dimensional effect. He depicted himself and Keira standing under it, his arms wrapped around her. Moving to a spot beside them where a small, unshaped rectangle was, he carved Daxter out of it, the Ottsel's eyes looking toward the sky with his shoulders shrugged in an exasperated fashion. Poking what looked like holes in the Dark Eco, he made stars in the sky, then drawing a circle, made a glowing moon. Then, after forming a grin on Daxter's face, he took out his wand and pointed it at the sculpture. "_Sustium._" After casting the Sustaining Charm on it, he handed it to Keira, it's form not dissipating after leaving his hand.

"It's beautiful, Jak." She said, looking at it closely. She leaned over and kissed his cheek, getting a blush from him. She giggled and he got an indignant expression on his face. "It's funny how I can kiss your cheek, and you blush." She proved this point, kissing his cheek again and getting a darker shade of pink on his face. "But I kiss your lips, and you don't." She proved this point, and his blush faded. "What I wonder is: why?" Jak shrugged to answer that he didn't know, but Draco cut in and answered.

"Because he's embarrassed that he can't kiss you back at the same time." Daxter busted out laughing while another blush creeped up the elf's neck, but he fought that one back down. "What? It's a simple snogging thing: everyone knows that kisses are best shared." The redness returned threefold and overcame Jak's attempts to stop it, stretching all the way to the tips of his long, elven ears. He just groaned and fell backwards, his feet flying up when his back hit the ground, landing back on solid earth a moment later. Keira scooted back so that she was sitting at his head and pulled his goggles down to where they were resting along his neck, running her fingers through his greenish-blond hair.

"And there is absolutely nothing wrong with that." She finished Draco's explanation. Jak smiled up at her, his face now resembling a lightly sunburned coloring. "You're welcome," She said quietly. The elf leaned into her hand, and she smiled, both of them glaring at Daxter's gagging noises.

"I can't help it if the two-a you treddin' on one step below makin' out makes me gag," He said with his arms crossed.

"Oh?" Jak asked, raising his eyebrows. "What about you and Tess? I seem to recall hearing, thankfully not seeing, quite a few things coming from the back of the bar. Enhanced sense of hearing, remember?" He quirked a grin at his best friend while said friend just scratched his head. Jak sniggered until a shiver ran through him, courtesy of Keira's tickling the back of his neck. "D-don't do t-that," He stuttered. She giggled at him again. "I'll start another tickle battle, and I won't let myself fall for your tactics." _Though I probably will anyway. **You always do, Jak.** We try to warn you every time, but it never gets through to you. What do you expect me to do about it? **STOP FALLING FOR IT!** Ow! Okay! Geez..._ He rubbed his forehead, squinting one eye shut in pain as he sat up. "Blaze and Shadow have both just shouted at me, and almost given me a splitting headache."

_If you'd listen to us, we wouldn't have to give you a headache._ Blaze said, his essence appearing. He touched his index and middle fingertips to Jak's forehead. _Next time, listen!_ The Eco Angel caught Hermione storing questions for later again, and, if he had eyes, they would have softened in gratitude, but she understood anyway.

"The most I can do is try, and thanks." Blaze smiled and nodded before disappearing. A second later, a sopping wet Link walked up to them, wringing his hat out before putting it back on his head. "What happened to you?" Jak asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I think Epona decided I needed a bath, too." He answered as a said horse trotted around gleefully. Something resembling a puddle of water appeared in midair before falling to the ground in a shower of drops. "Rii!" Link coughed, hoping to cover up his scolding, but, as usual, Hermione caught it. If not for the situation, and Azreial's invisibility, his expression would have been comical and Link would have probably laughed himself to death.

(((No quotes **bold** is Azreial/Rii talking in his invisible state or in Link's mind, and normal is him addressing everyone or anyone other than Link; just thought I'd make that clear. :P)))

**Shut it, Lightie. I was dripping from the shower your horse gave us anyway._ '_**_You didn't have to help, you know. I just asked.' _**I wanted to help...damn that's odd...**_ 'Yeah, well don't get your underpants in a bunch over it.' _**That red-haired girl there is staring expectantly at you. **_'She's got an inquisitive streak to outdo the Bombers in Termina.' _**That's gotta be horrible. **_'I guess this charade is up, then.'_ Seeing Hermione was about to start shooting off questions, Link quickly spoke up, "We're busted. Ever the questioning one, eh Hermione?" The young woman blushed in a pleased fashion at being complimented for her nature than the usual insult at being a 'know it all'. "Go ahead, Rii. You don't have to stay invisible anymore...well, not around the gang anyway." _'We just have to tell Harry's girlfriend...I can't remember her name...' _**Ginny._ '_**_Yeah, that's it. Thanks.'_

"Well, congratulations, Miss Granger," Azreial said as he made himself visible, but still transparent. "And 'Rii' is just my nickname, courtesy of Lightie here, but my full one is Azreial. You can still call me 'Rii' though." He chuckled at her odd expression, knowing that his choice of dress and the red irises of his eyes weren't the most friendly looking things in the world. "Lightie and I are of the same person. I am his dark half, he's light, but he's the one you see. It wouldn't do well for me to get temperamental and...well, I'm the dark half for a reason. I believe Jak knows what I'm talking about."

"Keep me out of it, Rii." Aforementioned elf grumbled. Hermione turned her gaze to him, and he sighed. "All right, then. I forgot you and Ron don't know completely about my alters." _Sorry, guys. Well...I'm surprised she hasn't asked yet from your appearance a moment ago, Blaze, and you, Shadow, when you yelled at me during one of our tickle battles. **Don't worry about it. We knew you'd have to 'spill the beans' eventually.** Bite me! **'Fraid you might taste like shit. **_Jak growled at Shadow when the two revealed themselves. "If I could, I'd kick your ass."

**_Ah, but you can't._** Shadow gave him a cheeky smile, his fangs glistening in the sunlight.

"If Blaze can touch my forehead, I should be able to touch you two." Jak grinned evilly, launching himself from the ground and, oddly enough, tackling Shadow, to the Eco Demon's surprise. The two started wrestling, Shadow easily having the upper hand because of his Dark Eco strength, but he held as much of that as he could back.

Keira just threw her arms in the air and said, "Men!"

"Hey!" Those of the male gender present all chorused. Those of the female gender all laughed. "If it wasn't for men, who'd be protecting you, anyway?" Rii asked, crossing his arms over his chest and making himself corporeal.

"Me." A stern voice said, appearing beside Azreial in a swirl of purple. Jak and Shadow stopped wrestling each other and looked at the owner of the voice with raised eyebrows, standing.

"Impa!" Zelda and Link said at the same time with different reactions. Zelda hugged her friend, guardian, and mentor while Link bowed to his mentor, reciting an age-old, respectful greeting in the Sheikah language that Impa had taught him.

"Rise, Hero of Time." She turned to Azreial as Link did as she said. "And who are you?" She said it as more of a demand then a question.

He thumbed to Link. "Link's evil-no-longer, twin. I look like him, don't I?" He answered sarcastically.

"Insolence." The Sheikah waved her hand, and Rii found himself restrained by shadow. He struggled forcefully, trying to break free of the bonds around his ankles, wrists, and torso. "Defiling the respect the Sage of Shadow, even I myself not only as the Sage, demands is not a wise way to greet." Her red eyes bore into Rii's, though the dark figure showed no fear.

Azreial cast a look to Link, about to ask a question about the powerful woman, but his slightly angered face dropped at seeing his light half suffering for a reason unknown to him. "Lightie, what's wrong?" He could see the pained look in the warrior's eyes, and Link had his arms wrapped around himself, as if trying to contain something. Rii realized it must be the dark power he had transferred to the Hylian; it seemed to be trying to break free to counter the restraints Impa had him in. "Lightie? Link! Can you hear me?"

"Impa..." Link choked out. "Let him...free..." A siphon of energy shot out of Link from each of his wrists, ankles, and his torso, where Azreial was being held. The dark man struggled even more, knowing that his power would either rip Link apart or kill him - neither good choices. "Impa...please..." The Sage of Shadow snapped her fingers and the purple bonds faded. Rii moved quickly, catching Link by the shoulders.

"All right, Lightie. It seems as if I'm going to have to teach you this faster than I feel is safe." He glared at Impa, his red eyes glowing. "Focus on your own power. You should sense something like a bridge between the difference of mine and yours. Find it?" Link nodded weakly, his eyes glowing purple from the mixture of the two magics. "Okay, if you can, try to see if the flow between the two is unbalanced. Got it?" Link nodded again. "Mine should be overwhelming the balance right now." He glared at Impa again. "Try to stimulate yours to match it. The nature of my power is that once it reaches a level, it doesn't recede back to the one before it. That's the difference. We need to somehow find a way to either change mine to lower again, or for yours to keep up with it."

"I have a...way..." Link said quietly while trying to focus. "I can recreate...some attributes of...magic and power." Rii nodded, telling him to try it. The Hylian closed his eyes, looking _in_ his dark half's magic and, finding the attribute, wrapped his own power around it to make a duplicate. After doing so, he made his magic assimilate it, almost knocking himself unconscious in doing so. Shifting his senses back to the outside world, he could read everyone's emotions - Zelda, extreme worry (as usual); Impa, astonishment (unusual); Rii, worry and anger; all but one of the others, shock and worry; Hermione, curiosity and worry. "I thought I...asked you not...to worry...Zel?" He asked weakly, leaning against his dark half as his eyes returned to their normal blue.

"You jerk..." She replied, walking over to him. Impa had warned her about magic lashouts, so she knew it wasn't safe to get close to him a moment ago. She pressed a gentle kiss to his lips, and he replied in kind. Rii cleared his throat, his face in a 'my eyes!' expression. "Sorry, Azreial...kinda...forgot you where there. And thank you," She said, kissing his cheek. The blush was positively glowing on his pale skin, causing Link to laugh.

"Shut it, Lightie," Rii said, then turned to Hermione. "Okay, I can tell you have questions out the ass; you're practically exploding. Fire away." Ron looked at him curiously. "Muggle saying," He explained, shifting his lighter half to set him down. "Now, Link, don't use your magic for at _least_ a few hours, or it could probably rip you apart…from the inside out."

"That don't…sound too good…" Link replied, a slight chuckle in his voice. "Forgive me, Impa. I…didn't know you…were coming…" He directed to the Sage weakly. She only nodded. "Continue, Hermione… Sorry for the…interruption."

"It's all right; not a problem," She said, then looked at Rii. "What was that about him having your power? And how? What about these Blaze and Shadow people? Why are they transparent? How were you transparent a moment ago? How did this woman bind you like that? What happened to him a second ago? When did all this happen? Why-"

"Whoa, Mione!" Ron called, laying a hand on her shoulder. "One at a time." She blushed a wonderful shade of red. _A very _nice_ wonderful shade of red at that._ The youngest Weasley son thought then mentally slapped himself. _What are you doing? Thinking that… She'll never be with you. She's with Viktor Krum._ His mind replied harshly, but he knew it to be true and averted his eyes away from her with a sad look to them. She caught his eyes, but said nothing.

"Um…let's see if I can remember the first question and go from there…" Rii said, his face comical enough to get a smirk from Impa. Zelda and Link stared in shock at the Sage of Shadow and she glared at them, ceasing their expressions. "Er… I transferred my power to him. How is not your concern. Blaze and Shadow are for Jak to answer, as they are his alter egos. I am Link's dark side and can make myself transparent or invisible if I want. This woman, Impa, is the Sage of Shadow and a Sheikah, and is practiced in bindings such as that… I think I forgot a couple…"

"What happened to Link a second ago? When did this happen? And I can't remember my cut off question,." Hermione answered, blushing again because of her inquisitive nature.

"His power…was trying to…free him through me…" Link answered her first question. "This morning…was when this…happened. And for Jak…I don't know…" He breathed harshly for a second. "You'll…have to ask…him." He looked at Rii. _'Can I use a Green Potion?'_** Absolutely not! **_'What about Blue?'_** No!**_ 'This weakness is killing me!'_** How do you think I feel? **_'What do you mean?'_** I'm the one who caused this!**_ 'So? What's your point?'_** My point! My _point_! I'll tell you what my point is!** _'Well then, tell and stop yelling!'_** It's the fact that if I didn't have an authority problem, this wouldn't have happened!**_ 'Blame Ganon, not yourself.'_ Link laid his hand on Rii's shoulder in a brotherly fashion, a comforting smile crossing his face.

"I am revealing nothing about Blaze or Shadow. If they wish to tell anyone, they can do it themselves," Jak said to her questions about his alters, turning his back to everyone and walking a little ways off, but still in sight. Keira followed him, hugging him from behind and feeling the tense muscles in his shoulders.

_I am…sorry for that,_ Blaze said to Hermione, Ron, and Draco.

**_He has his reasons,_** Shadow added, his pale face showing sadness. **_I suppose one of the reasons is how I came to be._**

_He was lucky when I came to be… I helped both him and Shadow, here, greatly,_ Blaze put in, and he knew that the three teens knew that they were dancing around the subject. The two Eco Creatures sighed. _Tell them your part, Shadow, then I'll reveal mine._ The Eco Demon nodded.

**_A man by the name of Baron Praxis was the cause of it,_** He started, took a deep breath, then plowed on. **_Jak was…tortured with Dark Eco for two solid years. They called the treatment an experiment. It was named the 'Dark Warrior Program' and, out of hundreds of elves, Jak was the only one to survive…_** The teens listened intently as Shadow continued the story of the Metal Head Leader's demise, Jak's acquiring of Silent Flame, and the travels into the Wasteland and Spargus, which was where Blaze picked up, telling about how he'd come to be with the elf and the obstacles afterwards.

_So, you see, the young elf has a reason for not wanting to talk about it. He's had a hard life, harder than most would expect for the Heir of Mar _and_ the Prince of Spargus,_ Blaze finished, sighing when he looked over to Jak and Keira, the Wastelander hugging the she-elf tightly.

"That's terrible… I'm awfully sorry that I asked. It wasn't my place to do so," Hermione said, her eyes showing the horror she felt, Draco and Ron mirroring her feelings as well.

"He's been through quite a lot. I also know that it makes him stronger for peaceful times, and more grateful for when they come," Impa spoke up for the first time since chiding Azreial. "He doesn't take them for granted, like many Hylians I know. Many Hylians do not know the meaning of battle, or war, for that matter."

"I don't know if…you've ever spoken that…much at one time…" Link chuckled, trying to lighten the mood, but it didn't work when Impa glared at him, causing more than a few sweat drops to slide down his face. "It was…a joke. Laugh…someone, please?"

They heard a laugh from Jak and Keira's direction, gradually getting louder as the two elves walked back over. Jak's eyes held a less-haunted look. "Thanks Shadow, Blaze. I don't think I could have said that myself without destroying something." The two alters nodded with smiles before disappearing. "But, as for the rest of you, I'd like you to never mention this to anyone. It's a dark secret of mine, and now yours as well." They all nodded, looking up with shocked gazes when a certain redhead by the name of Ginevra Weasley came down, out of breath.

"Harry…I-I can't…find him," She panted, a hand on her chest.

(--)

(--)

(--)

Sorry ya'll, just wouldn't be right without a cliffy. I came so close to leaving it at Jak saying thanks, but Ginny unable to find Harry struck me at the last minute. What will she do? What about the others? What will you do to me if I don't shut up and start the next chapter?

Now…REVIEW! Please? Just click the little purple button. -wines with extremely silly-looking puppy eyes-


	11. Chapter 11

The Alchemists, the Elves, and the Magicals

Chapter 11:

DISCLAIMER: I own **_NOTHING!_**

Anyway, no dialogue. Get over it guys.

All characters: Awww man! (collective sigh)

I don't want to hold anyone up from continuing to read, and I'm about to shut up. Okay, you all can have the final word!

All characters: **_READ!…_**

(--)

(--)

(--)

_"Harry…I-I can't…find him," She panted, a hand on her chest._

"What do you mean, 'can't find him'?" Ron repeated, jumping up at the thought of his best friend being lost. Ginny gave a weird 'you're gonna tell me later' look to Rii, then turned back to her brother.

"Exactly what I said! Are you deaf?" She asked him frantically. "Dumbledore had told him to go to the second floor corridor and find a gargoyle that looks exactly like his own. Then, Harry was to tap the gargoyle with his wand and say his name."

"Then, we shall find your Harry," Impa said sternly, Ginny whipping her head around to see the Sheikah. "Yes, I've been here the whole time."

"I-I'm sorry. I…I must not have seen you there," The young lady apologized. "Er…he's not…_my_ Harry," She added quietly, getting one dry chuckle from the woman.

Link stared in shock, then looked at Ginny. "How'd you do that! That's the one emotion I've almost never seen Impa with! Amusement! Dear Goddesses…" Zelda smacked him over the back of the head, getting a grin from him. Impa smirked at him.

"I didn't know you could handle more than one emotion, much less amusement, from a Sheikah at one time," She said and Link gave her an emotionless face. "Now _that_ is a face that suits a trained Sheikah."

"You know how well I hold this face, not for more than a second before I laugh at how silly it is." Then, his face broke out in a smile. "That's one thing she always reprimanded me for," He said to Zelda.

"You want emotionless?" She asked the Hylian, who shook his head rapidly.

"All right! We've got a bigger problem, here, than Lightie's inability to have stoic face," Azreial said, gaining their attention back. _Wait a sec…how's he standing without help after that little ordeal? (((The ordeal of last chapter when Impa took a disliking to Rii)))_ He stared hard at Link, who muttered an 'oops'. "I knew it! You used magic when I plain and clearly told you not to! You moron! What if something happened?" Rii shouted at him while Ginny filled Ron, Hermione, and Draco in on the story preceding Harry's disappearance, except for the basilisk, which she covered up nicely in her haste.

"Don't bring a 'what if' into it. Nothing happened," Link replied while his 'evil twin' turned red in anger at his supposed stupid decision. "Hey, calm down, Rii. Nothing happened. I'm just able to use magic faster than you thought I could. After all, I'm as resilient as Sheik is to answering questions-" He was cut off by Zelda punching him in the arm. "Ouch… Anyway, you get my point." The princess turned her back to him. "I'm sorry, I just needed something to compare to-" He stopped when she glared at him. He opened his mouth to apologize again, but Ginny interrupted him.

"Are we going to find Harry or not?" She asked hotly, her temper heightening.

"We'll talk later," Zelda said angrily, walking past him. She looked over at Impa and cracked a smile, winking at her guardian, who gave her a pointed stare, so as not to let a certain Hero of Time onto her idea for their 'talk'.

"Why I ought-a…" The Hylian mumbled, wondering why he didn't just stab himself to save Zelda the trouble. "She's gonna kill me for that," He mumbled again. He just shook his head, deciding to steel himself for what could happen.

"I won't be going with you," Jak said. "Not that I'm not worried for him, but I don't think every one of us should go looking for Harry. Instead, I'll wait in the Hospital Wing for him, as that's most likely where he'll end up, according to Madam Pomfry anyway." Ron just grinned, remembering all the times Harry had ended up in the Hospital Wing.

"I'll go see the Headmaster; find out if he knows anything of it," Link said dejectedly. He walked past Zelda with his head down, his bangs shadowing his face and covering the look of sadness. "Impa, come with me so I can introduce you to him, please?" He kept walking as he asked, not noticing Zelda shoot a look of worry to Impa, who started walking to catch up to the Hylian, her long legs carrying her quickly.

_Maybe I shouldn't have done that…_ Zelda thought as Jak and Keira stood, Daxter jumping on the elf's shoulder. "Are you three going to wait in the infirmary?" They nodded before walking up to the school. "I am…afraid of what I just done."

"I wouldn't worry Princess," Rii said as he disappeared. **Link thinks you are actually angry with him, but he does need to find better things to compare his qualities with.** Then, he disappeared even from her sight, following after his twin.

Ginny huffed. "If you are done, can we get to this search?" Zelda smiled gently to the girl as the five of them started off. "He should still be at the gargoyle, because I couldn't find him in the Common Room," She added as they walked the halls to the statue.

(--)

(Meanwhile)

_Harry looked around in confusion. "Where am I, now?" He asked, but no one answered. Finding that he was currently laying on the floor, he stood quickly. "Is anyone there? Or here, for that matter?" A chuckle was his answer. _I don't know this voice…_ Harry thought apprehensively, turning around to face the unknown person. "Who are you?"_

_The woman was almost his height, he would guess about five foot, seven inches, three inches shorter than he was, thanks to a finally awakened growth spurt over the summer. She had a set of reddish-brown robes on, but they had other colors along the hems. Her long, brown hair was tied back into a pony tail, two locks of hair hanging on either side of her face, softening her sharp features and icy-blue eyes. She had a pose about her that said 'takes no shit' plainly. "My name is Lotus, and I am the Magician of Animals."_

Magician of Animals? What could this mean?_ Harry thought, a little worried._

_"No reason to be worried, dear," Lotus said, a couch appearing out of nowhere. She took a seat on it and patted the seat beside her for Harry to sit. He did so, and she started talking. "I known as the Magician of Animals because I can do almost anything regarding them. Transform into any of them, talk to any of them, understand what they are going through perfectly. In your terms, it would be something of an empathic Animagus beastspeaker. And you, my dear great-so many times-grandson, have inherited this from me," She explained softly, laughing a little at his raised eyebrow._

_"So…It's kind of like a…well, an Animagus, but a very gifted one," He said, more to himself than her._

_"In lamen's terms, yes." _

_"Oh…" Harry replied. "So, what's this room for?"_

_"To train you. You have the knowledge of all of us about your adverse abilities, but you have little experience, and this caused a major problem when the Dementors attacked Diagon Alley, am I right?" Harry nodded. "You will come here every evening after your last class, understood?" He nodded again, sighing at more to do, other than the fact that this was OWL year. "Also, you will come here on weekends after lunch, unless it is a Hogsmead weekend, then we will leave an exception, is that all right?" He nodded again. "Okay then," She said, gently as he had ever heard. "I want to see what this new knowledge has given you."_

_He stood and stumbled slightly from the rush his mind got. _What was that about? _He thought, catching himself on the couch arm. _

_"Litus! What do you think you are doing?" Lotus yelled at this 'Litus' person. "You could have killed him just then! Overwhelming him like that!" Her voice was as harsh as nails on a chalkboard. "How dare you?" Her voice thundered and Harry cringed for the person she was yelling at._

_"Please, sister, calmness is a virtue," A voice said. Harry supposed this was Litus. "In case you are wondering, young nephew, I am the Magician of the Mind. And I believe I have just overwhelmed you with the information sent by my presence."_

_"Overwhelmed my arse! Almost killed is more like it!" Lotus's voice boomed at the man. His appearance matched hers perfectly, except while Lotus's robes were reddish-brown, his were greenish-brown. "This, dear, is my tactless twin brother, Litus," She formally introduced. "This, tactless twin, is Harry Potter, my great-so many times-grandson. Sit, Litus, so you can explain to Harry what your magical qualities are about."_

_Harry shook his head and sat down as Litus started talking, his voice kind. "As I said, I am the Magician of the Mind. Anything pertaining to magics of the mind are what I deal in. Such as Occulmency, Legilimency, comprehending almost incomprehensible things, being able to read above the fastest (finishing a big five-hundred page book in a little over an hour, for example), wandless magic (yes, that magic is of the mind, for it takes thought to make it happen; hand gestures are not needed, though most do not know that), and others, but those associate with evil, and are a piece of my past that I shan't resurface. The ones of your day and age revolve around the ones I mentioned a moment ago, and only the oldest of wizards knows of this. I believe the only three old enough, one having passed on, are Nicholas Flammel, Aberforth Dumbledore, and Albus Dumbledore. All good wizards, so you need not worry of that aspect."_

_Harry only nodded, understanding it all without effort. _Must be that understanding thing he talked about._ He thought, but was startled when Litus chuckled._

_"Did I mention thought communication?" Harry fainted, although comically. _'-You shall not escape that easily, nephew.-'

That's wonderful…_ Harry sent back, though having passed out, he was not asleep. _And I need to stay awake, right?_ He asked, and received an _Enervate_ charm in return. Opening his eyes, he stood. "No more interruptions, right?" The two nodded. "Okay, let's see about this 'animal' thing." He said, then concentrated on the picture of an animal, as his knowledge commanded him to do. A second later, he turned into a silky, black panther. Then, after that, he became a timber wolf; next, a king cobra. He then transformed into many different things until he got a feel for all of it. Turning back into himself, he looked at Lotus. "This doesn't include shapeshifting, does it?" She smiled a little, but nodded, and he groaned. He changed his appearance to mirror Litus's. "Is this correct?" He asked. She nodded._

_"Okay, smart guy, try mind techniques," Litus commanded. "Ready?" Harry, having changed back, nodded. He used the information from his great-so many times- uncle to make an Occulmency shield. "_Legilimens._" Litus said and had to resort to visible effort to break the young wizard's shields, but went no further into the young man's mind. "Not bad for your first shield. You will get better with practice. This will also help in the matters with your nightmares revolving around this Voldemort character," Litus said, praising Harry, and it surprised them to see the genuine smile take the wizard's face, as if that was one of the best things he'd ever heard._

_"You've had a horrible life, my little Harry," Lily said after she materialized in the room. "I'd love to hex my sister and her husband for their treatment of you." Harry seemed mildly surprised. "Yes, Harry, I've had to watch as she done all those horrible things. But, Vernon's the worst, and that little monster he calls a son." She huffed a moment, then a bright, slightly devilish smile lit her face. "MERLIN! GET YOUR LAZY BUM IN HERE!"_

_"Mum…I think you're a contender against Mrs. Weasley…" Harry said quietly uncovering his ears. "Er…what's Merlin got to do with this?"_

_"He's going to teach you a spell, one that wasn't passed with his knowledge, as the old coot kept it back. The bum," His mum said as Merlin appeared in the room. "Tell him that spell, now," She commanded. The man cringed at Lily Potter's almost-wrath. Holding his hands up in defense to the woman, he slowly moved around her._

_"Easy now, I'm going," He said, standing beside Harry. "Okay, you're going to have to wake up in about thirty seconds, you'll be outside the gargoyle leading here. Anyway, say '_Reperio mihi non_' three times, then finish it by saying '_Reperio mihi nunquam iterum_' three times. Yes, you can teach your friends. It will keep anyone from finding you by magic or underage use of magic. I created that myself. Use it well," He said the last part with a wink, giving Harry the incentive to grin wickedly._

_"That's our boy," James said, mock-crying and sniffling. He and Lily gave Harry a tight hug, each telling him they loved him before he disappeared._

_"I do hope the poor dear will be all right," Lotus said quietly._

(--)

A knock sounded on the Headmaster's door. "Come in," Albus called over the voices in his office. "Ah, Link and…guest, I've been expecting you, but I wasn't expecting your guest." The Headmaster didn't miss the pained look in the Hylian's eyes before he covered it up with a smile.

"A guest…hmm… Her name is Impa, my mentor, leader of the Sheikah, and the Sage of Shadow in the world we are from," Link replied. "I thought I should introduce her, as she doesn't just barge in like Darunia." She gave Link the evil eye for comparing her to the crazy, but friendly Goron. "Don't hurt me…" He whispered to her, raising his hands in surrender. "Um… I'm sorry for disrupting your meeting."

"It is quite all right. Lady Impa, it is a pleasure," Albus said, turning to face the Sheikah woman.

Impa crossed her arms about her torso. "Likewise," She replied, but said no more.

"Sorry, Headmaster. Impa is not one for many words. She allows her actions to speak for her- Ow!" He called out the last part when his right arm was suddenly twisted behind his back. "Ow, ow, ow! See what I mean?" He asked with a strain on his voice.

**Sorry I'm late…** Rii trailed off, allowing only Impa and Link to see him (though Link could see him regardless). **Uh… What did you do this time, Lightie?** The Hylian in question wrestled until the Sheikah was forced to relinquish her grip, then he rubbed his shoulder gently. _–Absolutely nothing. I just said Impa prefers to speak with actions instead of words.-_ **Well, I'd say you offended her right real well. **_–It was the truth!- _**Oh well, anyway. What's going on?**

"Show yourself, Rii, we can trust these people. Professor Dumbledore does, so shall I." The people in the room looked at the young man in confusion before a little fright seeped into their eyes when Azreial appeared.

"Actually, my name is Azreial, and I am his," He pointed to Link. "evil, but not evil anymore, twin. Nice to meet you all, have a nice day." He waved before disappearing.

"I am sooo gonna kick your aff!" Impa covered Link's mouth before he said the last word, and he glared at her. "Riph's gumfa gef iph!" _I'm gonna lick your hand if you don't move it._ He sent to Impa, who removed her hand with a pointed stare. "Anyway, Headmaster, we need to speak to you privately." Albus nodded, knowing what it was about, or who. He stood and lead the way into his private library, the Hyrulians following him. "What happened to Harry?" Link asked as soon as the charms were set.

"I sent him to a special room. I cannot tell you about it, because it is not my place," Albus answered as Rii reappeared. "That is mildly creepy, Azreial. Maybe we should enlist you into the members of students here? You wouldn't have to stay invisible." The dark twin just shrugged, not really caring. Either way, he was going to stay with his Element Brother. "I'll see to it then, and the Sorting Hat." He took the old fabric from a shelf above him. "Put it on," He said. Rii did so.

"_Well, you're very different from what I'm used to."_

**What else is new? I'm different all around.**

"_And a funny guy. Who knew?"_

**Duh. But anyway, aren't you supposed to be putting me into a house?**

"_Oh well, hmm…yes."_

"S-"

"No can do, hatty,"(FUNNY) Rii said, cutting the hat off. "I'm sticking with Lightie, mainly because I have to. So no Slytherin for me. Or Hufflepuff, or Ravenclaw."

"Well, if you aren't the demanding one?" The hat asked rhetorically. If it had eyes, it would have rolled them.

"I am the dark one, after all. It's my job. Either beat the pulp out of him," He thumbed at Link. "Or be a bothersome twin. Whichever, it doesn't bother me really."

"I feel loved," Link muttered. "Thanks Darkie!" He ducked a punch sent his way, then a sword slash. "Put that thing away before you hurt someone." Rii just growled as the hat went ahead and gave a shout.

"Gryffindor! It'll have to be that way, though you are best suited for Slytherin. Too bad, really." The Sorting Hat said as Rii handed it back to Albus.

"As they say, 'too bad, so sad' but I'm not sad. Lightie's stuck with me, now." He cackled evilly, making his eyes glow in the dim of the room. Link slowly moved away from him, and hit Impa, who grabbed his upper arms, picked him up with a slight yelp from him, and put him right beside his Element Brother. He was about to move again, but Impa pinned him with a glare. **Hey, Lightie, what has you so upset?**_ –I'm not upset!-_** Yeah, you are. Albus saw the pain in your eyes when you walked in. And he's gonna ask.** Link sighed mentally.

"Why were you pained earlier?" Albus asked, looking directly in the Hylian's eyes, his twinkle a little dimmed, but hardly any at all.

**Told ya! **"Shut up, Rii!" Link yelled, glaring at him, before his slight anger deflated with a sigh. "Sorry…" He sighed again. "I said something earlier and Zel got really mad at me. I'm more afraid of what she'll do than what she'll say." Impa looked over at him, and he sensed her gaze then looked into her crimson eyes.

"I would not worry. She is clever," The Sage of Shadow said cryptically. "We came here for the boy," She said, creating an abrupt subject change. "You cannot tell us anything about his predicament, so we'll be taking our leave. Grieved for the interruption," She added, then grabbed Link and Rii by the backs of their tunics, respectively, and vanished in a swirl of purple shadows.

"Albus," Minerva said when he exited his library. "What was that about?"

"Nothing, dear Minerva. Shall we continue?"

"Yes," Kingsley Shacklebolt said. "To the matter of where Sirius will stay. The Black Family home is about to drive him up the walls…er, scratch that, he tried to run up them just yesterday." A deep chuckle sounded from him as Remus Lupin laughed a little, remembering the experience.

(--)

"Ugh…what hit me?" A young, fifth-year wizard asked, getting himself off the floor. "Oh…that spell!" He exclaimed under his breath. _Along with Lotus and Litus-_ His thoughts were cut off when a voice he knew well shouted his name.

"Harry!" Said wizard turned around to face Ginevra Weasley, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, and Zelda…_what is her last name?_

"Ginny…" Harry whispered, taking the girl into his arms and burying his face in her hair. _Strawberries,_ He thought, raising his head to look at the others. "You've all got questions, and I don't know if I can answer each one."

"How did you know that?" Hermione asked, always the first to question anything.

"Easily," Harry answered, then laughed at her expression. _I'll tell this much…_ "Two reasons. One, whenever something odd happens, you guys always have questions; two, inheritance from an ancestor. And… Um, Princess, forgive my rudeness, but what is your last name?"

Zelda's light laugh echoed for a moment. "There is no rudeness in that. My last name is Harkinian. And, just in case you're wondering, Link's is Kokirin." _I sense something strange…about Harry…_ She thought, but the young wizard looked her directly in the eyes.

_One of my ancestors happens to be known as the Magician of the Mind,_ He replied, feeling, without a doubt, that he could trust her. _Yes, I can do anything pertaining, as my great-something uncle said, to the mind._

_Hmm…_ Zelda sent back, smiling. "Well, we've found the missing person, so shall we-"

"Ow! Damn! My ass!" A few more choice words were said, but Zelda was too busy glaring at their sources. "Impa! What _is_ your problem-"

"Droppin' us on our asses like that! From, what-"

"Ten feet in the air!" Link and Azreial finished together. "Holy shit," They said in time. _–Oh no…-_ **I concur completely, Lightie…_ -Damn again!-_** They sent to each other, the last part said at the same time. They had just caught Zelda's furious glare, and Link could already feel her shocking him. _–I deserve this one,-_ He sent to Rii, who shot him a glance; Link couldn't tell if it was sympathetic or not.

Zelda walked over and laid a hand on Rii's left shoulder, the other on Link's right, then let her power zap the hell out of them. Rii cursed fluently under his breath while Link barely allowed a flinch. Impa had landed perfectly, standing away from the sight with a smirk on her face.

"Excuse me, Lady Impa," Harry asked her and she turned to look at him. "What's wrong with Link? Normally he cusses, says 'ow' very loudly, tells her to stop, or catches Zelda's wrists," The boy-who-lived pointed out.

"He said something he shouldn't have," She answered, then turned back as Zelda ended her torture. "Enough, Zelda. I believe you almost burned a hole through their clothing." There was an undertone of laughter in Impa's voice.

Link started to walk off, but Zelda grabbed his upper arm. "Nine-thirty, tonight, by the lake." He nodded before she released her grip, and he left, a purposeful meaning in his stride.

**Don't be mad at her, Link.** The fact that Rii had used his name instead of 'Lightie' caught him off guard as he turned the corner to go back up to Gryffindor Commons. _–I'm not,-_ He replied in a sad tone. _–I could never be angry at Zel. At least, not for long,-_ He added. **Believe me when I say this: do not be afraid of what she'll say. Words hurt more than actions; those who say them do not like to take them back, and apologizing for actions is much easier than words.** _–I'll hold you to that, Rii.-_

The entire time, Rii had been staring off after Link, and Zelda knew that he was communicating with the lighter of the two. "Don't worry Princess, I only left clues. Besides, where words are concerned, you are not," He said, then looked at them all. "I've become a Gryffindor because I interrupted the hat and told him so," With a chuckled after what he said, he disappeared, catching up with his Element Brother, but leaving the troubled warrior alone so he could think.

"Well," Harry said and summoned the Marauder's Map. "We are going to a room I saw on this map. There, I can explain what I think I'm allowed to." He unfolded the parchment. "_I solemnly swear that I am up to no good._" He tapped the map with his wand. "It is called the 'Room of Requirement' and it is hidden." After saying that, he focused his mind to the Hospital Wing, having seen his other three friends on the map. _Jak? Can you hear me? It's Harry._

(--)

Up in the infirmary, barely prior to Harry's interruption, Blaze and Shadow had gone into an argument. _**I'm gonna choke you!** Go for it! I would love to see you try!** Try my ass! I'm gonna!** Whatever you-_ Blaze was suddenly cut off when Shadow dove at the Eco Angel, not caring that Madam Pomfry was watching, and securely wrapped his hands around his Eco Brother's neck. Luckily, they had been speaking through their minds, which included Jak's, which had acquired a headache.

_Jak? Can you hear me? It's Harry._

_H-Harry? Since when…ugh…hang on a second._ Jak stood up from his seat in a rage. "SHUT THE HELL UP YOU TWO!" He all-but screamed at Shadow and Blaze, Dark and Light Eco bursting from him in a fury of anger. He fell back into his seat when they silenced and Shadow stood from trying to strangle Blaze. "You," He pointed to Blaze. "Stop riling him. And you," He pointed to Shadow. "Stop getting riled so easily." _Sorry, Harry. Continue._

_Can you meet us on the seventh-floor corridor? By 'us' I mean Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Zelda, Impa, and Draco…who is strangely quiet. I'm gonna ask him about that._

_Heh, you do that, Harry. We'll be there,_ Jak answered, then stood when their connection was cut off. "Come on, guys. We're going to the seventh-floor corridor," He said, turning to his friends and girlfriend. He looked at Madam Pomfry with a grin. "Turns out that, just this once, Harry wasn't in need of the Hospital Wing." Jak saw Blaze open his mouth from the corner of his eye. "Don't start," He said, a furious tone in his voice. "You two are giving me a headache…another one."

**_Sorry…_** They said, Shadow disappearing while Blaze tapped the elf's forehead, banishing the headache, then disappearing. Turning back to Keira and Daxter, they walked out of the infirmary, then dashed off, running full speed (half for Jak), and dodging people for practice as they made their way up.

A couple seconds later, Jak and Daxter, whom was riding on the elf's shoulder, heard a "Jak! Wait for me!" from Keira. He slowed down, not realizing that he had sped up at all. "Geez…you'd think you were running a marathon."

"Er…sorry, Keira. I didn't notice," He returned, looking at her before jumping to miss what looked like a fourth year.

"Jak! You almost landed on me!" A voice shouted from below him, about fifteen feet below him.

"Huh?" He dropped a moment later, then dashed back over to them. "Uh…heh, heh…sorry Ginny." He scratched the back of his neck with a mild blush. "Well, at least my guess was right. I thought you looked like a fourth year."

Ginny huffed, then hauled off and punched his arm. To Jak, it honestly felt like nothing more than a mere bee-sting, but he wasn't going to tell her that, and he didn't like bees anyway. He just pretended to rub his arm like it hurt, to mollify her, but Keira saw through it and giggled. She only huffed again, turning around and missing Jak's desperate gaze to Keira, telling her to be quiet, for he had heard the stories of the young witch's hexes and didn't want to be on the receiving end of one. "What's this about Harry?" She asked the wizard, who was watching the exchange with amusement.

Looking down at her, he smiled and shook his head, saying that he wasn't going to tell her yet. Then, he looked over at the picture of Barnabus the Barmy and started pacing in front of it, thinking of a comfortable place to tell a story. After three lines of pacing, a door appeared on the opposite wall. "Please, ladies first," He said, gesturing to the door, then walking over and holding it open.

"So," Ron said when they were settled in the room, either on couches or in chairs, each extremely comfortable. A fire was in the place the room had made for it. The flames cast shadows on the room so that it was made to be like home, and everyone relaxed, having not known what to expect. "You gonna tell us what this is about, mate?"

"Yes," Harry answered, standing. He walked over to the fire and stared into it. "I just don't know where to begin."

"Try the start," Keira supplied.

"If I began at the start, we'd be here a _long_ time." He laughed mirthlessly. "Let's see, I could try when Kyra brought that letter to me. Would that be easy?" Ron and Daxter, both, gave an indifferent shrug, not really minding where he started, as long as he started soon. Hermione nodded with a small smile, as did Keira. Jak just gave a half smile, then stretched and laid down on one of the couches he was previously sitting on, his head landing contently in his lover's lap. Draco just kept watching, not saying, or doing, anything otherwise. Then, there was Zelda, who gave a small smile and blinked slowly, saying 'go for it' to the troubled teen. Ginny, on the other hand, stood and walked over to him and hugged him tightly.

"Begin where you want Harry. You know we'll all ask questions anyway," She said quietly. "Start when you want; otherwise, I'll punish you for having us all come up here."

"What kind of punishment?" He whispered into her ear, and she could hear the smile in his voice. She smacked him, muttering 'prat' under her breath. "Thanks to Gin, here, I'll start quickly." He took a deep breath as Ginny sat back down. "Okay, I can't tell you much, I'm certain of that. But…I'll say what I can." He sighed for a moment, then looked up, his green eyes filled with worry. "To start off, I've got some pretty wicked ancestry. Also, I was informed that none of these traits could, or would, show themselves so…readily until the four bloodlines met." They all looked at him in confusion. "Another, before I answer spoken or unasked questions, the 'gods' of Egypt are actually pharaohs, the people believed them to be gods." He saw Hermione open her mouth, and held up him hand.

"All right, about the four bloodlines. I am speaking of the Founders of Hogwarts." Ron opened his mouth. "Nah! Shush Ron!" The youngest Weasley son blushed but shut his mouth. "My mum is…was descended of Helga Hufflepuff and Salazaar Slytherin. My dad is…was descended of Rowena Ravenclaw and Godric Gryffindor." He turned away from them, blinking quickly. _I hate referring to my parents in the past tense…_ He thought, then turned back. "Hufflepuff's talent is plants and loyalty. Slytherin's is snakes and cunning. Ravenclaw's is knowledge and inquisitiveness. Gryffindor's is courage and combat."

"Why are you referring to them in the present tense, Harry? They're dead," Hermione pointed out, and the wizard noticed his mistake with an almost unnoticeable wince. Hermione, catching it, pinned him with a narrowed gaze.

"Well…remind me, Mione, and I'll get back to it," He answered. "As for the 'gods' of Egypt – Isis, Magician of Wind and Seer of the Future and Past; Loki (one Fred and George will love me for) – Magician of Fire and Tricks; Osiris – Magician of Light; Set – Magician of Shadow (no, Jak, not your alter Shadow); Ra – Magician of Weather (go figure); Horus – Magician of Water; and…the Magician of Earth – Albus Dumbledore." He took a deep breath, then realized that everyone was slightly gaping at him. "YES I AM RELATED TO THE HEADMASTER! Now…please…stop gawking…" He whispered the end, hating to be the center of attention for something he hadn't planned.

"Er… Sorry…" Ginny said quietly, a small, nervous giggle escaping her lips. "Couldn't quite help it…"

"There are three others, two of which were introduced to me today. Lotus – Magician of Animals; Litus (Lotus's twin) – Magician of the Mind; and…again, believe it or not…Merlin. Don't gawk at me for that one. There are a lot of people related to Merlin… But, his talents are Spell Master, Potion Master, Charms Master, Transfiguration Master…well, you get the gist of it." He sighed when they were speechless again and turned around to stare back into the fire. _Do I tell them of Akaro? If they reacted this way to that much…I don't know…_ He turned to Ginny and walked over to where she was sitting.

"_Ginny,_" He whispered in Parseltongue. She looked to him quickly, understanding his want to be secret. "_Do I tell them of Akaro? Their reaction to this much has me worried about it._"

She looked thoughtful for a moment. "_I would,_" She hissed back. A second later, their whispered conversation gathered the attention of everyone else. Luckily, they were whispering and that already made it sound like they were hissing, so the Parseltongue was covered up. "_Harry…they're staring,_" She mentioned.

"_I know. I can feel their eyes. Sort of comes as a second nature now,_" He chuckled humorlessly. "_Do you want me to mention anything of you knowing Parseltongue?_" She shook her head vehemently. "_But…should I allow Akaro to come forth?_" She shook her head again, clearly saying 'no' to that. "_If they stare at me again…I'm getting fed up with it,_" He added quietly. She stood, pressing her lips to his at the same time.

"For luck," She said with a smile.

"Luck that I'll need." With that, he walked back over to the front of the room, in front of the fire, and looked to Ron. Seeing the disgruntled expression about the Weasley's face, Harry knew that he didn't take to well to his and Ginny's presentation. Instead, he plowed on. _Don't finish half-way through, right?_ "I am going to tell you something that only Ginny, Snape, and myself knows. Snape, because he was there when it happened. Ron," He addressed the redhead. "Do you remember second year, when I fought that basilisk and it sunk its fang in my arm?"

"Yeah…I thought I'd never see you again, too. Or my sister," He answered.

"Well…Fawkes, Dumbledore's phoenix, healed that bite, or I would have died." Ron had his patented 'bloody hell' expression on. "To tell the truth…Fawkes healed the poison itself. Instead of the venom disappearing…it turned into the basilisk's essence. So…I've been going around with a basilisk's…soul within me. His name is Akaro, and, when _we_, because Ginny wouldn't let me go alone with Snape, went into the Chamber of Secrets, his soul possessed me. Let's just say that I'm quite a bit different and do _not_ make me angry or you just might find out why," He finished his explanation, proving it by sitting down on the cushion beside Ginny and wrapping his arm around her.

"_Most of them are staring at you…again,_" She hissed. "_Shall we give them something to stare at?_" Her tone was surprisingly suggestive, but Harry didn't complain at all when she kissed him and, if he was going to complain, well…that didn't matter now.

"Would you _please_ get a room?" Ron's voice boomed his rhetorical question.

"What do you call this?" Jak asked in the two teen's defense. "Last time I checked it was the _Room_ of Requirement. You just happen to be in here." He laughed when the redhead grumbled. "You know? You could stop complaining and stop staring at them. That's probably why in the first place – giving you something to reasonably stare at," The elf added. "Staring at Harry just because he has a giant snake's soul inside him…that was the wrong thing to do. I'm glad he didn't get mad at you, because who knows what could have happened if he got angry enough. Do you?"

"Hey," Keira said softly to the elf whose head was in her lap. "You scolded them, now let up so they can stew in it." She ran her fingers through his hair and giggled when he yawned, her gentle touch making him sleepy.

"Okay, I've nothing to worry about with this. I've seen, and heard, stranger," Zelda said quietly, relaxing her posture and stretching as Jak's yawn became contagious. Hermione looked at her, wondering what could be stranger. "Okay, you listen to Link when he talks about his adventures, like his last one in Termina. It was _odd_!" She laughed for a second, then it dimmed into a sad expression and she distanced herself from the conversation.

"Well, mate, _if you'll stop snogging my sister_," Ron growled out that part. Harry looked over at him after breaking the kiss he and Ginny were in the middle of. "_Thank you_! At least you told us instead of Hermione working her brain overtime to figure it out. Is there anything else?" The Weasley's stomach growled as he asked that. "It's suppertime."

"Well…just don't make me angry. Other than that, no- Wait!" He shouted suddenly, frightening Daxter, whom was falling asleep. "I forgot about a spell Merlin told me about! It's supposed to protect from detection by magic and underage use of it."

"What is the underage limit?" Keira asked.

"Seventeen," Hermione answered.

"We don't have to worry about it," Jak informed. "I'm eighteen, Keira's seventeen, Dax…well, we'll need to run by a wand shop some time, but he's seventeen, too."

"I am seventeen as well, and Link is eighteen. Also, in our world, not everyone can do magic, but everyone knows about it," Zelda added. "Besides, I don't think your ministry could do much." She laughed a little.

"Well, I guess it's just us five," Harry said. _Now…what was that spell? Um… Oh yeah!_ He looked down at them. "Okay, say _Reperio mihi non_ three times, then say _Reperio mihi nunquam iterum_ three times. Merlin made it himself.

The five of their voices joined together as one as they spoke. "_Reperio mihi non, reperio mihi non, reperio mihi non. Reperio mihi nunquam iterum, reperio mihi nunquam iterum, reperio mihi nunquam iterum._" After saying it, they all shown in a white color that faded to a clearish glow.

"Draco," Harry addressed the young Slytherin. "Why are you not saying anything? It's worrying me. Are you feeling all right?"

"Sorry, Harry, I've been in some very deep thought of late," He answered. _There's a girl I like,_ He sent to Harry, a rosy blush showing on his cheeks.

_Nothing to be ashamed of, Draco, or embarrassed over. Who is she?_ Harry asked back, understanding the want for privacy.

_Well, her name is…I, um…uh…_ Draco's mindvoice was stuttering, and he couldn't help it. His face tinted an even fiercer red. _Her…her name's…well…it's…_

(--)

(--)

(--)

Yes, yes, you all wish to kill me! Go for it, we'll see JUST who writes this story from when you do so and on! HA, I AM SAFE…for now anyway.

Okay, I know that I'm focusing on certain characters, but you'll all just have to get over it. This big thing between Link and Zelda just hit me like the pairing for Shadow in A Time of Need. If you don't know what I'm talking about, read the most recent chapter. Also, if you do that, go ahead and read the beginning of the story up to that point. I really messed with the game's line, so it's all funked up. ('funked' is one of my words because my spell check says that it doesn't exist)

REVIEW! Please?


	12. Chapter 12

The Alchemists, the Elves, and the Magicals

Chapter 12:

DISCLAIMER: I don't own a frikkin thing to do with the components of my story except the plot, the typing, the think, and original characters.

Harry: Okay, so…what are you going to do to me in this chapter?

Silver: Sorry, Harry, but this one's not gonna be focused on what _could_ happen to you.

Jak: Then who or what?

Silver: Well, mostly the spat between Link and Zelda and the alchemists.

Ed: Finally! I didn't think you were EVER gonna give us some time _again_.

Silver: If you don't quit bitchin' about it, I won't.

Alphonse: Ignore him and start the story, please?

Silver: Since you said please. READ!!…

(--)

(--)

(--)

'Well, her name is…I, um…uh…_ Draco's mindvoice was stuttering, and he couldn't help it. His face tinted an even fiercer red. _Her…her name's…well…it's…'

_Oh, come on, Draco. Stop stuttering,_ Harry sent to him with a mental laugh.

_Dylina Ashton,_ The Slytherin said quickly.

"Ashton? Where have I heard that name…?" Harry mused out loud.

"There's a first or second year Gryffindor named Celena Ashton," Jak offered. Harry snapped his fingers, showing that was where he remembered the last name from.

"She's Dylina's little sister," Draco added and Ron's stomach grumbled worthy of an elephant. "I believe Weasley is about to starve to death, and we can't have that happening." They all made their way out of the Room of Requirement and down to the Great Hall, chatting up a storm.

(--)

**"COLONEL BASTARD!"** Echoed through the Great Hall as the group walked in. A gunshot sounded a moment later, and the group saw Edward Elric with his head ducked down, his arms over top of it.

"So," Winry said to start a conversation as they all sat down. "Yeah, you guessed it. Ed sensed the word 'short' and his name in the same sentence." They sniggered while the young alchemist grumbled about irritating colonels. The mechanic saw Zelda's face sadden. "What's wrong, princess?"

"I, um…it's nothing," She answered, taking a bite of her mashed potatoes.

"Oh, I understand. Well, the certain someone you were just looking for left about forty-five minutes ago," Winry replied, knowing exactly who the lady Hylian was looking for. "Um, Ed, you can lift your head now. I think Miss Hawkeye put her gun away."

"You really need to stop reacting to people calling you short, brother," Alphonse said, sighing.

"Well, Al, what would you do if people went around calling you freakishly tall?" Ed asked, simmering in his frustration and anger.

"To tell the truth, I would thank them for taking the time to notice," Alphonse answered, pausing when the headmaster walked over to him. "Good evening, sir."

"Same to you, young Alphonse. I wanted to tell you that I was able to fix a problem within Hogwarts' enchantments. Do you recall when you tried to hug your brother?" Al nodded in a sheepish way. "There is a ward that all metal fixtures, once told to do something or are doing something, cannot cease what that something is. I believe that the only reason you could stop was because of your soul." Albus smiled at the armored teenager. "I have 'keyed' you to it, so to speak, so that it will not effect you any longer."

"Thank you, sir," Al said before he looked over at Ed and saw his older brother half-smiling, half-grinning. During the high five between the two, Albus chuckled and left back up to the teachers' table. "This is awesome, brother!" Al proved how 'awesome' it really was by scooping Ed into a hug and dancing a little jig from one foot to the other.

"Al! Enough!" Ed called to the armored soul. Alphonse stopped his little dance and looked at his brother, busting out laughing at the redness of Edward's face. The rest of the group laughed as one excused herself.

As the one leaving the group walked out of the Great Hall, a comforting hand suddenly landed on her shoulder. "Let him get out his frustration before you try talking to him, Zelda. He's taken your…cleverness…in the wrong direction. He believes you are truly angry with him."

"I know, Impa… Azreial told me so," Zelda said, her dark-blue eyes dulling. "I-I need to go meet him."

"He's probably training, so do not disturb him until he is done," Impa replied as Zelda left. _Do not worry, Princess, Link is not one to hold a grudge or even be angry for long. That is part of what makes him the Hero of Time,_ The Sheikah thought as she watched the lady Hylian walk out of the Entrance Hall doors.

(--)

A loud clang echoed. "You're getting sloppy!"

"Sorry…" Another clang sounded.

"A 'sorry' won't keep you alive!" A grunt was heard. A few drops of blood fell on the ground to join the others. "Pick it up, Lightie!"

"I don't feel like it," Was the reply. A snort was the response, followed by another grunt with a few more drops of blood. **–What is irking you? '**_N-nothing…'_** -Don't give me that shit, Link. I'm not your Element Brother for no reason. I'm not _you_ for no reason. '**_I…I can't help it, Rii…'_** Sure you can! **Azreial's response was too happy for Link's mood at the current point in time. "Fine!" The Hylian exclaimed, putting his frustration behind his sword as he fought and pushed Rii back.

"Yes! You're doing better! Keep it up!" The dark twin shouted, but, as he started to strike back, the sound of the door opening caught Link's focus. "PAY ATTENTION!" The light twin had to back-flip to miss Rii's blade. "Keep your mind on the fight going on right now!" Their swords locked at the hilts.

"There's more than one _right now_," Link growled, his eyes slightly fading to a bluish-purple as he became angry enough to activate the darker side of his power. Realizing what his darker half was trying to do, the young warrior easily calmed himself. "I won't let you bait me, Rii."

"Good…you stayed level-headed-"

"No thanks to you." Link chuckled as their battle ended. "Thanks, Rii, I needed that." He smiled at his darker half while the man just shrugged, saying it was no big deal. Link looked over to the person who had caused the door to open, knowing who it was. His eyes locked on Zelda's, then he averted his before focusing them back on hers again. _'A _little_ privacy, Rii…' _**-Oh, sorry. I was enjoying being an observer. **_'Go away for a little while, would ya?'_ Azreial chuckled as he disappeared.

**Keep it clean, you two,** He said, waggling his pointer finger at them before leaving back into the castle and into the Great Hall, causing a few whispers when a brownie floated into the air.

"_Thanks,_ Rii," Link mumbled as he sheathed the Master Sword. "Make this more awkward…" Zelda walked up to him, their faces, both, red as tomatoes. She seemed to be considering something. "Zel-?" Link was cut off when the lady Hylian moved quickly, circling her arms around him and hugging him tightly.

"I…I'm sorry, Link," She said, sniffling a little. "I was just joking. I didn't mean to make you think I was really mad." Her words were fast, jumbled, and Link took a second to decipher what she said. He hesitantly wrapped his arms around her.

"I do think you're mad, but not in a angry way," He replied, laughing a little to let her know it was a joke. "But…Zel… I still shouldn't have said anything about your…other self. It was not my pla-"

"Shh…" She whispered, placing a finger over his lips. "It was a fault of mine. I should not have played such a trick." She paused, taking a breath to gather her courage to tell him her intention. "Truthfully, my trick was supposed to get you out here and-"

"Alone? Right?" He asked, politely cutting her off. "Well, I'd have to say that it worked. But…please, don't do that again." She nodded with saddened features. "So…" Link paused this time, but his pause was for suspense. "What was your intention _after_ getting me out here?" He raised his eyebrows, the only thing that ruined his innocent face, except for the small smile.

"You're not angry?" She asked, hopefulness and curiosity in her voice. He shook his head 'no' to her question, and a single, solitary tear fell down the Princess's face, one that Link was quick to wipe away.

"Don't shed tears on my account," He said then repeated his question from a few seconds ago. "What were you gonna do _after-_" She cut him off by standing on her toes and pressing her lips to his. _Not that I mind her cutting me off,_ He thought to himself with a mental laugh. His thoughts deserted him a few moments later.

(--)

In the Great Hall, the floating brownie had disappeared. But quite a few rumors had started. Rii made himself visible for Jak, Keira, Daxter, Ed, Winry, Alphonse, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny while he laughed at all the students' faces. Impa walked into the Great Hall then and, seeing where the gang was staring, she walked over and sat beside the dark twin. Then, after glaring around the giant room and watching as the students whipped back around, she looked at Rii, who had made himself visible to her, with an amused gaze.

**What?** He asked innocently. **It was too good to pass up,** He added after a moment, shrugging his shoulders. Impa only rolled her eyes. _I think she's taken a liking to me,_ He thought with a snigger. He looked around the Gryffindor table on a hunch of mischief-making and saw two boys, twins, their faces lit up like a light bulb just clicked on in their heads. **Hey, Ron, those two look a lot like you,** Rii pointed to the twins.

The teenager leaned forward so as not to look like he was talking to himself. "They're my other brothers, Fred and George. They love pranks," He replied.

**_Really_, now? Maybe I should introduce myself,** Azreial said, rubbing his hands together in a bit of childlike glee. Impa slapped the back of his head so fast no one noticed her movement. **Ow!** Rii exclaimed, rubbing the back of his head. **You never let me have any fun,** He pouted, crossing his arms before grinning.

"Winry, make a funny face or something, because I'm about to bust out laughing," Ed whispered to the mechanic, who obliged by making the silliest face Ed had ever seen. He burst out laughing, a few others of the group joining him after looking at Winry's face. The wizards and witches in-training didn't know what was going on, though they decided that they had better not get involved.

**Hey, Hermione?** Azreial asked the girl to get her attention. **Do you have anything I can write a message with? **She nodded inconspicuously before diving into her bag and producing a quill and a slip of parchment. **Thanks.** Rii took the rough paper and writing utensil, quickly writing a note and remembering to write in English, unless he didn't want his recipients to read it. After finishing, he handed the quill back to Hermione, then stood and walked over to Fred and George. Laying the paper down, he saw their bewildered gazes be drawn to it.

"What does it say?" Fred asked.

"Give me a minute to read it," George answered. "Wha…? Listen to this:

_I saw your faces and couldn't resist to laugh. Meet me in the Gryffindor Commons at midnight, and we'll see how fares your skills in being pranksters._

_Sincerely,_

_The Floating Brownie_"

"At midnight-"

"Or so the writer says-"

"We shall meet this person-"

"Tonight," George finished, grinning like the Cheshire Cat, his twin mirroring his face.

(--)

That night, the clock in Gryffindor Commons struck midnight. Two sixth-years were sitting by the fire, their red hair looking like the flames themselves. "Do you think he'll come?" One asked.

"I don't know, but I think he just might," The other answered with the same voice.

"I hope so."

"Can't pass up an opportunity like this, can we dear brother?"

"Sweet Merlin, no! That'd be-"

"A disgrace to-"

"Every prankster known-"

"Throughout the ages!" They finished together, jumping, in time with each other, as a brownie floated over beside them.

**Well, boys,** It said, scaring them a little more. **I'm surprised you came. I also heard that you two were quite…hmm…tricky.** They backed up a little before a bite disappeared from the chocolate dessert. They looked at each other, rose one eyebrow each, mirrored on the other's face, then looked back at the brownie, which was half gone. **Yeah, I guess you figured out by now, I'm not a brownie. Took ya long enough.** Then, unexpectedly, Azreial made himself visible.

"What on-"

"Earth are-"

"You going-"

"On about-"

"Exactly?" Fred and George finished their question.

"That's quite simple, fellow troublemakers," Rii replied, his eyes glowing with amusement as his smile showed off his sharp, slightly fanged teeth.

"Y-you're a-"

"Vampire!" George exclaimed quietly.

"Um…no. I'm not," He replied, swallowing the rest of the brownie. "You know Link, right?" They nodded, slightly pale. "Well, I'm his 'no-longer-evil' evil twin. I'm not going into how I was freed from a soul cage he set up, either." '_Don't go having to spill the beans, Rii.' _**–I won't! Don't even give me a moment's peace, do ya!?- **_'Nope; wasn't in the job description.'_ Rii grit his teeth, barely grinding them together. "We have a telepathic connection, being Elemental Brothers and all. He's light, I'm dark. Anyway, my explanation done, back to business."

"You were the one who gave us the note?" They asked at the same time.

"Yup. The brownie gave it away, right?" They rolled their eyes. "Well, anyway, your younger brother told me that you just happen to love pranks. I _might_ be able to help with that, being able to become invisible and all." He rubbed his gauntlet-covered hands together, smiling wickedly. The twins joined him a moment later as they started plotting a scheme.

(--)

Two figures lay on the grass by the lake, one laying almost spread-eagle with an arm around the young woman he loved, staring up at the stars. He was about to ask something, but a large yawn interrupted him. The woman giggled for a moment, smoothing a wrinkle out of his tunic. "Sleepy?"

"Yeah…just a _bit_," He answered, yawning again. "Sorry about that, Zel…" He tried to say as he yawned. "Maybe we should get back to the common room?" He asked, looking at her.

"I suppose so…" She trailed off as a star shot across the sky, sitting up quickly. "Oh! Make a wish, Link! A shooting star!"

"Nah, go ahead," He replied, sitting up, then laid his forehead against hers. "I have all I could ever wish for." She blushed a nice shade of pink before closing her eyes and thinking. After opening them a moment later, she smiled at him. "What did you wish for?"

"If I tell you, it won't come true," She answered, smacking his arm playfully. He only smiled before standing, pulling her up with him. "We may be on the 'straight and narrow, no secrets' but I'll still keep secrets that are mine to keep." She leaned up to his ear. "Like…my wishes, for example," She whispered, then grinned in a very un-princess-ly way.

"You are so unfair," Link replied, trying to pout but his laughter was stopping him, only giving him a very odd looking face. "Aw, forget it." He dropped his attempts and tried for a smile instead, which was much easier obtained. The young princess laughed at him. "I'll give you something to laugh about!"

"You always do," She countered, giggling. He adopted a scowl, but couldn't keep it for long. She laughed harder, yelping when he picked her up in a fierce hug. When he sat her back on her feet, he smiled at her. "What was that all about?"

He gently rubbed the top of his index finger against her cheek. "I don't know what I'd do, or where I'd be, without you," He answered after a moment or two. He pressed his lips to hers in a soft kiss, which lasted until a quiet "_hem, hem_" sounded. _I _knew _I sensed _something_ disturbing,_ He thought wryly.

(--)

"Brother, please?" Alphonse begged. "Just one!" Ed sighed in an aggravated way, then stood, moving over to where his brother was sitting on the bed with 'Alphonse Elric' inscribed on the foot board. "Yes!" Ed could hear the joy in his younger brother's voice as he sat in front of the chess board. "Okay, brother, you get the first move."

"Fine, Al. I'm going," He replied, then said where he wanted his knight to move. He sighed as Alphonse studied the board carefully before moving a pawn on the right side of the board.

Everyone else was asleep, or else Ed would have asked Ron for help. He scoured the board, then moved a pawn from the left side of the board. "You need to be more strategic, brother," Alphonse said in a soft, quiet tone so as not to wake the others.

"I take action," Ed responded. "I prefer for you to think of plans." As they spoke, their game played out, and Ed realized that, if at the beginning he had moved his other knight, he would have fared better. "Damn…" He thought as Alphonse closed his King in.

"Check and mate," The armored soul said, triumphant in the victory over his brother. "What's that sound?"

"What sound?" Ed asked, then focused on his hearing. "I don't hear-" He was cut off by Alphonse shushing him. Now that he was completely concentrating on it, he heard labored breathing and slight whimpering. "I hear it…like someone's having a nightmare…"

"Who's prone to…?" Al trailed off as a muffled cry sounded from a bed labeled 'Harry Potter.'

(--)

"You do know that it is against school rules for students to be wandering the halls after dark?" A shrill voice demanded.

"We're not in the halls, Professor. We're outside. I _know_ that's not in the rule book. Read it myself," Link replied, keeping his eyes trained on the four foot, three inch tall woman. He felt a nagging sensation in the back of his mind, and it wasn't his 'you're being stupid' sense. He realized what it was when he looked at Zelda and saw something akin to worry in her eyes. He turned to face her with a concerned expression, ignoring Umbridge completely.

"Do not turn away from me when I am speaking to you," The ministry official said in an irritated voice. Link turned an icy glare on her.

"_You_ can wait a minute," He said in a cold tone, then turned back to Zelda, his eyes and voice warm. "What's wrong, Zel?" She neither looked up at him nor answered him. "Come on, Zel. When you get a look like this in your eyes, it scares me," He whispered and, when she didn't look at him, he gently lifted her chin with his hand. As he caught the extent of the look in her eyes, he cringed slightly. "Hang on tight, Zelda," He said, then his eyes turned frigid again as he directed them to Chienne. "We were never here." With that, they vanished in a soft, barely-bright, green light.

(--)

Not again,_ Harry thought as he was forced to watch his nemesis torture his followers. He felt their pain through his connection to Voldemort, feeling as if his body was encased in flames, not to mention his head, which felt fit to crack open._

Ah…Potter, I see you've decided to join me,_ Voldemort sent to him with a sickening pleasure filtering through their connection. "_Crucio!_" He yelled to another of his band of Death Eaters, who held in his or her scream as long as the person could. As they cried out, Harry did so with them, the Dark Lord's pleasure at both their pain making it all the worse._

I…despise…you…_ Harry sent, trying to think on Litus's mindshield knowledge. After a few more Cruciatus Curses, the Boy-Who-Lived was trying to hold back the pain caused to him, sorrowful for the forced following of the wizards and witches at Voldemort's feet. _I'll take you down…one day…even if I go down, too…

Ah, yes… Very touching, Potter. But I am afraid it is time for you to leave,_ The snake-like man replied, a mental chuckle sent afterwards. He sensed Harry trying to fight his forcing him away. _

If you're making me leave…I don't feel like it…Tom,_ The teen responded, trying to stay where he was, knowing that something important was about to happen. He was proven right when his vision was suddenly elsewhere. He was looking through someone else's eyes, and Voldemort knew it. Harry looked down and saw a long, green nose. _Ganondorf… Hmm, he's the only person I know of with a nose this big,_ Harry thought with a mental laugh._

_"Lord Voldemort, the plans are in place. The boys won't know what hit them when we-" Ganondorf was cut off by the reptilian, human-like creature._

_"Silence, you fool!" He hissed. "The Potter boy is here…but not for long." Voldemort sent out a mental shockwave that only effected those not allied with him, which meant Harry._

W-what…is going…on? _Harry wondered, severely pained, feeling worse when he realized that, back in the Fifth Year Boys' dormitory, he was screaming. Then, he was suddenly in his body again, wave after wave of agony flowing through him._

(--)

"Harry!" Ed yelled, trying to get the teen to wake after casting a Silencing Charm over the area so as not to wake anyone else. Alphonse shook the wizard's shoulders as hard as he could without hurting him. "I don't know what to do, Ed!" He called to his brother. Their attention was drawn back to the Boy-Who-Lived when his eyes snapped open, glowing an iridescent green.

"Get…out…of. My. Head!" He growled, his eyes shining brighter with each word until a shockwave of power spread out from him, knocking Ed and Alphonse away from him and destroying the charm. A snore sounded before another shockwave exploded, knocking the snoring boy from his bed, who turned out to be Ron.

"Bloody…what's- Whoa…" He caught sight of his best friend, which left him speechless. A light bulb seemed to switch on in his mind, and he shook himself free from the trance that had taken him. He ran over to his friend and grabbed the teen's shoulders, shaking as hard as he could. "Harry! Wake up!"

"Tom's…in…my…mind…" He whispered to Ron, and the redhead's face drained of color. "He…can't…get to…anything…important," Harry added, still in a whisper. Ron thought, for a second, that Harry had stilled completely, unmoving, until a scream tore from his best friend's throat, echoing through Gryffindor Tower. He still thrashed, but was quiet otherwise.

_'Mione and Ginny will be here soon,_ The youngest Weasley son thought with a factual tone in his mind. About half a minute later, the two young women burst through the door. _Knew I was right,_ Ron added to his thought.

"Oh no…" Ginny whispered, covering her mouth with her hand before she quickly moved over to her boyfriend's bedside. She wondered why everyone else was still asleep, then realized that Harry must have used the power shockwaves to create an outward Silencing Charm around their beds.

"Ugh…" Ed walked back over, shaking his head. "Ginny? Hermione? When did you get here?" They stared at him with a deadpan look and he blushed slightly before moving to hold Harry's arms down while Alphonse held his legs, to keep him from hurting himself.

A soft green light appeared, and the two Hylians appeared from it. "Goddesses…" Link whispered. "Is this what you felt, Zel?" She only nodded silently, her eyes taking on a pained look. _Her mind is in contact with his… This isn't good,_ He thought, then looked over at the others, who stopped staring. He sat Zelda down on the bed reserved for him, then walked over to them. "What's going on?"

"V-Voldem-mort," Ron answered in a stutter. "He's inside Harry's head; somehow," He finished. Hermione gasped slightly, afraid for her friend. She looked at Ron. "I don't know what we can do," He replied to her gaze, knowing the question behind it.

Ginny laid her hand on his face, jerking it back quickly. "He's burning up," She informed them quietly, then brushed the hair from his face. She gently bit her lip, thinking through what Madam Pomfry had taught her. "_Frigus_," She said, holding her hand above his forehead. A soft, ice-blue light shown from her hand, and she laid it against Harry's face, feeling the spell cool him down. "It won't work for long, maybe a few minutes," She said. "Do you have anything to help?"

_He doesn't have enough strength…_Link heard Zelda say in his mind. He looked at her and nodded. "I need Rii for this to work," He whispered before calling his dark twin. Less than ten minutes later, Azreial came into the door. Link shot him a look that told him to listen. "I need your help for this. Voldemort is trying to invade Harry's mind."

"Ah…" Rii said lightly. "Ol' Moldybutt's playing his cards. Just don't have to fold your hand, Lightie," He said to the Hero of Time, who nodded. "Okay, which of you are Harry's closest friends, and I mean in any way, shape, or form. Best friend, girlfriend, next best friend, which ever."

"Uh, that would be us, mate," Ron said as Ginny and Hermione came to stand beside him. "What do you want us to do?"

"First, get out of our way," The darker half answered. The threesome moved, allowing the Elemental Twins pass to stand on either side of Harry. "Second, take our right hands," He said, looking at them, then at Link.

"Well?" Link stared at them. He reached his hand around his back. "Harry needs your help! Stop staring and get over here!" Rii raised his eyebrows at the Hylian, wondering when he started putting such an aggressive tone in his voice. '_It's only to get them to listen to me.'_ **–Oh…wow…** The three came over and Ginny took Link's hand, Ron took hers, Hermione took his, and she took Rii's. "Time to work a little magic," He whispered as his and Rii's Triforces shone, his a golden yellow, Azreial's a blood red.

"Hang on tight… This might get a little bumpy," Rii mumbled to them before he and Link clasped their left hands together. First, all they noticed was the glow of the triangles on the backs of their hands, then a flash lit up the room before a white bolt flew down from their hands, gently lacing across the body of their friend.

"What's…?" Ron asked, then his favorite phrase sprang from his mouth when he felt a bit of a shock pass through him, scaring him slightly. Then, he felt his energy start draining and, as he looked at his sister and second best friend (whom he secretly wished was more), he saw that they were being drained, as well. "Ginny? 'Mione?"

"Shh. Quiet, Ron," They replied, but smiled at his concern. At the same time, the two young women felt the hand they were holding in their left or right weaken. The threesome looked at the Elemental Twins and saw sweat running down each of their faces, both pale or, in Rii's case, paler than normal. "Azreial/Link?" Hermione and Ginny asked at the same time. "Are you all right?"

"We'll be fine," Rii answered, his voice slightly raspy, clenching his teeth together in the hopes to make himself stay standing. "Lightie, how ya holding up?"

"Great…" He answered, keeping his eyes trained on Harry. "Come on, Harry… Drive that sick bastard out of your mind…" A few seconds later, Link was answered as Harry's eyes grew to an even brighter green before flashing once, twice, three times. _Third time's the charm…_ Link thought as Harry stilled, panting.

The Boy-Who-Lived opened his eyes, and they shown the same bright green, but a little dimmed, so as not to blind anyone who looked into them. "Hello everyone…" He greeted, looking around. _My vision…It's not blurry. Why? I don't have my glasses on…_ He wondered, then took notice of the tiredness plaguing everyone around him. "What happened to you?"

Ed stepped up then, answering for the tired teenagers. "You didn't have enough strength, power, to drive Voldemort away, so they," He pointed to Link and Rii. "Used some odd magic to transfer some to you."

"Odd _and_ draining," Azreial commented, keeping himself from stumbling on the person in the bed behind him. He and Link dropped their hands to their sides and Link fell backwards, falling onto Ron's bed. "Lightie?" The tired Hylian gave a thumbs up, making Rii laugh.

"Rii…help me up…" He said a moment later after trying to lift himself from the bed. The dark man laughed harder. "Please? I'll say 'it' if you don't." The darker of the two growled angrily, moving over to his light half and pulling him from the bed. "Thanks, Dar- Ow!" He chuckled, wincing at the same time because Rii had smacked him over the head as hard as his weakened self would allow him.

"Shut up and go to bed," Rii commanded, pointing to the bed labeled for the young warrior.

"You, too, Rii," Link replied, pointing to a bed labeled for his dark twin. "Why do you like being called 'Rii' anyway? I never got around to asking…" He scratched his head in a confused manner. "Okay, okay! I'm going!" He exclaimed when Azreial started pushing him toward the bed. **–I'll tell you another time. **_'All right, I'll be just as curious as I am now.' _**–I believe you. **_'Funny, funny.' _**–It was, wasn't it? GO TO BED!** "Ow! I'm goin'!" He shouted, feeling his head throb after Rii's shout.

Hermione, Ginny, and Ron were talking to Harry as the Elemental Twins bickered. "What happened, Harry?" Hermione asked, starting the conversation with her worrisome curiosity.

"I don't really know," He answered. " I remember that…Ganondorf guy saying something about a plan… Snape might know something." After a second, he looked at them. "Where's my glasses?" Ginny lifted the metal, and Harry's eyebrows shot into his hairline. The lenses were busted out of them, and the metal was twisted in a grotesque way. "Good thing I can see fine now, huh?" He forced a laugh.

"You can?" Ginny asked, excited for her boyfriend. He nodded, and she started into his shining, green eyes. "Prove it. How many fingers am I holding up?" She held two, he answered correctly, then five, seven, ten, four, one, nine, three, six and ended with eight. "Wow…"

"'Wow'? That's it? That's all you have to say?" He asked sarcastically, but smiled anyway. She gave a watery giggle, sniffling a bit, before diving into his embrace, which he was slowly becoming less awkward at. "Thought so-" He was cut off as she kissed him.

Ron and Hermione turned around quickly. "It's so romantic, don't you think, Ron?" She asked him.

"No." His voice was a little strained.

"Why not? The world is truly based on romantics," She replied, looking over at him. He was blushing a fierce red, though she couldn't tell if it was from embarrassment or anger.

"Who cares about that stuff anyway?" He answered with his own question, looking over at her. He saw a light red tint come to her face. "You do?" His tone was a bit skeptic, as if mocking, though he didn't mean for it to be, but it seemed that Hermione didn't catch that.

"Yes, Ron. I do. Is there something wrong with that?" Her tone of voice was clipped, keeping her words sharp. Ron, as usual, didn't pick up on her mounting temper.

"Here we go," Harry mumbled in Ginny's ear. The youngest Weasley nodded with a sigh.

"Well, no, but I just don't understand it!" He answered, his voice growing a little loud.

She stared at him pointedly. "What's not to understand? Two people who like each other are romantic, loving, toward one another!"

"And you're trying to tell me that I can't see this for myself?"

"No. But, after ALL the signs, you still SEE NOTHING!" After that, Hermione took her leave of the boy's dormitory, tears streaming down her face.

Ron looked at Harry, his face shocked. "I screwed up again…didn't I?" Harry and Ginny both nodded.

"Yes, royally," Harry answered before tossing the Marauder's Map to his best friend. "You'd better go find her. Comfort her. Try telling her how you feel." Ron blushed, but spoke as he opened the map.

"What if-?" Harry cut him off.

"Trust me."

"_Go!_" Ginny and Harry, both, yelled, sending the youngest Weasley son on his way. "I hope my dumb brother doesn't screw this up," Ginny said quietly, burying herself in the comfort of Harry's embrace.

(--)

"Search: Hermione Granger," Ron said to the map, tapping it with his wand. He breathed a sigh of relief when it showed her, but turned to a slightly startled cry when he saw her footsteps in the Girl's Bathroom that was home to Moaning Myrtle and the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets. _Oh great… Now _she'll_ scream at me, too,_ He thought disdainfully, thinking of Myrtle, then wondered how Hermione got to the lavatory so fast before remembering the secret passageways. He searched the map for one leading there, found one, and dashed behind a tapestry. About one and a half minutes later, he was there and walking through the door. "Hermione? Are you here?" He asked after putting the map away.

Moaning Myrtle, the one ghost he didn't want to see, came with an answer. "Someone must've done something terrible to her." The girl's ghost giggled.

"It's my fault." He slapped his head. "If I wasn't so stupid to other people's feelings, this wouldn't have happened in the first place." He sighed, leaning against the wall and running his hand through his fiery-red hair.

"She looks awful. You must've really upset her." Myrtle giggled again.

"Don't laugh about that!" He shouted, Weasley temper flaring. "I'll be bloody-well damned before I let you make fun of her!"

"I was just trying to help!" She yelled back angrily.

"Well, laughing at someone else's expense is a pretty lousy way!" Ron retorted, his face turning red from anger. The ghost huffed before flying back into her toilet. Ron took a few deep breaths to cool himself, reasoning that there was no point in getting angry when he was supposed to be looking for Hermione. He listened, picking up the sound of sobbing from his left, and walked around the stalls until he came to where the sound was the loudest. "Hermione?" He asked, knocking on the door. "Are you in there?" He knocked again.

"Go away, Ron!" She yelled at him.

"Please hear me out, Hermione?" He asked, wincing hat her tone.

"Go away," She replied, a little softer.

_I'll take that as a good thing,_ He thought, leaning against the stall and sighing. "I can't help the fact that I'm a twit when it comes to romance. Growing up with five brothers and only one sister, who's younger, will do that to a guy." A sob was her response this time. "Hermione, please, come out here so I can talk to you face-to-face." She came out and tried to leave, but Ron caught the fleeing girl gently by her upper arms and turned her to face him, taking in her tear-streaked face as his own softened. "I'm sorry, Hermione," He apologized, puller her to him and wrapping his arms around her.

"How did you find me?" She asked him, her voice muffled by his shoulder.

"Harry threw the Marauder's Map at me." Ron smiled when she laughed.

"What made you come?:" Hermione continued, a few tears still flowing.

"Harry talked some sense into me. He helped me to realize what a moronic prat I really am," He answered, hugging her tighter.

"How so?" She replied. Ron's answer came by action. He pushed her away, but kept his arms around her, and smiled before tipping his head down and pressing his lips softly to hers. His action surprised Hermione, her eyes going wide for a second before slowly drifting closed, one last, now-happy tear fell from her eye.

(--)

(--)

(--)

Ending it here. I think it's a good place. FINALLY, I was able to get Ron and Hermione together. I was quite a bit of OOCness…so…sorry about that. Anyway, I _do_ hope you like this chapter; I know, I didn't really have Jak and Co. in there, but they will be…next chapter maybe. Well, truthfully, the J&D people are asleep. So, with that…aw darn… I forgot Draco didn't I?

Draco: Yes YOU DID! I FEEL SO LOVED!!! THANK YOU VERY MUCH, SILVER!!!

Silver: You're welcome.

Draco: It was SARCASM!!

Silver: So was mine. Now, leave me alone, and I **_MIGHT _**put you in the next chapter. So, Draco, goodbye for now.

REVIEW!!! Please?


End file.
